Phenomenon: the 85th Annual Hunger Games (Closed SYOT)
by Hawkmaid
Summary: The 85th year of the Hunger Games will be different than any other year. Old ideas have dissipated and a paradigm of nearly nine decades has been deserted. A new and dangerous precedent has taken the place of the old. and it has upped the game. A phenomenal change has gripped Panem, and the tributes must be prepared to look down the gaping jaws of death in order to survive.
1. Prologue

Tatania Paris threw another stack of files off her mahogany desk and onto the floor. The man sitting in front of her didn't even flinch.

"No. None of them!" She snaps at him.

The man's dark hair hides his hideously red eyes. What was meant to look cool, just looked like he got an astonishingly small amount of sleep. The man blinks slowly at the angry, blonde-headed president.

She sits back into her red chair with a huff. "None of these are right. I have specified," she emphasized this word, "what I wanted and these stupid, gloating men are definitely not what I wanted."

"President Tatiana," The red-eyed man shifts to the edge of his seat. "We are doing our best."

The glare that Tatiana gave the man could have made any ordinary man faint in terror. Her slanted, emerald green eyes bore into his red ones fearlessly. "Obviously not, Mr. Law." She sneers and starts twirling a pen in between her fingers.

Cronus Law, the Head Gamemaker, stands up sharply, his temper flaring. "What would you suggest we do, Miss Tatiana?"

Taiana regards him with less interest than a fly. "If you're in charge of my games, Mr. Law, you should be able to figure it out." She snaps.

Cronus meets Tatiana's eye with an intense glare. "All right m'lady," he bows mockingly. "We shall try harder."

Tatiana wisely does not respond as he stomps from the room. "What an arrogant and conceited man." She says towards the door where Cronus disappeared. She stands up and walks through the messy office to the balcony that overlooks the beauties of Panem. She may have been one of the most beautiful and strong-willed people in Panem, but she was certainly not neat.

Tatiana moves an overflowing box of papers with her foot and steps through the crimson curtains to the balcony. As she overlooks Panem, she can see the same view that her grandmother once saw.

"I did it, Grandmother." She whispered into the warm spring breeze. Tatiana was the descendant of Lavinia Paris, the president during the first rebellion. She was born to Lavinia as an only child after her other children were taken. For as long as she could remember, she knew that she would be the president of Panem and that she would avenge who would have been her siblings if they had not been killed.

She pulled the light green shawl closer around her pale shoulders. She knew that what once worked, wouldn't work anymore. It was time to bring back what made the Hunger Games forever revenge against the districts. The games had become mediocre, actionless, and uninteresting. It was time to revamp the games.

A loud ring sounded from her office. Tatiana turned around sharply on her heel and marched into her office. She sat at her desk and saw that she had a new file sent from Cronus Law's tablet. Tatiana opened it with an eye roll.

As her eyes flitted down the screen, a smile spread across her pretty face. Her perfectly white teeth bit her bottom lip in anticipation. This was the man.

She turned from her desk and reached for her tablet. She quickly sent a message to Mr. Law.

"You've saved yourself this time Law."


	2. Rules and Other Information

_Hello! And welcome to my Hunger Games SYOT! All of this information will be posted on my profile along with the tribute list and the tribute form. I hope that you'll consider submitting! Please read either this chapter or the same info on my profile before submitting, it's important. May the odds be ever in your favor!_

* * *

Rules:

(please read, they're important!)

Rule 1. This is essentially a first-come-first-serve SYOT. However, if a tribute is really boring or I won't be able to portray them properly, I will open the slot back up. (hopefully, that won't happen, but just in case)

Rule 2. I will accept tributes from both review and PM's, but I would prefer PMs. And also please label the PM in a way that makes sense.

Rule 3. Reservations are welcome and I would be happy to hold a spot for you! If you don't submit a tribute within 48 hours (roughly) the spot will open up again. However, if you need an extension I would be happy to extend your reservation time.

Rule 4. You may submit up to two tributes to start. The submissions may open up again later.

Rule 5. Because of my faith and my own personal experience, your tributes cannot swear and cannot be an LGBTQ+ character. I am not against these people in any way (I love all people, no matter who they are or what they believe), but because of my personal limited experience, I would not portray those types of characters very well.

RUle 6. Be creative! No one wants to read about a boring tribute. But at the same time, no overly perfect tributes. Everyone has flaws and fears.

Rule 7. Have fun!

* * *

Other Information:

(not as important as the rules, but still would be good to know)

This SYOT is my original idea. I didn't consciously copy it from anyone else. If I did, it would have been a complete accident.

The winner will be determined partially by their character and partially by chance. I will NOT be showing favoritism (sorry JStar14H ;) to any tributes based on the submitter. The arena is very specific so a very specific tribute will win.

This is a side project of mine, so if I don't update for a while, I apologize in advance. I will do my best to update regularly.

I really hope you guys enjoy this story! I've wanted to do one of these for so long and I'm finally deciding to do it! I don't know how it'll turn out, but you'll never know till you try.


	3. Saros Stargazer

The man was sitting at his desk, his hands on his head, pouring over a bunch of charts and maps. His study was trashed. The windowless walls were covered with papers pinned, taped, or otherwise stuck onto them. The floor had boxes, file cabinets, and old weather tools spread out amidst the garbage. The only way in or out of the room was either by a hidden door in a bookcase or through the door to the roof.

The man pushed away from his desk and basically flew to his bookshelf where he madly searched for a book and, once he acquired it, went rushing back to his desk. Loose papers rustled in the wind created by the short, squat little man.

Deep in thought, the man twirled a strand of his curly frizz of hair around one finger and bit his nails on the other.

The doorbell rang, ferociously jolting the man from his thoughts.

"Who could that be right now and always at the worst times." the man grumbled and stood up.

A sweet, young voice called through the secret door.

"Papa, should I get it?"

"Who is it?" He responded.

"I don't know." His daughter called back.

The man sighed. Grumbling and swearing under his breath, he opened the bookshelf door and walked through. His teenage daughter Isabella stood just outside.

"They've just come, but they look important." She said, keeping her voice low.

Isabella's twin sister Iris came closer to her father. "They're from the Capital." She whispered.

"What have I ever done to them, huh?" The man half-shouted and marched towards the door. His daughters shushed him violently, but he hardly noticed. He flung open the door and came face to face with the torso with the most hideously transformed person he'd ever seen. The tall, lean man before him extended his hand to the man.

"Saros Stargazer, correct?" His voice was husky and low.

Saros eyed him with heightened suspicion. "Yes. That is me. I'm sorry that I don't know your name." All the same, Saros shook his hand.

"I am Cronus Law, Head Gamemaker for President Tatiana." The man's red eyes glittered as he spoke.

"Oh, dear!" Saros exclaimed. "What have I done?"

Cronus was not amused. "You have done nothing wrong, Mr. Stargazer. I just wish to speak with you."

Saros opened the door a bit wider and the tall, lanky man stepped in, closely followed by peacekeepers. From around a corner, the identical twins watched closely as Saros invited Cronus to have a seat in a plush couch before the fire.

"What have I done to be graced with your visit?" Saros asked. His voice was low and obviously laced with sarcasm.

The Head Gamemaker paid no notice to Saros' voice and began to speak to him in a hushed tone. Isabella and Iris tried to hear what was being said, but they couldn't make out any of the words. Finally, they retreated to their room where they watched the street until the Gamemaker and his guards had left.

When the girls sprinted downstairs, they nearly collided with their father.

"What did they want?" They asked simultaneously.

Saros sighed. "I am to be a specialist in the games this year. They need an expert."

Isabella looked confused. "Then why do you seem so agitated?"

Saros sighed and leaned heavily on the banister. "Don't you see, if they needed an expert, there are plenty of well-known people socially higher than me to choose from. Instead, they went with a poor man with no reputation. So, if they need to dispose of me, it won't cause a ruckus."

The girls gasped in horror. "Don't you have a choice?" Iris asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Saros shook his head. "With the Capital, you don't get a choice. It's comply or be crushed and I'd much rather comply."

* * *

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and submitted tributes! We have 5 of the 24 tributes submitted. I can't wait to receive some more amazing tributes!_


	4. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

* * *

_Ruby Goldcoin (18)_

The arrow sings as it flies through the air. It hits the target nearly at the center. I lower the bow and analyze where the arrow hit. I reach back and pull another arrow from its holder and mount it in my bow. Pulling back, I release the arrow and it hits directly in the center.

I let out a sigh of pure joy. This is my favorite time of day. The academy is devoid of life. Pale sunshine glows from the windows high above and dust motes float in the air. No people are telling me what to do and how I should do it.

I tuck a strand of my wavy, brown hair behind my ear and retrieve all of the arrows sticking out of the target. This is when I'm happiest. Training alone in the early hours of the morning. I can feel the excited butterflies rising in my stomach. Every nerve tingles with adrenaline when I think of the Hunger Games. I'd been waiting for this day since I was twelve, and I was so ready for it. I would prove to my parents that I could do things my way and still come out on top.

I put the arrows away and did some strength training. By the time I'm done, I'm sweating, dirty, and happy as a bird. I look at the clock on the wall. I have to go and get ready for the reaping. I throw on a jacket and leave the academy behind me.

As I walk down the roads where the less privileged people in our district live, I wonder what it's like for them. Were they forced into a lifestyle they hated? Did everyone else make their decisions for them? I almost wished I could join them in the blissful freedom of working hard for a living and being free to live as you wanted. But then I would never have gone to the academy. And would that have been such a bad thing?

I shake my head, forcefully trying to push all of those thoughts out of my head. I was privileged and should be proud of it. Plus, I was excited to have been picked to be in the Hunger Games. I was ready to show the world just how strong Ruby Goldcoin was.

I walk through the village square, where peacekeepers are setting up for the reaping. I smile when I see the stage is set for the show. Excited butterflies explode in my stomach and I skip off to the back of the justice building. Taking the elevator to the mayor's quarters, I try to smooth away my sweaty hair and mentally prepare for my mother's outburst.

Sure enough, when I step into our apartment, my mother, the mayor of District 1, rushes at me. Anger and worry make the lines on her face more distinguished.

"Where were you?" She shouts angrily.

"Training," I reply calmly, though I'd much rather scream back at her.

My father walks in. As the director of the academy, he is strong and fit, even though he's not very tall. I feel like I'm a giant compared to them.

"Of course she was." He says with an amused grin.

"You're disgusting. Go and shower right now." My mother points in the direction of the bathroom where my sister Adele appears.

I nod without a word and head to the shower. On the way, I throw a punch at Adele. She blocks it quickly and stands, ready to defend herself. I smile broadly at her. She grins, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Girls, please. Not here." Father says sternly. Adele and I relax and I hug her. "That was good," I whisper. Ever since Adele had started training last year, I had taken personal responsibility to train her up into a strong and diligent girl. I think I did pretty well so far.

I leave Adele to go eat breakfast and take a shower. The warm water washes away the grime and sweat from the academy. I step out of the shower and put on a red silk shirt, black pants, and white shoes. I look exactly how I want to. Confident, strong, and independent. I style my wet hair into a high, messy bun and come to the table.

As I sit down I get a disapproving look from my mother and an approving one from my father.

"You couldn't have worn anything nicer?" Mother asks with a grimace.

"She looks exactly how she should look." Father looks sharply at Mother and punches me lightly on the shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever," I say with a smile.

I eat a quick breakfast of eggs and vegetables. No bread or sugar for me. I was on a strict diet that my trainers at the academy had given to me. I watch as Adele eats a bowl of strawberries across from me. What would I give for just one bite of something sweet?

We finish breakfast and me and Adele watch the preparations from our vantage spot in the justice building.

"Now Ruby," My mother begins.

I turn to look at her, biting my lip. When she begins a sentence like that, it never means anything good.

"You could have put a dress on. Someone special is coming to say goodbye to you before you leave."

"Who is it, mom?" I ask annoyed.

She glares at me but continues. "Easton Warwick. He's the son of a very wealthy family on the east side. He wants to wish you luck."

"Really mom?" I roll my eyes and keep watching the preparations. Adele gives me a side-eye. She knows how much I hate the constant suitors. Mom is desperately trying to marry me off to some rich boy. I don't want to marry for an advantage. I wanted to marry for love. Plus, I was dating Tancredi, supposedly, which my mother seemed to have forgotten about.

Reaping time draws closer and people begin to arrive in the square. I watch as teenagers and children come from every direction, happy to see friends and to hang out. Reaping day is never a big deal, especially when academy trainees are all but guaranteed to volunteer. I look out across the district. I wish that I could live as free of a life as they did. They may have had hardships, but at least they were free to make decisions regarding their own lives. I was so ready for the Hunger Games. Finally, I get to make my own rules and decide on my future.

_Tancredi Long (18)_

Reaping day has come. Another day, another year.

I watch the clock until it strikes 6 in the morning. I sit up and take a deep breath. Today was going to be a relaxing day. No one had work and school was out for the day.

I hate reaping day. It's so stupid. Not only does it mean that I have a full day of nothing to do, but it messes with my brain and my schedule.

I step out of bed and walk across the wooden floor to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my straw-colored hair, and dress in my reaping outfit. I get dressed as I would on any other day. A simple t-shirt, today it's blue, a pair of jeans, and my favorite pair of brown boots, newly shined.

Next on my morning schedule is breakfast. I head to the kitchen/dining room/living room that takes up the majority of our small house. I get a piece of stale bread and make some eggs to go with it. I also start breakfast for my parents, who should be awake soon. By the time I'm done eating breakfast, it's 6:45. Normally, my parents would have left for work and I would be leaving for school. But today is the stupid reaping.

"Good morning honey." My mother steps out of her and dad's bedroom. She looks especially pretty this morning. Her curly brown hair is held back with her favorite orange handkerchief and her blue eyes sparkle.

"You're up early." She says with a yawn.

I shrug. I can't mess with my internal clock. At least, I'm doing my best."

Mom shakes her head and walks to the shared bathroom. I start cooking her eggs when she comes back out. As I watch the eggs sizzle at the bottom of the pan, I wonder who will get chosen today. In my opinion, the Hunger Games are stupid. There are much easier and less potentially harmful ways to raise yourself in society. Someday, I would be as rich as the Mayor. Maybe even richer. I would elevate my family from the dirt and we would be respected by everyone. Just thinking of that day gave me chills of excitement.

My father stepped into the room and took a big whiff of the air. "Smells good." He mumbles and shuffles over to where Mom is putting her shoes on.

"Someday," I whisper to myself, "We'll be having real breakfasts, not just eggs and bread."

My parents don't hear me and kiss each other gently.

I wish that Ruby would be that affectionate. I had been trying to get her to accept me for almost 3 months and she wouldn't have any of it. She always had to "focus on training." I wished she would just get over her obsessive love of training or the Hunger Games and love me. After all, marriage is the fastest way to elevate yourself in society.

I finish cooking breakfast for my family and decide to head out early for the reaping. We lived a few miles from the square and I wanted to see Ruby before the reaping started. My parents didn't quite know how much Ruby disliked me and her parents seemed to have forgotten that I existed, but I wasn't about to let her go so easily.

The day was nice, although a bit overcast. I walk briskly down the streets of District 1, taking in the change of scenery the closer I got to the square. The wooden, weatherbeaten houses paved the way to clean, stone houses. The dead grass and dirt road turned into paved streets with well-kept gardens in front of the houses.

"Someday," I tell myself with an inward grin.

The square in front of the justice building is not yet full. People mill about lazily and talk to old friends. Because everyone knows that the academy kids will volunteer, no one is worried about dying today. I look for Ruby, but her beautiful hazel eyes are nowhere to be seen.

I get checked in at the desk where the peacekeepers take attendance. My bloody, 12-year-old fingerprint stares at me when they find my profile. I am allowed into the marked off area. In the standing place, I see many girls who'd dumped me in the past. Apparently, I only wanted them for the money they would get, which was only partially true. I had enjoyed all of their company, but they did not appreciate my ambition. One of the girls rolled her eyes when I walked by and began to whisper to her friends. I didn't even care. I was here to get back home, and that was it.

_Ruby Goldcoin (18)_

I make my way out into the crowd of children entering into the marked off area.

"You good?" I practically shout to Adele above the noise.

She nods in return, smiles and runs off to find her friends. I spot my friend Joy standing in line at the table. I push my way to her and hug her.

"You excited?" She asks, bouncing on her toes.

"Yes." I nod and bounce with her.

"I can't believe that my best friend is going to the Hunger Games." She shoulders me playfully. "And she'll probably win too."

"I hope so." I shrug and smile. I do hope I win. Maybe, I can finally earn some real respect for who I am, not my money.

We stand and wait for a good long time before being admitted into the square. As I head over to the girls' section, I see Tancredi out of the corner of my eye. My ambitious and fortune-seeking boyfriend. Did he really care for me? I had no idea, but it didn't feel like it. When he started heading over to me I turned to Joy.

"You go ahead. I'm going to talk to Tancredi." I mutter unhappily.

Joy smiles sadly. "Go ahead. Soon, you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Right?" I say with a grin and turn around. Tancredi is standing right in front of me. I look down at him and force a smile on my face.

"Hey babe." he hugs me and kisses me. I pull away quickly.

"Hey," I respond tensely.

"Why so nervous." He steps back and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm not nervous," I say and turn away. Tancredi's charm had long ago lost its, well, charm.

I walk away as our escort, Darla Bonsner steps to the stage and introduces my mother. I do have to admit, my mother is perfect in front of the audience. Well-spoken, beautiful, and smart. I watch her speech with pride and admiration. Even though I don't agree with her, I still love her.

Next, the previous victors come out and speak. There are so many, that only a select few can speak before each reaping. My father is one f them. I feel my heart practically glow inside my chest when he mentions me. I smile knowingly up at him, and I think that he winks at me.

Finally, the bowls of names are brought out. I take a deep breath as Darla, dressed like a giant, blue gemstone pulls out a name from the jar.

"Skylar Jamey." She reads into the microphone.

"I volunteer," I call out confidently.

I walk up to the stage, ignoring the peacekeeper escort behind me and flaunt a winning smile. The Games began now.

"What a beautiful and confident young lady." Darla purrs and pulls me to the microphone. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ruby Goldcoin, daughter of Grace and Martial Goldcoin."

The whole district claps and chants my name. I smile and soak in the glory of it all. This is what I was born to do. Meant to do, be the leader of my own life and be known for who I am, not who anyone else makes me into.

Darla steps over the bs bowl and reaches around, chubby hand into the bowl.

_Tancredi Long (18)_

And as expected, Ruby volunteers. I clap and cheer for her, giving her the widest smile possible. Maybe I do care for her just a little, in the depths of my heart. I force the ugly thought away as quickly as it comes. Family comes first.

"Now for the boys." Darla glides over to the bowl and sticks her hand in. "The male tribute from District 1 is Tancredi Long!"

Silence follows. No one volunteers. No one speaks up. I look around frantically for a split second before I step forward. I cannot even comprehend what just happened. I'm going to the Hunger Games. The dreaded, hated games.

Somehow, I compose myself enough to walk to the stage.

"What an athletic and strong gentleman." Darla gushes and the district claps for me and Ruby.

I turn to my partner, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. As I meet Ruby's hazel eyes, I can't help but notice that they are laser-focused. She no longer regards me as her boyfriend. I am nothing but an obstacle to keep her from winning. I know that I have to ally with her, or else she'll kill me before the games even begin.

We shake hands and I ignore the look of pure resentment that she gives me. I had to come home. No matter what it took. I would come home and finally have the status that I desired.

_Ruby Goldcoin (18)_

I cannot even believe it. As Tancredi walks to the stage, I follow him with my eyes as a cat does to a mouse. How could he, of all people get chosen? Anyone would be better than him.

We shake hands and I don't even try to hide the resentment that I feel towards him. As soon as we get on the train, I'm leaving behind my once-boyfriend. I'm no longer interested in his ambition. We are guided into the justice building and I know one thing for sure, Tancredi will not be the District 1 tribute coming home this year.

* * *

_What do you think about our District 1 tributes, Ruby and Tancredi? A huge thank you to sherazade96 for both of these awesome tributes. _

_We now have 7/24 tributes with one slot reserved. Thank you to everyone who has submitted and if you are interested, please go check out my profile. All of the information regarding this SYOT is on there. Thank you so much! _


	5. Iris Stargazer

_Iris Stargazer (daughter of Saros Stargazer)_

* * *

The peacekeeper opened the dark wooden door, revealing the lavish room inside. I gripped the two bags in my hands even tighter. Exchanging a glance with my twin sister, Isabella, I could see that she was thinking the same thing.

"This is so weird."

Papa pushed past us and thanked the peacekeeper. The peacekeeper handed Papa the keys to the apartment and left down the red-carpeted hall. We all stepped into the apartment and gasped in amazement.

The floor was the same red, lush, carpet as the hall and the walls were scrubbed white and clean. The furniture was white, stainless, and looked brand new. The wooden kitchen floor was the same dark brown as the door. A huge window overlooked the Capital and let in the bright sunshine.

We stared at it, speechless. Now I know why the Capital lady who had come to greet us had looked at us funny. Our plain clothes and run-down luggage had no place in this fancy apartment.

"This is incredible!" Izzy set down the luggage and drifted into the kitchen area. Papa went to observe the window and I found a door that led to the bedroom. Everything was so much fancier than anything we had seen up close before. I wandered around the apartment, speechless.

I was walking past the door when a loud buzz made me jump back. A small gray box next to the door was emitting the buzz and a voice was broadcast into the room.

"Mr. Stargazer? Are you there?" The voice asked.

Papa ran up to it and pushed a small green button. "Yes. We are all alive and well yes." He responded.

I cocked my head. That was a weird answer.

"You and your daughters are invited to a celebratory dinner in the President's quarters at 6 pm sharp. Please dress nicely."

I recognized the voice as the woman from downstairs. I stifled a giggle at her remark. Izzy shushes me quickly.

"Um yes, we will be there. Right on time. Yes. Goodbye." Papa hit a red button and turned to us. "Well, you heard the lady." He said with a shrug and walked into the bathroom.

Izzy and I follow him slowly. Somehow, we are going to dinner with fancy people. We know why Papa's here, and it seems like it should be amazing. A new and exciting experience for us, who'd only ever seen the poor areas of the Capital. But Papa was scared, which meant me and Izzy were scared as well.

Papa's rough voice calls to us. "Get ready girls. There are some nice clothes in your rooms."

We both walk into our bedroom. It is lavishly decorated, like the rest of the apartment. Red, plush comforters cover the twin (how ironic) beds and a bookshelf full of books is built into the wall. I resist the urge to look at the books and instead open one of the white dresser drawers. Inside is a vast collection of shirts and pants. Isabella opens the closet and a vast array of colorful dresses greets us. Izzy's green eyes light up when she sees them. I feel a thrill go through my stomach. So this is what it's like to be rich.

Later that evening, we stood at the door to the dining hall. I have Izzy's hand in mine and she squeezes it tightly. We both look identical. We're wearing flowy, pastel pink jumpsuits that have a halter neck and a sash tied around the front. We have matching golden earrings, bracelets, and a necklace with a green stone embedded in a little teardrop-shaped charm. We have the same white heels on as well. Papa looks handsome in his suit, but his hair remained as wild as ever. Izzy and I inherited his hair, but ours is straight and slicked into a low ponytail.

An avox opens the door for us and we step into the grandest room I've ever seen. The ceiling stretches high above us and huge, crystal chandeliers dangle down, giving off a cheery light. A huge mahogany table stretches nearly the length of the room and many people are sitting at it.

Many pairs of eyes turn to stare, but one woman stands up. She has blonde hair and sharp features. She wears a mint green dress that fits her skinny, angular form and tall white heels. President Tatiana is not one to be trifled with.

Despite the cold greeting from everyone else, President Tatiana leaves her seat and comes striding over to us. I'm essentially holding my breath as she shakes Papa's hand and hugs me and Izzy.

"How wonderful." She says. "Twins. And you both look stunning tonight." Her smile is warm, despite her cold appearance.

Papa manages to smile back. I can't believe that I'm talking to, standing next to, the President of Panem.

"Come and sit. We are about to eat." She takes my free hand and leads me and Izzy to two vacant seats next to her. I can't even comprehend what is going on. Wait till I tell Livi at school. Papa comes and sits next to us. I don't miss the cold glare that he shoots at Mr. Law, who sits at the other end of the table.

The dinner is magnificent and grander than any we've ever had. Tatiana is so kind to us and talks to us about everything and anything. She always seemed so interested in what we had to say. She definitely had an air of importance about her, but she was kind and sweet to us. I found it hard to believe that such a sweet woman could issue the Hunger Games and watch children die.

But somehow, in some way, I felt like it was more of Mr. Law's ideas that were so horrible. He looked menacing every moment and never smiled. I knew from the day I met him that I disliked him with every fiber of my being. When someone gave you chills to look upon them, you knew that something was wrong.

* * *

Hello friends! I hope that everyone is safe and healthy at home. What do you think of Iris? Also, we have 9/24 tributes submitted and 2 reserved! Almost halfway! If you would like to submit a tribute, all of the information is on my profile. A round of applause to all of the wonderful people who have submitted a tribute already! Have a wonderful day!


	6. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reapings**

**(Xander 'Ace' Ohms and Abigail 'Abby' Relond)**

_Abigail 'Abby' Relond (17)_

I sit up sharply, covering my mouth with my hands, holding back the scream that threatens to wake up the whole house. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait until the panic has passed. I'm not in the car, with my twin sister next to me. I'm not shaking her in the passenger seat, covered in blood. I'm not crying as she is pronounced dead. I'm sitting on the floor in a heap of blankets on the floor of my best friend's house.

Mia is asleep on the bed, her curly, caramel-colored hair spread out like a fan from her face. She's the reason that I'm still living. She's the only thing keeping me from killing myself.

Her room is nice, though it's small. Much smaller than my room, but cozier. Some would say I was lucky to live with one of the richest families in District 5, but they were wrong. My parents cared more for money than their daughter who was no longer a twin because she had been killed by Abby. Mia's house was the only solace in the whole, massive, power-generating district.

Mia was sitting up, her eyes groggy. "When'd you get up?" She asks around a yawn.

I'm still panting from the nightmare, but force myself to answer cheerily, "Just a few minutes."

"Good," Mia says and wipes her brow exaggeratedly.

We laugh and get up to get ready. I have no interest in seeing my parents before the reaping, so I follow Mia into her bathroom. We brush our hair and our teeth (she kindly bought me a toothbrush) and I leave so that she can get dressed.

Once I leave the bathroom, I meander over to the window. Mia and her family live on the second floor of a building not far from the town square. Today, the sun shines on the glinting roofs of District 5. It's beautiful and yet blinding. Because we have electricity, we also have cars that run solely on solar panels. You can hear the incessant horns of the cars as they drove on the narrow roads.

I step away once Mia comes out. She's dressed in a nice pair of pants with a blue shirt. She's done some makeup so she looks especially nice.

"You look so good!" I say with a grin.

"Thanks." She smiles and shrugs. "You will too."

I smile and go into the bathroom. Last night, Mia and I had picked out our outfits from her closet. I'm wearing a loose purple shirt and black jeans. I fix my red hair that is styled in a pixie cut and step out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Mia gushes. "That shirt brings out your eye color."

I bat my eyelashes and grin. "Thank you," I say in an exaggerated Capital accent.

We both giggle and walk out into the spacious apartment.

Mrs. Kent has breakfast prepared for us. "Good morning girls." She smiles and sets down plates of food at the table.

"Good morning!" we say in unison and burst out laughing.

Mrs. Kent smiles and shakes her head. When Mr. Kent comes out, they embrace and she turns to get food for him. I wish that the pang of jealousy inside of me wasn't so sharp as it was then. These people cared for each other. Loved each other. My family used to be like that, until the accident.

We finish breakfast and walk down the back stairs and into the alleyway where the Kent family keeps their car.

"I'll walk," I say quickly and wave to Mia. "See you afterward!"

"See you after." She smiles at me and ducks into the car.

I walk alone down the alley and onto the street. It's only a few miles to the square. I refuse to go inside one of those cars ever again.

The walk is nice, and the day is clear. I pass a group of gangsters on their way to the reaping. They stumble around looking half-drunk from lack of sleep and laugh raucously amongst themselves. I pass them on the opposite side of the road.

The town square is already filled with people. Children nervously file towards the table to get checked in. I push through the crowd, hoping to avoid my parents at all costs. I see them once. A fleeting glimpse of my mother, sitting on the top of our car yelling something to my father who yells back. I turn in the opposite direction and hide behind the 18-year-olds. It's hard being a tall red-head when you're trying to avoid someone.

_Xander 'Ace' Ohms_

_The previous night... _

"How are you so freaking good at this Ace?" The angry young man glares at me from across the table.

I shrug. "Once you've played enough, you know all the secrets," I say in a mysterious tone while counting the cash I had just won.

"How the heck do you win almost every game?" He continued, staring wistfully at the bulging bag of cash that I shove the newly won money into.

"I don't win every one," I say, shaking my head with a look of mock sadness. "Dealer and gambit win some as well."

My two closest pals, Kette and Wyatt, or more famously known as Dealer and Gambit, grin nearly identical smiles.

The young men at the table slink off into the dark of the alley, frustrated and annoyed.

I laugh and bump fists with my partners in winning. "You can't win 'em all," I say leaning back in my chair. "But you can win most of them."

Our laughter carries out into the dark street and we're left with an empty table and bulging pockets. No night could be better…

_The next morning…_

I wake up with a massive yawn. When you run a gambling ring, sleep is the last thing on your mind. I feel for the massive pouch of cash that stays under my head as I sleep. It's there, as always. But you can never take security for granted.

I stand up groggily and look around. The sun is shining into the abandoned storehouse. I probably should have gone home last night, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Wake up sleepy-hogs." I kick Dealer and Gambit until they stir.

Abandoned bottles and trash litter the ground and I kick them out of the way as I head for the door.

"Isn't today reaping day?" Gambit asks and stands up from the concrete where he'd lain all night.

"Who gives a crap about reaping day?" I roll my eyes and turn to face the tall skinny boy in front of me.

"The peacekeepers." He replies without hesitation.

He does have a point.

Dealer finally stands up and comes over. "We're 18 now, why should we go?"

"Whatever, it's the last one for all of us," I grumble and step through a door that's nearly fallen off its hinges. "It's already almost time. We should go."

Gambit, Dealer, and I walk down the street. We laugh and chat about last night's success. You'd think people would know that the game was rigged, but so far no one had figured it out. We stumble on the uneven road. I'm too sleep-deprived and giddy to even care.

The square is crowded and loud, but I don't care. I want to see Nina, my sister before the reaping starts. I leave my buddies to go and search for her. Finally, I see her blonde head near the check-in table. I hug her from behind and she scrambles to get away from my strong arms. She turns around and glares at me before giggling.

"Who'd you think I was?" I say, grabbing her into a hug.

"Probably Gambit." She says.

"How are mom and dad?" I ask, trying to ignore the guilt that stays in the pit of my stomach.

"Fine." She says with a shrug. "Just as worried about you as ever."

"Worried?" I say in mock disbelief. "About me?"

Nina rolls her eyes. "Yes, about you dummy." She hugs me and turns to check-in.

I follow behind her. I hope that Nina doesn't get picked. Sure, some people would say I didn't care about my family. I may have spent too much money on tattoos, playing, cards, and other things that don't need to be mentioned, but I still care. Mostly about Nina, but also my parents. They're not proud of me, so I try to avoid them.

I sign in and go stand in the 18-year-old boy section. Most of us are men already, rough, hardened by the harsh world, excited to be done with the child label that comes with the Hunger Games.

Eventually, Dealer and Gambit join me and we stand, waiting for the reaping to begin. As the video plays and all the past victors (there aren't very many) speak, I can feel sweat dripping down the back of my neck. My legs ache from standing around and my eyelids begin to droop.

Finally, our escort, a huge man with spiky white hair and nearly white skin calls for our attention. "And now, we begin." He thunders into the microphone.

He reaches his massive hand into the girls' bowl, shoves it to the bottom of the bowl and picks out a name. After struggling to unfold the neat little slip of paper, he booms into the microphone, "The female tribute from District 5 is Abigail Relond!"

_Abigail 'Abby' Relond (17)_

I stare in utter shock at the stage. The fact that the escort just called my name doesn't compute. Finally, someone shoves me forward. I shake my head and walk up to the stage. A smile is plastered on my face. I am aware that I am being watched.

As I step up to the hideously white man who is our district escort, I try to keep panic from rising inside of me. I shake the man's pudgy hand and turn to face the crowd. This is it. My punishment. From who? Who knows? I killed my sister, and this is how I get my payback. I don't even hear the next words of the escort. I am only aware of the smile I have plastered on my face and the sweat that seeps through my clenched fists.

I look out over the staring faces of my District. Mia is crying and has her hands over her face. I can see her shoulders shaking. I see my mother and father. They stare at me with a look, not of love, not of regret, but hatred. I return the stare. I no longer care about them.

But, despite my desperation to forget my parents, their stare hits something deep inside of me and tears well in my eyes. I blink them away. They aren't my parents. Not anymore. My gaze falls towards Mia's crying face. I see someone standing next to her, hazy and hardly visible, but there. I must be hallucinating, but the hazy version of my twin sister stares up at me. Her eyes are full of love and her smile lights up her face. Emma's soft lips move up and down to say something, and somehow I hear it.

"You got this."

The vision of my sister disappears and new confidence fills me on the inside. I would win these games. I would show my parents that I'm not just the girl who killed her sister. I would win for the both of us, me and Emma.

_Xander 'Ace' Ohms_

A redheaded girl walks slowly to the platform. She has a smile on her face, but I know better. She's terrified, just like everyone who's ever been reaped in an outer district. She steps on the stage, shakes the hand of the escort and stares blankly out at the audience, a smile still plastered on her face.

The escort moves over to the boys' bowl and repeats the same, intense, slow process of picking out a name. He leans over to the microphone, his dark beady eyes scanning the boys. I shudder as his gaze passes over me.

"The male tribute from District 5 is Xander Ohms."

I freeze for a moment, the words sinking in. I swear under my breath as everyone turns to look at me. They all know who I am.

I step forward confidently. No one can know how terrified I am. I'm a great card player and street fighter, but I'm no warrior or survivor. Unless the arena is a bunch of alleyways, then I'm essentially screwed.

I push away the negative thoughts and saunter to the stage. I'm adaptable. I can do this. I shake the escort's hand heartily, though I'd almost rather shove my hand down my own throat. I'm strong, smart, and people seem to enjoy my company. I hope that I can get a lot of sponsors and a fair amount of luck.

As the escort congratulates us, I sneak a glance at Abigail. She hasn't moved or even looked at me. The shock I guess. She seems like a good ally. She looks strong, and she's also pretty. Maybe we can pool our sponsored gifts together and have some advantage.

The escort beckons us to shake hands and Abigail finally moves. I shake her hand and smile my most charming smile. She looks at me with a critical eye and nods back to me. I take that as a good sign.

As we're led into the justice building, I can only hope that whatever luck has kept me alive in the alleys of District 5 wouldn't desert me in the games.

* * *

Hello readers! A round of applause for these two very interesting tributes submitted by Yugi-Smallymcsmall and Marie464. We have 9/24 tributes and two reserved spots. Same as last update, but still almost halfway there! Thank you to everyone who has submitted so far and I hope that, if you're new here, you will consider submitting a tribute. ;) See you soon!


	7. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Reapings**

_Willow Ross (16) and Henry Ross (18)_

* * *

_Willow Ross (16)_

The sun is just coming in through my window. The sky above the textile factories is a mixture of pink, purple, and orange stained clouds blowing in the gentle wind.

I sit up and push my dark brown hair out of my face. It's reaping day. I lay back down on my pillow and pull the covers up to my chin. The nighttime warmth lingers in the blankets and I snuggle in deeper.

Down the hall, I can hear the house beginning to wake up. Papa is making coffee in the kitchen. I can hear the pot clanging and the water boiling. I can't hear Henry yet, which means he's still asleep.

I sit up again, coming to terms with the fact that its morning. I swing my legs off the side of the bed, stand up, and stretch for a moment. The cold air hits my bare legs and I shiver. I grab the blanket off my bed and wrap it around my shoulders and stumble blearily into the kitchen.

Papa is sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee contentedly while looking out the window. The house had very few windows, but the one in the kitchen faced the street so that Papa could see what was happening. I like the view of the factories better.

"Good morning," I say to his back.

He doesn't turn around, but he responds, "Good morning Willow."

I don't try to hold any conversation yet as I get a cup of water. For breakfast, I make myself a bowl of oatmeal. It's bland, but it's filling. I take my steaming bowl to the kitchen table and sit next to Papa.

He's a middle-aged man, with dark hair and a rough, thick beard. He strokes it amiably as I sit down.

"Sleep well?" I ask, trying to get his attention

He shrugs. No attention from him this morning. I've gotten used to it. He likes Henry better. I mean, he spent a whole month fighting for him when he and Mom got divorced.

I eat my oatmeal quickly, desperate to escape the silence that seems to clog the air around us. Once I'm done, I stand to go. Papa's voice reaches my ears.

"Make sure you get Henry up then. Wouldn't want him to sleep too late."

I nod and dump my dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them. I'm so sick of favoritism.

I stalk down the hallway and am about to knock on Henry's door when I get a better idea. I open the door quietly. Henry is lying in bed still, his blankets in a muddled heap around his body. I creep forward and jump on him.

"Wha-," Henry groans as I lay on top of him.

"Wake up! Who do you think you are? The president?" I laugh and jump off the bed. Henry sits up and blinks his light brown eyes hard.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks groggily.

I sigh. "Papa said to wake you up. We wouldn't want the golden boy to miss his last reaping."

Henry rolls his eyes as I leave the room. He acts like he's not the favorite, but he knows and enjoys his status. I love him, and he loves me, but we both have accepted the fact that he is favored.

I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth, and throw my hair into a messy bun. Next, I put on my reaping outfit. It's a faded blue skirt paired with a red blouse. I tuck the ends of my shirt into my skirt and observe the outfit. It's good enough for the reaping. I add some brown shoes to the outfit and walk out of the bathroom. I come face to face with Henry, who smiles at me.

"How do I look?" I spin around quickly.

"Just fine." He says and pats my shoulder.

The bathroom door shuts as I walk into my bedroom. I don't have much else to do to get ready. Maybe I can leave early and see Hailey.

"Papa," I call outside of his bedroom door.

An annoyed sigh escapes from behind the half-open door. "What is it, Willow?"

"Can I leave now?"

"Whatever." He answers. "Just take care of yourself and don't talk to strangers."

I roll my eyes. The answer from every parent. I quickly walk out the door and down the front steps.

The sun has risen, even though it's cloudy. Little rays of sunlight peer from behind clouds as the wind hurries along. I half-skip, half-walk to the bus stop. Already, lots of people are waiting there. Mostly nervous-looking parents and terrified children, but a few older people who look like they just rolled out of bed. I stand behind them all, not wanting to talk to any of them. My smart mouth could get the better of me, and that was always bad. Finally, the bus pulled up and we boarded.

The bus had no fare because no one had the money to pay it anyways. It was too far to walk to the square for most people, so the mayor had kindly allowed free buses to cart people to and fro.

The bus itself was rickety. The seats were old and peeling, the floor was covered with multiple colored stains and the metal bars to hold were rusty. The engine roared louder than the factory machines and the wheels bounced the passengers with unforgiving mercy.

Standing there, I watched through the grimy windows the people coming out of their homes. The whole district was alive today. I suddenly heard a horrible and distinguishable noise behind me. I quickly made my way to the door of the bus. One of the poor kids had thrown up. A twelve year old most likely. I hopped easily off the doorless bus and continued walking. I could catch another bus.

When I arrived in front of the justice building, it was packed with children and teenagers and parents. I stayed on the outskirts of the fray, looking for Hailey. I saw her walking towards me, waving her hands in the air. I smiled and ran to hug her.

"How are you?" Hailey asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Good. Still generally disliked by all, but good." I responded with a shrug.

Hailey giggled. "I like you. What about me?" She said in mock offense.

"You? I never would have guessed." I say sarcastically.

We burst into a fit of laughter.

"Look how pretty the decorations are." Hailey gestures to the flags and banners that hang from every possible place in the square.

"Yeah," I say, squinting at the decorations. "I could enjoy it if it wasn't so hideous."

"Willow!" Hailey shoves me over. "Don't say stuff like that out loud."

I shrug. It's true. The capital is pretty hideous. From their fashion sense to their treatment of the districts.

"We should go." Hailey nods to the table where people are gathering.

I nod and follow my friend into the fray. I was so glad for her friendship. Nothing could ever tear us apart.

_Henry Ross (18)_

Something jumps on me. I wake up startled and try to fight against the blankets that I've been tangled up with.

"Wake up! Who do you think you are? The president?" Willow's cheery voice shouts in my ear.

I sit up groggily. The sun is shining through my window and the light is blinding. I prop myself up on my arms and blink to adjust my eyes to the light.

"Why'd you do that?" I mutter, rubbing my eye sleepily.

WIllow perches on the edge of my bed, her brown eyes nearly sparkling in the light.

"Papa said to wake you up. We wouldn't want the golden boy to miss his last reaping." She says. I can see that she's trying to keep her smile when she mentions Papa, but sadness and rejection cloud over her joyful face.

I roll my eyes. She thinks that Papa doesn't love her. Of course, he does. I just don't know why he doesn't show it more.

Willow leaves the room and I close my eyes again. I would love to go back to sleep, but as Willow said, today is reaping day. My last reaping day.

I stand up and go out to the kitchen. The wood floor is smooth under my bare feet and a slight breeze blows through the house. I get myself a piece of bread and put some peanut butter on it. Then, I proceed to rummage through the pantry, looking for more food. After my breakfast raid, I head to the bathroom.

Willow comes out of the bathroom wearing a very fashionable blue skirt with a red blouse tucked into it. Her hair has been done up into a messy bun.

"How do I look?" She spins around so I can see the full look.

"Just fine," I say, patting her shoulder. I close the bathroom door and get dressed. My reaping outfit is a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans. I run my hands through my hair, trying to find the desired placement of it. I give up after a bit. My hair is always a bit of a mess.

By the time I leave the bathroom, Willow has already left. I turn to Papa, who's just come out of his bedroom.

"Good morning Henry." He smiles at me.

"Morning Papa," I say with an equal smile.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asks before draining the last bit of coffee from his mug.

"Yeah." I nod and go to put my shoes on. I force myself not to answer the question that I so longed to ask. Why did he and Mama favor me over Willow? I decide to let it go. It's nice to be loved, just not at someone else's expense.

Papa and I leave the house and catch a bus to the square. It's busy and very loud. I hop out of the bus, wave to Papa, and go to check-in. People stop me on my way over, still asking about the boy I saved from drowning in a pond a few years back. I answer their questions and listen to their praise. It's all old news now.

Suddenly, someone jumps on my back. Nearly falling over, I stumble and regain balance as my best friend Mill jumps off my back.

"What is it with people jumping on me?" I ask in exasperation.

Mill grins. "This is the last one dude. We're almost done with the darn Hunger Games!"

He gives me a fist bump. I finish off the secret handshake with a dab, a move we learned from an old book on the history of culture.

We move to get checked in and file into our sections. I find Willow's brown bun in the 16-year-old girls' section. I also see Olivia, the really smart girl from school. She's smiling and talking to her friend. Her eyes are big and expressive and she's so kind and considerate.

"Dude?" Mill taps me on the shoulder. "You awake?"

"Yeah," I respond. Did I really just spend all that time staring at Olivia? I feel heat rise to my cheeks. Why were feelings so complicated?

_Willow Ross (16)_

The escort for District 8 appears onstage. He's a tall, dark-skinned man with curly black hair and an outfit that looks like one of our factories just threw up all over him.

"Goooooood morning District 8." He shouts in the mic.

Everyone in the crowd winces and I stifle a giggle. Hailey jabs me gently with her elbow, but her eyes tell me that she wants to laugh as well.

The ceremony continues. The sun gets hotter. Sweat starts to dampen the underneath of my arm. Finally, the reaping begins.

The escort waltzes onto the stage and reaches into the girls' bowl. He pulls out a slip of paper and unfolds it slowly.

"THe female tribute from District 8 isssss Willow Ross!" His shout echoes around the square.

I hear Hailey gasp with horror, but I don't feel scared. After the overall shock passes, I realize that this is a chance to prove myself. To step out of my brother's shadow and fly on my own. I look and nod to Hailey, who's started crying, trying to tell her that I'm ok. I walk up to the podium quickly and without hesitation. I can do this. I shake the escort's hand and he smiles obnoxiously at me. I shiver. It's the same smile that Papa gives Henry. One of the general happiness that you're standing anywhere near them.

I stare into the crowd. I smile and keep a brave face on. I can do this. It's been done before. I'd seen the Hunger Games enough to know who wins and who doesn't. As I scan the crowd, I catch Henry's eye. He has a determined look on his face and suddenly, I know what he's going to do. I shake my head, almost imperceptibly, but he doesn't see it.

I don't even hear the original tribute's name. I just hear my perfect brother's voice call out, "I volunteer."

Henry walks confidently to the stage, his eyes catching mine and holding my gaze. I can't believe it. Why would he volunteer? Surely he knows that I wanted to do this alone. Oh well, nothing could be done about it now.

"And what is your name sir?" The escort holds the mic to Henry.

"Henry Ross." He replies with a charming smile.

A general hush falls over the crowd. They know who he is. The one who saved the drowning boy and whose parents spent a month fighting over him.

As we moved to shake hands, I glared at him.

"Why?" I whispered.

"You'll see." He says darkly and turns to go into the justice building.

I follow him, my eyes narrowing. He's so perfect. Why can't I escape him?

_Henry Ross (18)_

I can see the anger and frustration in her eyes. It reads clearly on her face. But no matter what, she's not going to the Hunger Games alone. I am going to protect her. She may not think that she needs it, but she'll soon realize just how much she actually needs me.

* * *

_Hello friends! I want to first apologize if the format keeps changing. I'm still figuring out what I like best. Next, I want to thank Marie464 for these two amazing tributes. Finally, I am happy to announce that we now have 13/24 tributes with 4 reserved slots. Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted so far or who has reserved a slot. I never thought I would make it this far, and now look where I am. This is because of your guys' support and I appreciate you immensely! Please feel free to review anything! I love constructive criticism and love hearing from y'all. Also, if you are interested in submitting a tribute, please check out either my profile or see Chapter 2 of this story. Your support is greatly appreciated!_

_(whew that was a long note!) _


	8. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Reapings**

_Tyler Johnson (15) and Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15)_

* * *

_Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15)_

The light streams through the uncovered window of my room. I shiver, even under my blankets and roll away from the window. Today's reaping day, so I enjoy the extra sleep. The thin quilt is pulled away, revealing my bare feet to the chilly room.

I yank the blankets back over me. They are almost immediately pulled away again.

"Quit it," I grumble.

"You quit it." My younger sister Ashley mumbles and rolls closer to me. I can feel the rise and fall of her back on mine. It's comforting and warming at the same time.

"Girls. Get up." My mother walks into the room with a glare on her face. Her blonde hair, similar to my own, is pulled into a tight, high bun.

"Isn't it reaping day?" Ashley sits up, letting a cold rush of air hit my back. I sigh and sit up as well. There's no avoiding the chill.

"It is. And I won't have my girls looking disheveled in front of all those cameras." Mother visibly shudders when she says the word.

Ashley rolls out of bed and I follow. Maybe I'll have some time to see Tyler before the reapings start. Tyler is the older brother of my sister's "boyfriend." I don't see how a 13-year-old girl and a 14-year-old boy could be considered "dating" but Mother and Father are fine with it. At least I got a new friend out of it.

I follow my younger sister to the bathroom where we wash up in the cracked mirror and brush our hair. I braid Ashley's blonde hair in a crown around her head. When she turns to look at me, I can't help but smile. She's so beautiful. No wonder Caleb loved her so much.

"Go and get dressed." I shove her out of the bathroom with a grin.

"Hey!" she protests.

I smile bigger and close the door. Alone in the cold bathroom, I braid two strands of hair from either side of my face and pull them together in the back. I put my face close to the mirror and rub at the freckles on my face. They would never disappear, especially with how much time I spent outside cutting wood. I pull back and squint my eyes.

Yep. As expected. I'm not near as pretty as Ashley is. I wish that I had her clear skin and dainty body. I had inherited my father's athletic and toned physique, as well as his freckles.

I leave the bathroom and step into the kitchen. Mother has prepared breakfast and Father sits on a stump that serves as a chair.

"You look nice," Mother comments with a smile.

"Thanks." I shrug and walk past dad.

As I walk by him, I tap his nose lightly and swagger away.

"Excuse me?!" He exclaims with laughter. We'd had that joke since I was a toddler.

I step into the bedroom to grab my reaping outfit when I see Ashley. She's wearing a green and white dress with cute little black boots. She turns around when I come in and smiles.

"How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous Ash," I say.

"I hope Caleb likes it." She twirls around with a giddy grin on her face.

I roll my eyes but smile at her happiness.

"Girls, breakfast is ready." Mother calls.

"Hurry up and go." I push Ashley out and close the door. I put on my reaping dress which is a white dress with little yellow flowers printed on it. Multiple yellow stains color the front of the dress, but I don't care. I put on my brown boots and a bracelet that my best friend Caity made for me on the second day after we met. It was made of three tiny threads of white, yellow, and green thread. I wore it only on special occasions so I wouldn't lose it.

I step out of the bedroom and sit at the table. Ashley daintily eats her bread and bone broth, never slurping or spilling crumbs. I eat just fine, but much quicker. Why waste time on eating?

Mother hurries Father to get dressed because we have to leave soon. Father sighs and goes behind the curtain that serves as my parent's bedroom wall. I smile at them. This is how life has always been. I love my family. Mother turns to me and Ashley at the table. Tears suddenly fill her eyes.

"Mom. What's wrong?" Ashley asks, confused.

"You are both so beautiful." She gushes and wipes away her tears. "I have something for you both." She goes behind the bedroom curtain and returns with two bows. One is white and the other is a beautiful emerald green. She pins the white one to Ashley's hair and puts the green one in mine.

"For good luck." She tells us. Then, as she glances at the small clock on the wall, she exclaims, "We have to leave!"

All serenity forgotten, me and Ashley laugh and finish breakfast.

As we leave our humble wooden shack, I can't help but get some butterflies. What if I get reaped? What if Ash gets reaped? What would I do? I put the thoughts out of my head. District 7 is huge. There's such a small chance that either of us would get reaped that I'm hardly worried.

_Tyler Johnson (15)_

"Ty," my mother's gentle voice wakes me up from my sleep. I open one eye groggily. "You have to get up. It's Reaping Day."

She walks away and opens up the curtains of my window. It's not a beautiful day, but at least it's not raining.

I sit up slowly, trying to rub the sleeplessness away from my eyes. It's impossible to hide the bags under my eyes, but I try anyway.

"Don't rub your eyes." My mother says without even looking at me. "It'll only make it worse."

I climb out of my bed and start to make it. Mother pulls out a nice, clean suit from my closet. I finish with the bed and walk over to hug her. She hugs me back and kisses my head affectionately.

"Hurry up and get dressed." She stops and listens for a moment, a look of concentration passing across her face, which mirrors my own. She sighs and smiles. "I don't hear Caleb yet." She mutters and leaves me to my own devices.

When she closes the door, I immediately fall back onto the bed. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages. Nightmares haunt my sleep every night. Visions of those I love being ripped away, my home being destroyed, me being lost in the woods without help. I stay up late to avoid them and wake up sweating and out of breath when they finally creep behind my eyelids.

I roll over and pull out a ratted notebook from under my bed. Very few people know that I write. Poems and stories just seem to flow from the depths of my heart and onto the page. I flip to the very back, where no one would think to look and start reading. I'm not sure why this story comforts me, but it does. When Samatha, my friend, told me about getting lost in the woods, I immediately wrote a story about it. In the story, I was lost in the woods and Sam helped me through. It always seemed to chase away the last remnants of the nightmares from the night.

When I hear Mother's step in the hall, I quickly grab the suit and run to the bathroom. In there, I shower quickly and put on the suit. I look in the mirror on the back of my bathroom door. The suit looks good on me, accentuating my brown eyes and skin. I look closer and rub at the acne under my jawbone. I wish it would go away already. At least it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

I put on a pair of black, newly shined shoes and head downstairs. In the small kitchen, Mother prepares a hearty breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" I ask and look around.

Mother turns her head away from the stove. "He went out early to talk to some friends." She replies.

Caleb very suddenly comes thundering down the steps. His brown, slightly wavy hair stood out like a lion's mane from his head. Before I cut my hair, Caleb and I looked like carbon copies of each other. We both shared our parent's dark skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair.

"What's with the updo?" I ask and nod to his head.

He shrugs and smooths it over with his fingers. "How do I look?" he asks and does a quick spin.

"Never looked better," I say enthusiastically and ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" He shouts playfully and fixes it again. "Do you think Ash will like it?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I'm sure she doesn't care all that much."

"Aren't you two just the most handsome boys in District 7!" Mother exclaims and kisses us both on the cheek. "And I'm sure both you and Ashley will be looking just lovely together in such nice clothes." She winks at Caleb and smiles slyly at me.

I still find it hard to believe that mother supports Ashley and Caleb's relationship.

Caleb smiles triumphantly at me and sits down at the small kitchen table. I stand next to the stove to eat my eggs and bread. We were lucky to be so privileged, especially in a poor district. Dad just happened to be the owner of one of the biggest lumber yards in the district. I never forgot that everyone was not as lucky as we were.

We finished breakfast and headed for the town square. Already, people are flooding in. Children and teenagers all have looks of equal terror and anticipation on their faces, while the parents nervously chat with each other. The sky overhead is overcast, but a faint outline of the sun can be seen through the clouds.

I am very conscious of the cameras and screens that have been erected for the dreaded day. Capital symbols are everywhere, on flags and banners and screens.

With a shake of my head, I turn my attention back to the crowd to look for Sam or John. I don't want to be alone for even one second in the crowd. I see John's blonde head of hair making his way towards me. I'm happy to see a familiar face, but I am also slightly on guard.

"Hello, Tyler," John says politely. He greets my mother and Caleb as well.

"Hello, John," I say with a friendly smile.

My mother shakes his hand and folds him into a hug. She hasn't seemed to notice how we've drifted apart. "John. How are you? I hope everything is well with you?"

John and my mother exchange pleasantries while I stand on the side. John and I used to be best friends, but we hardly spoke anymore. Not after he laughed at my poem. I had forgiven him, but I was still wary of his overly honest nature.

Caleb, very suddenly as was his way of life, ran off into the crowd. I followed him with my eyes and traced him to Ashley and Sam.

Caleb and Ashley hugged and he was obviously complimenting her. She visibly blushed and Cale kissed her cheek. I could see Sam's eye roll from here. I laughed and waved enthusiastically. She caught my eye and doubled over in laughter before waving. I must have looked ridiculous.

The sound of our escort's voice filled the speakers around the square.

"If everyone could please sign in and file into your appropriate age groups in an orderly fashion, that would be spectacular!"

The overly-enthusiastic escort for our district was Morrigan Dollard. She was a middle-aged lady with ever-changing hair, dark skin tattooed to look like tree bark, and green eyes that glowed. This year, she wore a crown of apple blossoms, a short, frilly pink dress, and high sparkly heels. Her hair was dyed pink and pulled into a loopy bun on top of her head. It was better than last year's pine tree theme.

I say goodbye to mother and promise to find her and Caleb after the reaping is over. I push through the crowd, get my finger pricked by the peacekeepers, and head to the 15-year-old boy section.

By that time, the noise was dying down and a hush fell over the crowd. This was always the most nerve-wracking part. I prayed silently that no one I knew got reaped.

_Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15)_

We arrive at the crowded square right as Morrigan steps onto the stage. I cringe at her bright pink outfit. Could be better, could be worse. Mother and Father kiss us both on the cheek and go to the back where the parents wait.

"C'mon Ash." I grip her hand tightly and push through the crowds of children and teenagers that gather together.

We're about halfway to the sign-in table when Caleb catches Ashley in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you look beautiful." He gushes, stepping back to admire her dress.

Ashley blushes. "You look so handsome today."

I roll my eyes. Romance. Then, a movement catches my eye. I look over to see Tyler waving furiously across the crowd to get my attention. I double over in laughter. He looks so happy and sweet waving so enthusiastically. I wave back, beaming. I'm so glad that we're friends now. That was one reason I was happy for Caleb and Ashley's little 'thing.'

Morrigan calls for us all to get to our sections. I sigh I wanted to talk to Ty before it started, but I guess I'd find him afterward. I get signed in and wait for Ashley before I head to my section. I see Caity and we hug.

"You ready?" I ask with a grimace that's almost a grin.

She shrugs. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You didn't take out any tesserae. You'll be fine." I reassure her.

Caity's eyes meet mine and I knew that I made a mistake saying it. "Did you?" She asks.

"Um," I gulped. "Maybe once or twice. But I'll be fine." I try to shrug it off, but I hope that I'm right when I say we'll all be fine.

After all of the speeches and videos, two peacekeepers then step on the stage, bringing two huge glass bowls filled with paper strips. Each strip is a chance to die. A chance to either bring glory to your district or die trying.

Morrigan smiles cheerily and says into the microphone, "Hello District 7! What a beautiful day for reaping, yes?"

No one answers. She smiles extra cheerfully. "Now, we shall move on to the exciting part." She steps towards the female bowl, a murderously happy smile spreading across her bright pink lips. "Ladies first." She says and reaches a delicate hand into the bowl.

I roll my eyes. Get on with it. We all just want to enjoy our one day off.

The paper is chosen and Morrigan reads it. She smiles giddily and looks at the tense crowd.

"The female tribute from District 7 is Samantha Rossi!"

I blink once. Twice. The world seems frozen around me. Shocked faces turn and stare at me. My gaze is still fixed on Morrigan and she beckons to me.

"What a beautiful young lady to be our tribute this year."

I can hear sobs from Ashley and Caity as I step out of my section and let the two peacekeepers lead me to the stage. I know that all of Panem is watching this. I also know that if I am the tribute this year, I would do everything in my power to win. I step onto the stage and stand next to Morrigan. She hugs me unexpectedly and the sickly smell of fake flowers rolls off of her. She steps back and gestures to me.

"Samantha Rossi everyone!"

No one claps or cheers. Silence has fallen on the crowd. I can see Ashley sobbing on her knees, Caity crying in her hands, and Tyler watching me with a look of horror. I think I can see tears on his face too. I had to come home, I just had too. I lift my chin, pull back my shoulders, and force a smile on my face.

"Now for the boys." Morrigan walks over to the boys' bowl and repeats the same heart-gripping and slow process of picking a name.

I pray it's not someone I know. Please don't let it be someone I know.

_Tyler Johnson (15)_

I know that Morrigan is picking out the boy's name, but I can't take my eyes off of Sam. I can't believe it. I can't. I make no effort to stop the tears in my eyes from rolling down my cheeks. She was my only friend. The only one I could be honest to at least. What would I do if she never came back? How would her family survive? I would have to take care of them somehow. I didn't even know if I could live without her.

"The male tribute from District 7 is Tyler Johnson!"

I hardly hear the words, but somehow know they're meant for me. I'm almost relieved. I can still protect Sam, and she can still protect me.

I walk up to the stage, trying to be confident, but it's obvious to everyone how upset I am. I lift my chin and avoid my family's faces. How could this have happened to us?

_Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15)_

When Morrigan called Tyler's name, my first reaction was one of relief. I knew Tyler, and we could work together and keep each other safe. Then the realization hit me. I might have to kill him. I could never do that. But if I was to make it home, then he would have to die. I feel numb, unable to move.

Tyler walks up to the stage and Morrigan hugs him as well. His face is pale, tearstained, and blank. No expression shows in his normally bright brown eyes.

We shake hands. When I meet his eyes, a message passes between us. Only one of us could come home, and even the chances of that were slim.

We were escorted into the justice building to say our goodbyes. I held onto Tyler's hand for a split second longer than necessary. I didn't want to leave him. All I wanted was to go home and continue with life the way I always had. Instead, I squared my shoulders and walked with confidence. There was no going back. My time to fight had come.

_Tyler Johnson (15)_

I shake Samatha's hand and look into her green eyes.

_"I won't let you die."_ I think to myself.

No. I wouldn't let her die as long as I was alive.

* * *

_Hello! What do you think of these two very interesting tributes? This chapter is a bit longer because it was the first reaping that I wrote. I want to thank JStar14H for these two awesome tributes, as well as being a good friend and a constant source of encouragement during my time on fanfiction. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. so J, if you're reading this, just know how much I appreciate you and your support. :) Anyhow, just a note, we now have 13/24 tributes as well as 6 reserved slots! We're just over halfway and will be even closer when the other tributes are submitted! Thank you to everyone who's submitted a tribute so far! I really appreciate your support. Also, if you are reading this and are interested in submitting a tribute, all information is on my profile or in Chapter 2 of this story. Thank you so much for reading! _


	9. District 1 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 1 Justice Building & Train Ride**

_Ruby Goldcoin (18) and Tancredi Long (18)_

* * *

_Ruby Goldcoin (18) - D1_

The room where I'm taken is well-kept, with portraits of past presidents staring down at me. I sit calmly on the couch and wait for my family to arrive. I can't stop thinking about Tancredi. How convenient. Just the person I need to be stuck to my side, faking romantic feelings for me.

Adele bounces into the room and I replace my stormy frown with a smile.

"Good luck." She says and hugs me tightly.

Mother and Father come in, their faces plastered with smiles that are obviously for the cameras.

I hug mother first and then father.

"Please be careful." Mother's fake smile is now replaced by a look of sheer worry. "Don't be stupid. Don't play the revenge game. You know how it goes."

"I know Mom," I say with a shrug.

Mother nods contentedly and turns to father.

"You'll be back soon." He says and hugs me again. "Remember your training and don't ever lose your concentration."

I nod with confidence. Adele wraps her arms around me one last time. "I'll be so much better when you get back." She says with a grin. "I'll be able to beat you in a fight!"

"Maybe," I say with a wink.

Then, they leave. Joy comes in next, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How do you know?" She asks. "How do you know you'll be back?"

"Because I know this game. I know the rules and I know all the aspects of it. Games are fun if you know how to win." I hug her tightly to me. "And I'm alone. I don't have any emotional connections to anyone. That helps."

Joy's eyebrows knit together. "But what about-"

"Don't say Tancredi." I stop her quickly.

She nods with understanding. "Do you have a token?"

I pull out a gold coin from my pocket.

Joy smiles. "It's perfect, Ruby Goldcoin."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

She hugs me one more time and then leaves. A peacekeeper comes in shortly afterward.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

I nod. This is it. My time to put on my game face and let nothing get to me. Not even Tancredi.

_Tancredi Long (18) - D1_

My parents come in. Mom is sobbing and Dad is barely able to keep her on her feet. She pulls me into a tight hug and won't let go.

"Why my baby boy." She cries.

"Mom," I pull away gently. "I'll be fine. Ruby and I will ally, I'll do something clever, and come back home."

"But, but," Mom's voice is choking.

I sigh and look her straight in the eye. "I'll come home, and I'll lift you guys out of the dirt. I'll save our family, you see?"

Mom still looks unconvinced. Dad steps forward and hugs me and Mom together.

"You have to come home." Is all he says.

I take a deep breath. I will come home. I will kill Ruby and everyone else if that's what it takes. I will be back.

After what feels like 30 seconds, my parents are forced to leave. I watch them go, feeling a numbness spread through my body. What if I didn't come back? No. I would come back. This was my dream, wasn't it? To be noticed by high society and take my place among the rich. If I won, no, when I won, that dream would come true.

No one else comes to say goodbye. That's ok. Family is all that matters to me.

_Ruby Goldcoin (18) - D1_

Tancredi and I are escorted from our rooms in the justice building and to the train platform. I wave to the cheering crowd and smile. I see the admiring faces of children who hold their parents' hands and wave. I wave specifically to them and throw a kiss to Adele's bedroom window. I can see her faint outline in the glass.

As we cross the platform, Tancredi whispers in my ear. "Remember we're still dating."

I force myself to smile sweetly at him as if he just said something nice. "Of course I remember," I say with a smile that feels more like a snarl, which is what I intended.

Two peacekeepers follow me, Tancredi, and Darla into the fabulous train. The carpet is plush and bouncy. It gives a spring to my step as I walk.

Darla turns to us, her delicate white hands folding together in front of her. "Your escort is waiting in the dining car." She said, her blue-colored lips looked unnatural. "Take your time in your rooms, but please introduce yourself at some point." Her voice isn't mean, just firm.

I nod and head down the hall to a door marked with my name. I open it, revealing a beautifully furnished room. The bed is covered in a white comforter and the carpet is a soft, green color. I close the door and see my reflection in the mirror that's attached to the back. I need to change into something more suitable for the capital.

After rummaging through the drawers of the dresser, I find a white tank top that's slightly cropped, a pair of ripped jeans, a comfy and slightly baggy brown jacket, and black combat boots. I let down my hair so that it falls in wavy curls around my face.

I'm ready. I step out of my room with my chin held high and a confident stride.

_Tancredi Long (18) - D1_

The train starts to move, the hum of the wheels on the tracks vibrating my feet. I'm sitting on my bed, alone. I can't stop thinking about my family. How would they live without me? What if I didn't come home? I try not to think about these things, but it's nearly impossible not to in the quiet, dark, emptiness of my room.

I finally stop trying to sit down and head for the door. I know that we're supposed to change into different clothes, but I can do that later.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to where I presume is the dining car. The narrow hallway suddenly opens up into a bright and cheery room furnished with a huge table full of food. I look around quickly and see our mentor sitting in a chair in the corner.

I remember him. He's tall, with a shock of dark hair on his head and dark, piercing eyes. He won the games two years ago, maybe three. He stands up and smiles at me. I look up at him, too up for my liking.

"Tancredi Long?" He asks in a deep, rumbling voice.

"That would be me," I say, trying to, what? I didn't like this guy. He was too handsome, too charming, and way too tall.

"Do you know where Ruby is?" He asks, his eyes flitting to the hallway behind me.

"I don't know," I respond cheerlessly. "What's your name again?"

The tall man reaches out his hand or rather reaches down. "I'm Hagan. Hagan Carter. If you don't remember, I won three years ago when I was 18."

I nod.

"Are you hungry?" Hagan gestures to the food on the table.

"I always am in some way or another," I say with a shrug.

Hagan laughs. "Well, be my guest."

As Hagan and I move to sit down, a tall figure comes striding into the room. I can almost hear both me and Hagan's jaw hit the floor. Ruby stands in front of us both, dressed in a stunning new outfit and looking drop-dead gorgeous.

I have nothing to say as she moves to greet Hagan.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter." She says politely. I inwardly kick myself. Where were my manners before?

"Call me Hagan." Our mentor responds and helps Ruby get seated at the table.

Hagan rubs his hands together and faces us both. He opens his mouth to say something when Darla waltzes in.

"How is everyone?" She trills.

"Just about to get started, Darla," Hagan says with annoyance.

"Oh," Darla realizes that she's interrupted. She manages to sit down in one of the chairs.

Hagan signs and starts again. "So, what are you guys good at?"

_Ruby Goldcoin (18) - D1_

"I am strong, focused, and independent. I am best with a bow and arrow, but can also throw and fight with knives, and I'm pretty good with an ax. I have practice in survival skills as well."

Hagan looks taken aback and slightly surprised. "I wasn't expecting that, but that was good Ruby. Thank you." He turns to Tancredi. "What about you?"

Tancredi swallows hard, his eyes glancing at me. "I'm focused and organized. I can handle a spear."

Hagan nods and asks about our weaknesses. I wince but answer truthfully.

"I can get tense sometimes."

Tancredi scoffs, but I ignore him.

My district partner responds, mirroring my curt and abrupt answer. "I can be stubborn. I'm ambitious, though that's not a weakness in my mind."

Hagan slowly nods his head, dark strands of hair falling into his face.

"Do you want to train together or separate?"

"Separate."

"Together"

I look at Tancredi with astonishment. He knows that I want nothing to do with him.

"You see," Tancredi says, "Ruby and I are dating."

Hagan looks confused. "Then why would she want to train separately?"

"I work better alone," I interject.

Hagan sighs. "I know better than that guys." He pushes some hair out of his eyes. "Ruby, it's obvious that you don't like Tancredi as much as he would like."

Tancredi stiffens.

Hagan continues. "But romance always is good for sponsors. Why don't you guys continue in your 'dating.' It'll be better for the pre-games."

I try to keep the disappointment off my face. I know that Hagan is right.

"But you can't stop pretending. It has to look real." Hagan warns.

"I know," I say, nodding my head. I don't hate Tancredi, I'm just sick of his attitude and his ambition.

_Tancredi Long (18) - D1_

When Hagan says that Ruby and I will be working together, I inwardly celebrate. One step closer to winning is being by Ruby's side.

Hagan continues to talk with us for a bit and then we go to our rooms.

As I sit on my bed again, contemplating the last half hour, I feel confident. I will win these games.

A voice comes over the intercom. "We will arrive at the Capital in 10 minutes. Please prepare yourselves."

I nod and smile. This will be a night to remember.


	10. District 5 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 5 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Xander 'Ace' Ohms and Abigail 'Abby' Relond)_

* * *

_Abigail 'Abby Relond (17) - D5_

I am escorted away from the podium and into the justice building. The walls have faint cracks in the paint and the high ceiling is stained with faint, rust-colored leak marks. The peacekeepers keep a hold on my arm and lead me up some steps. Another peacekeeper has Xander held behind me.

I am dropped off into a small, half-circle room furnished with a couch, a small wooden dresser, and a picture of Tatiana Paris, the President of Panem.

I step over to the lonely window against the back wall. Outside of the grimy pane, I can see the square. The square where I was just reaped. Families are heading home and already, peacekeepers have begun to take down the decorations. Despite the dirty glass, I can see my parents' car pulling away. They didn't even care to say goodbye. A sharp pang stabs at my heart before I remember that they are not my parents. Not anymore.

The door slams open behind me. I whirl around and catch a sobbing Mia in my arms. "You can't go. You just can't!" She sobs.

I hold her tightly in a hug before walking her over to the couch. I set her down at arm's length away from me on the plush, plum-colored sofa.

"Look, Mia," I say firmly, forcing her to meet my eyes. Her heart-broken face is enough to make tears well in my eyes. "I'll come back. I won't let you down."

"They all say that." Fresh tears fall down Mia's face.

I wipe a tear off my face. "But I mean it." I grab her hands and squeeze them tightly. "I will win, for both you and Emma."

Mia nods and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

I finger the ponytail that I always wear on my wrist. IT was Emma's ponytail holder, and I always wear it. I grasp Mia in a hug again. As I hold my best friend in my arms, I can almost feel Emma's arms wrap around us both.

A peacekeeper comes in the door and tells Mia her time is up. She stands up, reluctantly letting me go.

"Good luck." She says with a wave.

"Thanks." I wave back, and she's gone.

I wait until a Peacekeeper comes and tells me it's time to go. As he leads me out of my room and into an elevator, he keeps glancing at me. Finally, as we're descending in the elevator, he asks his question.

"No parents?"

I shake my head. "They hate me enough to not say goodbye," I mumble through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." The peacekeeper offers me a soft smile.

I'm confused for a second. I always knew peacekeepers to be cruel, selfish, and brutally unkind. How was this one so nice?

I step out of the elevator and meet Xander at the bottom.

"Xander, right?" I ask.

He turns his face to me. He has bright blue eyes and 4 tattoos, 3 on his neck and one on his sternum. Each one is the ace of all four suits of playing cards. The ace of spades on his sternum is facing me.

"Please," He says with a wink, "Call me Ace."

I smile and think to myself, how appropriate.

_Xander 'Ace' Ohms (18) - D5 _

I am led behind the girl up a flight of stairs and basically thrown into a tiny, nearly empty room. I walk around the room a few times, twiddling a playing card in my hands. IT's an ace of spades. My lucky card.

The door opens and my family comes in. Nina is the first to reach me. She wraps her arms around my waist and stays there without moving. I hug her as well as I'm able and stroke her blonde hair.

Mom and Dad stand by the door, watching intently. I pry Nina's hands away from my waist and kneel in front of her.

"Look, Nina," Her pretty blue eyes are brimming with tears as she looks up at me. "You know I love you right?" I say.

"Yes." She says with a sniffle.

"You know that I'll do my very best to come home to you, right?"

She nods slowly.

"And you know that if you want me to come home, I have to kill people. Kids. Like you and me. And I know that's sickening, but just know that whatever I do is for you. Ok?"

My heart hurts to say this, though of course, I wouldn't say it.

A single tear runs down Nina's face. "Do what you have to do Xander." She says, with more seriousness in her little voice than I'm used to. "But come home to me and Mom and Dad. I love you." She throws her arms around me.

"Love you too." I hug her and stand up, facing my parents.

They've stood by watching me and Nina say goodbye. Mom steps up first.

"Goodbye, Xander." She says and hugs me.

"Goodbye Mom," I hug her back, a bit awkwardly. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be prouder of me. I'm sorry that I wasn't who you wanted me to be."

"We are proud of you Xander." Dad walks forward and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We never expected for you to be so," He pauses, "independent. But we love you and will miss you."

Mom nods and wipes away a tear.

I know that they're being genuine, and if they don't leave soon, I might break down, which no one wants. Finally, the peacekeeper takes them away. Nina waves back at me and I return the gesture.

I'm left alone for a few moments. I tighten my lip and take a huge, deep breath. I need to win, for my family. I relax and flash my best, winning smile at the back of the door. I got this.

When I am taken downstairs again, I meet up with the girl, Abigail I think is her name. She looks at me.

"Xander, right?"

I can see her eyes flash to the ace of spades tattoo on my chest.

"Please, call me Ace." I smile and turn my attention to the door that we're escorted out of. Very few people are there to say goodbye. I keep my eyes averted from my family. I don't need to relive the feelings I had in the upstairs room.

Our escort leads us onto the train without speaking. When we reach our doors, he beckons down the hall.

"Join us when you are ready, tributes." He gives a slight bow and walks away.

I shiver. He refers to us as tributes, not as people. I smile at Abigail.

"Well Abigail, apparently we aren't people anymore."

She looks disgustedly at the back of the escort but laughs at my comment. "I guess so. And you can call me Abby."

"Well, Abby. Do you want to see our mentor?"

"I guess so." She shrugs and walks down the hallway.

Ok. I've at least made somewhat of an ally. I follow Abby down the hall and into a lavishly decorated car. One half of the car is a dining area with a table full of food and on the other half is a sitting area. An older woman is sitting in one of the chairs. Her eyes gaze out of the window and she barely acknowledges our entrance.

Abby and I stare at her, confused. Suddenly, she speaks, making both of us jump.

"Together or separate?" she asks in a firm and commanding tone.

We both look at each other.

"Your call," I say.

Abby looks from me to the woman and back to me. "We can do separately." She says. "But we can talk about alliances later."

"Alrighty." I wave to the old woman, who is watching me intensely. "See you around, as in, a couple of minutes."

Abby smiles, but the woman remains unresponsive. I head back to the bedrooms feeling both confident and a little disturbed.

_Abigail 'Abby' Relond (17) - D5_

I sit in the chair opposite the woman. She's small with long graying black hair and piercing gray eyes. She regards me quickly, taking in my appearance.

"What are your strengths?" She asks sharply.

I resist the urge to gulp. "Um, I can run pretty fast. I can climb, I know which plants are edible and which are not. I'm alert and strong."

The woman nods, but her expression doesn't change. "Weaknesses?"

"I have nightmares, I am terrified of snakes, and I don't think I could kill anyone."

The woman laughs, but it's a bit more derogatory than humorous. "Get used to the killing kid. What's your name?"

"Abigail Relond. But everyone calls me Abby."

"I'm Marissa." She responds curtly. "Anything else I should know?"

I shrug. "I don't believe so."

"Well," She stands up and shakes my hand, her expression finally softening a bit. "You have a chance at winning Abby. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I leave the room and go back to the hallway. Ace is standing by his door, playing with a card. He looks up as I approach.

"Is she as bad as she seems?" He whispers.

I shake my head. "Not nearly as bad."

He smiles and walks, or more like swaggers, away. He seems nice. A potential ally.

I go back into my room and lay on the bed. I miss Mia already, but I'll come back to her. I know that I will.

_Xander 'Ace' Ohms (18) - D5_

I step into the room and sit across from the woman.

"I'm Xander. But call me Ace." I reach out to shake her hand.

She turns her gray eyes to me and shakes my hand, her eyes never looking away from mine. I try not to let the uncomfortable squiggle in the pit of my stomach show on my face.

"I'm Marissa." She says quickly. "What are your strengths?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, to start, I'm confident, charming, and smart. I've lived on the streets for most of my teenage life. Also, I'm strong and very good at misleading people."

Marissa nods. "Weaknesses?"

I grimace. "I can be very stubborn and reckless."

Marissa nods again and stands up. "You have a very good chance of winning Xander." She says in her very low, monotonous voice. "You can get Abby and get some food."

Marissa walks away, leaving me alone in the car. Well, not the best and not the worst mentor to have. She seems smart enough and strong enough to hold her own. I walk down the hall to call Abby. Marissa said that I had a very good chance of winning. I smile to myself. This was going to be a great year for the Hunger Games.

* * *

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed these past 2 chapters! I'm so happy to say that we now have 16/24 tributes submitted with 5 reservations! Over half of the tributes have been submitted and I want to thank everyone who has submitted for taking the time to create these wonderful characters! If you are interested in submitting, check out my profile or Chapter 2 of this story for more information. Thank you for reading! _


	11. District 7 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 7 Justice Building & Train Ride**

_(Samantha 'Sam' Rossi and Tyler Johnson)_

* * *

_Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15) - D7_

I sit in the upper room of the justice building, twiddling my thumbs. Butterflies flit around in my stomach. I can't believe that both Tyler and I have been reaped. How could that be? My heart pounded against my chest. It wasn't just the games that scared me, but the cameras. Now that I was a tribute in the Hunger Games, every move, every word, every step of mine would be closely monitored. I had to tread carefully.

A peacekeeper opens the door and admits my family. My mother is crying softly and holds onto my father's arm, as though her legs couldn't support her if she let go. Father has a shocked look on his face and his eyes stare blankly at the gray wall behind me. Ash is sobbing uncontrollably.

She reaches me first.

"Sam," she sobs. "How could this happen to you! Someone should have volunteered. I don't…" She breaks off into a fit of tears.

Tears are now running down my face too. Mother has collapsed on the couch next to me.

"Samantha. My beautiful daughter." She hugs me tightly, her body wracking with invisible sobs. She pulls away and wipes off the tears that stream down my face. "You can do it. You're strong. You can win and…" She chokes. "You can come home alive."

I nod, not feeling it in my throat to say anything. Ashley hasn't stopped crying yet behind me.

"I will do my very best," I say. "I cannot promise, but I promise I'll do my best."

Mother kisses my forehead. "That's my girl." She then turns to comfort Ash so that I can say goodbye to Father.

His eyes look at me with so much love that I break down crying. I sink to my knees. How can I leave my family? What if I never make it back? Father sits on the ground beside me and wraps me into his strong arms the way he would when I was little.

"Sam, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. You can make it home if you do everything right. Do what you have to. We'll love you just the same."

I nod, sniffling and wipe tears off my face and neck.

The peacekeeper warns 5 minutes and my family stands up to go. I hug each of them one last time and sit on the couch, looking away as they leave. I can't stand it anymore.

Next Caity comes in. Her eyes are like steel and her face hardened into a confident rock, about to give me a lecture.

"I told you not to take out tesserae." She says.

I can't help but laugh and neither can she.

"I guess you're right," I say, trying to rid my face of moisture.

Caity's eyes turn hard again. "Look at me, Samantha Rossi. You are incredible, strong, kind, good, confident. You can win. Don't look at anyone else. You can do it. Don't worry if everyone seems better than you. Remember that you have what it takes."

I smile. "I understand."

Tears brim in Caity's eyes and we hug tightly. The peacekeeper told me that one more person wants to see me. At first, I think it's Tyler, then I remember that he's already going with me. That brings slight comfort, a little nervousness, and a whole lot of fear.

Caity leaves with less strength than she came in with and I'm surprised to see Caleb walk in. Tyler's younger brother looks just like Tyler before he cut his hair. He sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"It's ok," I respond.

He gives me a side hug. "Take care of Ty, will you? He wants to protect you, but that means he won't protect himself at all."

I laugh. Of course, Tyler said that. "Ok. I'll take care of him, only if you promise to take care of Ashley. Please, take care of her."

Caleb nods. "Of course I will."

"Time's up." The peacekeeper yells through the door.

Caleb stands and leaves. I'm left alone until the peacekeeper takes me to the train station platform where Tyler is already waiting. He wraps me in a hug. He smells faintly of woods, sunshine, and some light cologne. I've never been this close to him before, but at the moment, we both need comfort.

We both turn to face the train platform. The conflicting feelings inside of me felt like a tangle of tree branches. All of them pulling in different directions, threatening to snap all resolve I had to be strong and confident.

_Tyler Johnson (15) - D7_

The room smells faintly of mold and the black door frame is chipped, revealing the white base beneath it. I can hear the sounds of the square faintly. Everything feels like it was a dream except for one thing, I wasn't coming back home.

My family is escorted into the room. They stand facing me, their eyes and faces expressions of sadness and regret.

"I'm not coming home," I say quickly before anyone can say anything.

Caleb shakes his head. "Of course you are."

"No, I'm not," I say again.

Mother nods her head slowly and with understanding. "This is because of Samantha, isn't it."

I nod. A sharp pang stings my heart. After I leave, I'll never see them again.

Father walks forward, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Tyler," He begins, choking on his words. "You are so selfless and kind. We never expected you to say you'd come home again."

Mother walks forward and squeezes me tightly. "My poor baby." She cries into my shoulder. "I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that. My baby boy, my first boy. You are so kind and smart. I've seen you, watched you, grow into a handsome young man. I know that you write stories and poems. You can do whatever you set your mind to. I…" Her voice trails off, tears streaming down her face. "I love you more than any mother could her son."

"I," my voice cracks. "I love you too mom."

My father hugs me tightly. "I love you so much, Ty." He says. "I'm so proud of you for selflessly sacrificing your life for your friend. That takes so much strength. We'll be watching you, rooting for you, and crying for you. Love you little bear." His tears fall on my head and tears start falling from my eyes.

Caleb steps up. "I love you Ty. How could I live without you." He breaks down in tears and hugs me tightly. He has no more words and neither do I.

As a family, we sit and relive memories until the peacekeeper tells them it's time to go. By now, I've laughed, cried, and everything in between. I watch the backs of my family leave me. I'll never see them again.

I push away the tears and stand up. I can do this. This is for Sam and her family. I know why I'm doing this. My family understands. But when you've accepted your death and the fact that you'll never see your family again, it's hard to keep going with life. The only thing that is keeping my going is Sam, and her face as she comes home to Ashley and her parents. This is what love is.

No one else comes. Sam must be saying goodbye to her parents. I sit quietly, blankly staring at the wall until the time for goodbyes is over. I am quickly marched down to the doors that lead to the train platform.

I'm alone for only a few seconds before Sam joins me. She immediately hugs me and I hug her. Her face is streaked with tears and her eyes are noticeably red, even in the dim lighting. I hug her close. She lets go, taking a deep breath. We're ready for this. At least, I am. I am ready to protect Sam, no matter what the cost. Even if I had to be torn apart by wolves, nothing would make me hesitate to protect Sam's life.

_Samantha 'Sam' Rossi (15) - D7_

We are led by Morrigan onto the train. It's the most beautifully decorated place I've ever seen. The carpet is plush and the walls are sparkling clean. Everything screams money and wealth like nothing I've ever seen. Morrigan flounces her way down a hallway and shows us two doors, right next to each other.

"You can get comfortable in your rooms before you meet your mentor. You can change, shower, whatever you wish." She trills. "Just meet us out here in about 20 minutes." She waltzes down the hall, leaving me and Ty alone.

"I don't want to go alone," I say as my fingers brush the gold doorknob.

"Me either." Tyler pushes open his door and I follow him in.

The first thing I notice is that there are no windows. No way of escaping other than the door. Not that I would try, just an observation. The bed has a poofy, white comforter on it and mounds of fluffy pillows. The carpet is the same as the hallway and the furniture is dark, contrasting the pale yellow walls.

We stand there, silently taking it all in. Finally, Tyer climbs on the bed and sits down on it.

"It's comfy." He announces.

"Of course it is dummy," I say and climb up next to him.

We sit in silence, listening to the sounds of the train. We're both sitting next to each other, not too close, but close enough to feel each other's comfort. Finally, we decided to head out.

The car where we meet our mentor is a sitting room furnished with a long couch built into the train car, plush white ottomans, and white lounge chairs. A man is chatting with Morrigan but stands up when we enter.

He's short and stocky with a square head, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. His hair is close-shaven to his head and his skin is tanned lightly. He was dressed nicely in a clean white shirt and black dress pants, but his face looked disheveled. He had stubble growing on his face and dark bags under his eyes. Scars and fresh-looking cuts marred his face and one of his eyes was half swollen shut.

He smiles with a broad smile, which matches the rest of him. "Hello, Tyler and Samantha. I'm Brady. A pleasure to meet you both."

He shakes our hands heartily and beckons us to sit down. "Do you wish to train together or separately?"

"Together." Is me and Tyler's immediate response.

Brady nods slowly. "Let's start with Samantha. What are your strengths?"

I take a deep breath and think. What would be strengths that I could use in the arena? "Well, I can use an ax pretty well. I have good stamina and am very mentally and physically strong."

"Good," Brady nods. "Weaknesses?"

"Well, I'm not super fast I guess, and I have limited experience with anything nature related."

"Ok," Brady takes a second to think. "For your training, get familiar with survival. Learn how to use knives and practice climbing. For your session, demonstrate your ax skills and how strong you are. That'll be impressive."

I nod and we both turn to Tyler.

_Tyler Johnson (15) - D7_

"Well, I have some stamina. I am intelligent."

I wince. That sounded pathetic.

Brady smiles, though it looks more like a wince. "That's good. Weaknesses?"

"Can I say everything?" I joke.

Brady laughs heartily. He has a nice laugh. He looks like he might be an alcoholic, a street fighter, and maybe a card player, but he is very personable.

"Well, I have no weapons experience, know nothing of survival, I can't run very fast, and I have nightmares."

"Well," Brady says with an encouraging smile. "Most of that can be fixed. In training, focus on weapons and survival. For your session, just show what you've learned. Intelligence is not something you can show, but it could be the difference between death and life in the arena."

I nod carefully and take close note to what he says. After that, Brady seems content just to talk with us. He asks about life in District 7, how school is, and many other questions. I'm surprised at how nice he is. I remember him winning the games a few years ago, but nobody knew what happened to him afterward.

Finally, we arrive at the capital. Brady stands to leave and beckons us to follow him. As we walk down the hall to the door, I desperately want to grab Sam's hand and hold it tight. I need her support and she needs mine. I decided against it though. If I'm going to die for her, I better not give her any wrong ideas about love if I'm going to die anyway.

* * *

_Hello! Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to post than I had wanted. I've lost some inspiration in the past few days, but don't worry, I'll still be updating. ;) Just a little burnout. Anyhow, I got really choked up writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Just a note, all of our slots are filled with either a tribute or a submission! Thank you so so much to everyone who has supported this story by submitting! If you are interested in submitting, keep an eye out in case one of the reservations falls through. I'm not promising anything, but if you are interested, you still may have a chance to submit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you soon! _


	12. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 Reapings**

_(Yula Jade and Braxton Miles)_

* * *

_Yula Jade (14) - D9_

Sweat drips down from my temples and runs down my cheekbone. My arms burn with the effort of holding them out to the side for so long. My legs move gracefully in time to the music which floats through the dusty studio air. The small window lets in a single ray of sun, illuminating thousands of dust motes. Gemina is right in front of me, doing the same movements. Her hair is falling out of its neat, ballet bun and her back glistens with sweat.

My foot brushes a half circle on the floor around my other leg, toes strong, ankle pointed, knee straight, turned out, stomach in, shoulder down, and so much more. On the next phrase of music, I lift my leg 90 degrees to the front, energy shooting out through my pointed toes. I bend my knee and bring the foot of my working leg to my standing knee, turning the knee of my working leg to the opposite wall in a _passé _position. I extend my leg behind me into the _arabesque _position. My back remains up while my leg extends above 90 degrees. I bend my bottom knee and rise up to my toes in my pointe shoes. I can feel a blister forming on my big toe, but I push the pain out of my mind and focus only on the position at hand.

When the music stops, Gemina and I relax. I wipe the sweat off my face with a towel.

"That was good," I say breathlessly to Gem.

She nods. "_Frappé_?" She smiles at me.

I nod. We finish the _barre _work and move on to center. In the center, we work on _pirouettes_, _pique turns_ and jumps.

As I finish my last _saut de chat_ to the left side, I realize that practice is over. I'm sweating buckets and my leotard is drenched, but I couldn't be happier. This was my dream, my passion. Too bad no one else thought I was any good for it.

Gem gathers up her things after taking off her pointe shoes. I join her in taking off the shoes. Blood has seeped through my mesh tights from where the blister formed. I wince but apply some cream and a bandaid to it.

"Goodbye Yula!" Gem waves at the door to the studio. "See you after the reaping."

"Goodbye Gem!" I call out.

Once I've gathered my things and locked the studio door, I make my way towards home. The studio is a small building that was renovated for Gem and me as a present from Gem's father. The sun is just barely coming up over the tall buildings of District 9. My dance bag is heavy on my shoulder as I hurry home, like the clouds that scuttle across the sky in the wind.

By the time I've made it home, it's already late. I burst through the door, scaring my family who is seated in various spots around the first floor. Papa is staring at me sternly from his chair. His reading glasses are perched precariously on the end of his nose and a book lays half-open in his lap. Mama stops when I come in, but then continues to eat her breakfast, her long dark brown hair is braided intricately and swings in a slow-motion type fashion when she turns her head. Seraphina and Toca are both studying at the coffee table. They are already dressed for the reaping and their dark eyes follow me as I close the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Papa," I say and try to hurry upstairs.

"Yula," Papa calls to me.

I turn around to face him.

"You must spend less time at that studio. You are wasting your intelligence."

I sigh and lean against the wall. I have heard this speech a million times.

"Your sisters are studying, so why aren't you?"

"Perhaps I don't want to study," I say with a shrug.

Mama gasps. "Yula! You are the daughter of the smartest man in the district. You must never say something like that again!" Her eyebrows are pinched together worriedly, her forehead muscles turning into valleys and hills.

"I love dancing Papa. I am so tired of being forced to study. Aren't Seraphina and Toca enough for you?"

Papa looks taken aback. "Go upstairs Yula and for heaven's sake, clean yourself up. You must be presentable, even if your ideas aren't." He resumes reading his book. Toca and Seraphina look away and even Mama doesn't look at me.

I fight back tears and hurry upstairs. Why must they treat me so? I am so tired of being forced into their perfect box. Toca and Seraphina never understood. They were already perfect and enjoyed it. I wanted to dance. That was my passion. I loved it more than words could describe. But Papa said it was a waste.

I take a quick shower, humming ballet music to myself as a distraction. I put on a long purple dress and flat shoes. I step out of my small bedroom and put Ribbon, my dog. She looks up at me worriedly, as if she can tell something is wrong. I sigh and rub her ears. How can dogs be so perceptive where people could not be?

The ride to the reaping is quiet. Papa drives the car without a word. No one but Mama says anything to me.

"You look stunning Yula." She strokes my long, dark brown hair. "You always were so beautiful and graceful."

I smile at her. She and I look alike. Amber eyes, tan skin, long dark hair. She is a gorgeous woman and I hope to be like her when I grow up, only being a dancer.

Braxton Miles (16) - D9

The sun is shining through my window, nearly blinding me with its morning glory. I sit up and rub my eyes groggily. It's reaping day. At least I get the day off.

I climb out of bed and walk over to my closet, where I have to keep all of my nice clothes. The ones not contaminated by wheat. I also have my personal outside door, so I have no way of coming into contact with my sister with any wheat on my person.

For the reaping, I pick out a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. I don't care too much about the reaping. Just another day in my life.

I leave my bedroom and almost run straight into Riley. She's still in her pajamas and her light hair is tangled up in knots. She smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

"How are you this morning?" I ask.

"I'm doing good!" She says cheerfully. "Only three reactions last night. That's the closest we've come to breaking the record!"

"That's great Riley!" I pick her up and swing her over my head. She laughs with delight. Sometimes it's hard to imagine that she's 12. Her fragile body looks more like an 8-year-old. Also, her deadly allergy to wheat makes it impossible to leave the house most days. Sadly, the mayor wouldn't let her stay home on reaping day now that she was 12. The thought made me angry. He was putting my poor, baby sister in danger because he was too selfish to care about her health. Oh well, nothing could be done about it now.

Together, we walk out into the kitchen and greet Mom and Dad. Mom is watching the news on our tiny television while Dad is sipping coffee from a green mug while stroking Mom's back.

"Morning!" Riley skips into the room and kisses Mom and Dad on the cheek. I'm a little less enthusiastic with my good morning, but Riley's good mood is impossible not to catch.

I make breakfast for the family and we sit around the table to eat. Dad looks up from his plate.

"How's everyone been?" He asks.

Mom smiles weakly at him. "Doing alright hun."

"I'm doing good," I say with a nod and a shrug. Life has been pretty normal lately so what can I say.

"I'm doing great!" Riley bounces in her seat. "I'm really excited about the reaping. I can't wait to go outside."

My parents and I exchange worried glances.

"Baby," Mama reaches over and holds Riley's hand. Both of them are so fragile and beautiful. "It's so dangerous for you to be outside. You'll have to wear a mask. You could…" Her voice cracks. "You could die."

Riley smiles encouragingly. "I'm getting better though Mom." She says in a brisk and cheerful tone. "Soon, I'll be able to help with something around here."

Mama nods but still looks worried.

We prepare to leave the house. I put on some shoes and turn to watch Riley get ready. She's wearing a thick, long-sleeved dress with long stockings, heavy boots, and a hat shielding her face from the sun. She has gloves on her hands and a mask on her face. Her blue eyes are sparkling with joy, but my heart breaks for her.

I grab Riley's hand as we step outside. The sun is hot already in the morning sky and beats down on our little party. Dirt is caked onto the road that we travel on. Riley's eyes flit to and fro, a look of utter joy in her eyes. She points at things that she likes, but can't find the words. She hasn't been outside since she was a baby. I hold back tears as we reach the square.

We leave Mom and Dad, though I'd rather not and help Riley to get signed in. She suddenly looks nervous when we approach the table. The peacekeeper pricks her finger and Riley cries out in pain.

"It's ok," I whisper in her ear and walk her to the 12-year-old girls' section. "Don't touch anything or anyone. Try not to breathe too much."

Riley laughs and then gets serious. "Ok. See you after?"

I smile. "See you after."

I go back to my section where I see my best friend Beige. Despite his name, he has dark brown hair and dark, tanned skin. He punches me lightly on the shoulder. "How've you been dude?" He says playfully.

"Pretty good," I say and nod to Riley, who coughs into her elbow. "She came."

Beige looks shocked. "I can't believe that they made her come."

"Me too Beige, me too." I really can't believe that the Capital would make her come to this stupid reaping. She could die of an allergic reaction to all the wheat dust in the air. The Capital sucks.

_Yula Jade (14) - D9_

The escort walks out onto the stage. She's a new one this year. Her tall and graceful figure is perfectly hourglass-shaped and she has long blonde hair braided in long plaits. She has dark skin that is so smooth and shiny that it reflects the sun perfectly.

"Good morning District 9." She says in a gentle, yet commanding voice. "I am Pearl Wheatgrass, the new escort for District 9."

We clap, but no one's heart is really into it. I can see the speakers where her voice is being broadcast. It sends a buzz through my body that vibrates my inside.

The whole reaping day process is continued with videos, speeches, and the like. I hardly pay attention to it. I'm _choreographing _a dance in my head. Finally, Pearl moves over to the bowl with the female names. The bowl is like a fishbowl. The sun reflects off the glass and off of the shiny white paper slips inside. If the slips of paper rained down on us, it would be like snow.

"The female tribute for District 9 is Yula Jade."

I look up. Did she just say my name? I'm confused for a second. I look at Gemina who opens her mouth. Suddenly, I realize what happened. I glare at her, telling her not to volunteer. I turn my eyes frantically to the stage. My legs are shaking. My strong legs which hardly ever fail me, feel weak.

Peacekeepers step forward, their strong hands grab my arms and pull me forward. Tears come to my eyes as I am dragged to the stage. Finally, I catch my footing and walk up the steps. Pearl engulfed me and a flower-scented hug.

"Yula Jade everyone." The district claps, but I can see my mother sobbing. My sisters clutch their friends and my father looks so mad, he might as well have had smoke pouring from his ears.

"Now the boys." Pearl leaves me standing there stupidly, tears in my eyes, not knowing what was happening. I caught little glimpses of time in my memory. Teardrops falling, faces blurring, the sun shining down. I nearly faint, but keep enough composure to stand on the stage without assistance.

_Braxton Miles (16) - D9_

The girl who is reaped is not Riley. I had almost assumed that it would be. I heave a sigh of relief, but it gets trapped halfway out when I see the fear and terror in the girl's eyes. She's young and slender. She doesn't look very strong.

Pearl moves over to the boys' bowl and delicately pulls out a slip of paper.

"The male tribute for District 9 is Braxton Miles."

I can't even comprehend. I thought I was safe. We were safe. Our family was safe. But no, this is what happens.

I am half-dragged up by peacekeepers. Halfway up the pathway, a small figure runs out and hugs me. Riley is dragged off by peacekeepers. As she is thrown into the dust, her mask falls off. She begins to hack and couch in a familiar way.

"Help her!" I scream and beat at the peacekeepers with my fists. "She'll die. She's allergic! Help her!"

The peacekeepers look at each other for a second and one of them turns to help her.

"Thank you." I pant.

"Don't mention it." The peacekeeper who's holding me replies gruffly.

I am forced onto the stage and Pearl hugs me, though I hardly register it. I am shocked and nothing makes sense.

"The tributes of District 9!" Pearl raises her hands triumphantly and when no one responds, she drops them to her sides again, looking embarrassed.

Yula and I shake hands and are led into the justice building. I have no idea what's going to happen now, but at least Riley was safe.

* * *

_Hello! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank lexi486 and AnnaDaCorgi for these two tributes! Also, I would like to say that the D2 Male and D6 Female slots are open again so if you are interested in submitting, those two slots are open. I'm so blessed to have so many of you guys supporting this story and I can't wait to write more of this story. See you soon! Also, below I have included a list of the ballet terms used and I highly encourage you to look them up so that you can better understand Yula's character and also get to know more about ballet! Being a dancer myself, I really love how Yula is a dancer and how I get to share my love of dance with y'all! So, please look up these steps on Google( term:space:ballet:space:definition) and I guarantee that you will not be disappointed!_

Ballet Terms mentioned:

Passé- **Passé** is a classical **ballet** term meaning "passed." It refers to the movement when a dancer goes through a retiré position, which is when one leg is bent so it looks like a triangle with the foot placed near the other leg's knee.

Arabesque- **Arabesque** in dance, particularly ballet, is a body position in which a dancer stands on one leg–the supporting leg–with the other leg–the working leg–turned out and extended behind the body, with both legs held straight.

Frappé- **Frappé **is a classical ballet term meaning "struck."

Barre- a horizontal bar at waist level on which ballet dancers rest a hand for support during certain exercises.

Saut De Chat- **Saut de chat** translated literally means the jump or leap (think of a bound) of the cat.


	13. District 8 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 8 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Willow and Henry Ross)_

* * *

_Willow Ross (16) - D8_

The peacekeepers put me and Henry in the same room. There's no use in splitting us apart for the goodbyes. I sit as far away from him as possible. I can't believe it. He volunteered. He knows how much I want to get out of his shadow, and now everyone is going to think about how amazing he is and how brave he is. Once again, I'm stuck under my brother.

First, Papa comes in. His eyes are blazing with fury as I've never seen. "How could you Henry?" He exclaims, standing tensely in front of us.

"What do you mean dad?" Henry stands up slowly, looking confused. I sit and watch.

"You volunteered! You've left me without anything. How could you do it?"

Henry sighs heavily. "Dad, I'm not about to let Willow go to the Hunger Games alone. What kind of brother would I be if my little sister died without me trying to help her?"

"But you'll never come back," Papa says, with more sadness than anger.

I absently think about the fact that he hasn't said a word to me yet.

"Willow needs me more than you," Henry says darkly.

Papa looks me up and down. "She could have handled herself just fine."

"He's right," I stand up. "I could have been just fine. But now I'm stuck in your shadow, again."

Henry's mouth drops in shock. "I thought you would appreciate me deciding on a whim to put your life over mine. I'm not coming back to District 8, you are. I thought you would like that, but I guess not. I should've just let you go alone."

The anger in his eyes and sadness in his voice hurts, but I'm too worked up to let it turn me soft.

Papa hugs Henry tightly. "I can't believe you're going." He says softly. "You're all I had left."

Tears sting my eyes and lump arises in my throat. I step forward and hug both of them. As much as Papa disliked me and never paid attention to me, he was still my dad. Papa pulls away from Henry, gives me a quick hug and is gone.

Mom comes rushing in. As always, her short, blonde hair is flying in all directions and her wide, blue eyes alert behind her glasses. She rushes forward and hugs me to her slender body.

"My baby," She cries into my hair.

"It's ok mom," I say quietly. "I'll be fine."

She runs to hug Henry and then pulls us together in a hug.

"You're both leaving me." She says with a sad smile. "But I believe in you guys. You can do whatever you set your mind to."

"Thanks, mom. " I say and hug her. She smells like paper and sunshine.

Mom leaves as quickly as she appears and our friends come in next. Hailey grabs me and pulls me to her.

"I can't believe you're leaving." She sobs.

"I'll be fine Hailey. I'll come back."

"My bets on Henry," She says with a wink.

I frown but laugh a little at her sarcasm.

"I'm kidding." She says and hugs me tightly again. "Goodbye Willow."

"Goodbye Hailey," I whisper after her.

I can't believe that I got reaped, of all the children in District 8. Me. Willow Ross. I sit on the couch as Henry finishes his goodbyes.

_Henry Ross (18) - D8_

After saying goodbye to my parents, Mill comes in.

"Well, this is awkward suddenly." He scratches his head, for once his smart mouth fails him.

"Hardly," I say with a grin and give him a quick hug. "It'll be fine. You take care of my Dad ok?"

Mill sighs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do I have a choice now?" I say with a nonchalant shrug. This is about Willow, not me.

"Anyone, you know, special I should watch out for?" Mill's voice is back to normal as he smiles slyly at me.

The peacekeeper calls for Hailey and Mill to leave.

"Olivia," I say with a wink.

Mill nods and waves goodbye. I can see the sadness in his eyes, but I know that he'll be ok.

Then, Willow and I are left alone for a few moments. I try to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry you're mad Willow," I say softly. "I only meant to protect you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want protection. I want to prove myself to everyone that I'm not just Henry's little sister."

I sigh. I can't change her. This might be very weird.

The next thing I know, we are being led onto the train. The train is fancy and expensively furnished. Everything shines without a speck of dust and servants bustle through the halls. Willow and I are shown by our escort to two doors that have our names already labeled on them.

"These are your rooms." The tall man says in a drawn-out voice. "Come out in a few moments. "We will be ready for you."

"Thank you," I say and smile at the man.

The escort smiles and strides down the hall, his eccentric outfit stands out in the dim hallway.

Willow turns to me and smiles lightly. "This is fun, no?"

"Sure," I say with a grin and turn to my door.

The door is lightweight and opens easily, revealing a comfortable room inside. A servant is still bustling about and starts when I open the door.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The servant hurries away, nodding quickly without a word. I stare after her, confused. That was odd. I explore the drawers and the bathroom. I sit on the bed and look at the artwork on the walls. It's all very expensive and over the top. Eventually, I decided to head out and see our mentor.

I knock on Willow's door and fetch her before walking down the hall to a car with couches and tables and a plush carpet. A young woman sits on one of the couches, watching what appears to be live footage of other reapings. She switches off the tv when we enter.

"Hello," She says and turns to greet us.

She's young, maybe in her twenties, with short brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and a small, pursed mouth. She shakes our hands politely. Her breath smells like alcohol.

I sit on one of the couches and Willow sits on an ottoman and the woman resumes her seat.

"I am Breezy Larken." She says. "I will be mentoring you guys through this whole process."

The disgust in her voice is obvious. I notice that her eyes are constantly flitting back and forth and are constantly distracted. She reminds me of Mom.

"Do you want to work together or separate?"

I look at Willow and she turns to me. I warn her with my eyes.

"Together." We both say.

"Good!" She says with a grin. "I know you guys are siblings."

We both nod and Willow gives me a sideways glare.

"Henry, what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

I think about it for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty strong, a fast runner, I'm smart, and I can swim. My weaknesses would be that I'm too nice and don't want to kill, I know nothing of injuries and very little about weapons."

Breezy takes this in with a nod and a squint of her eyes.

"What about you Willow?"

_Willow Ross (16) - D8_

"So, I'm very smart, good with injuries of all kinds, I can climb and I'm fast. My weaknesses would be I'm impatient, I have a smart mouth, and I can be stubborn."

Breezy nods. "You both are great candidates for the games and I hope I can help you." She says with sadness.

I look over at Henry, who is regarding her with a critical eye. Every victor who's ever won the Hunger Games struggles with something, and Breezy is no exception. I think that Henry doesn't realize that in his effort to be kind, he can actually be mean.

I sigh heavily and say that I'm tired. The ride to the Capital is a long one, so I go back to my room, put on some comfy clothes and fall asleep, dreaming of me winning the Hunger Games.

* * *

Hello, readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little shorter because Willow and Henry are siblings. I am so happy to say that we are so close to having our full cast! We have nearly all of the slots filled and I am so grateful for every single character! Thank you to everyone who submitted! Once again, thank you for reading and if you liked it, please let me know with a review! Thank you for your time! See you soon!


	14. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Reapings**

_(Thana Miser and Gilbert Evans)_

* * *

_Thana Miser (17) - D12_

I wake up to bed sagging to one side. I blink open my good eye and see Liam's smiling face over mine.

"Good morning gorgeous." He says and kisses me on the forehead.

I smile and roll away from him, relishing the last moments of warmth and his sarcastically offended inhale.

"Is that the kind of greeting I get?" He demands and rolls me back over to him.

I sit up and kiss him gently. "That's what you get," I whisper.

He cocks his head to one side and nods. "I can live with that."

He leans in to kiss me again when I hear Aven's voice from the door.

"Ew, you two are so gross." He sticks out his tongue at us.

I laugh. "Go on little brother, we'll come out soon." I shoo him away with my hand.

"Soon." Liam kisses me again and gets off the bed.

He's still in his pajamas, or rather, his pajama pants. He takes a few steps away and stops. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I smile and climb out of bed.

Together, we walk out into the main room of the house. My adoptive mother, Camellia is brewing some herbal potion on the stove. The smell is heavenly. Her hair is straight and black, like Liam's and she has a wide and warm smile.

"Good morning Liam, Thana." She smiles kindly and continues to stir her brew.

"Do you need help Mama?" I look over her shoulder at the simmering pot.

"Only with breakfast." She says, indicating with her head the coarse bread and the pot of oatmeal sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"Of course." I begin to serve the oatmeal onto cracked, glass bowls and cut the bread. Liam comes up behind me and pinches my forever crooked nose.

"Hey!" I turn around quickly, ready to defend myself with a smile on my face.

He smiles broadly. He has his mother's smile, but only having very crooked teeth. Some people said that it ruined his good looks, but I thought that it made him more perfect.

I serve breakfast for me, Liam, Aven, and Papa. Camellia is busy and claims that she'll eat later. Because she's one of the few healers in the district, she's always busy.

I sit on the floor next to Liam and start eating. It's hard to believe that it hasn't always been like this. I remember starving in my room, scared for my life at home or hiding from life at the orphanage. I remember the beatings my father gave me, the blame that was always shifted on me, and the mistrust I felt for everyone. I was so different now that Liam had shown up. His family had adopted me and now he and I were dating.

He was literally perfect, at least for me. Dorky, cute, funny, and loyal. I loved him more than any human being in the world.

We finish breakfast and Camellia tells Aven to clean the dishes.

"Why me Mom?" He grumbles.

She smiles and ruffles his black hair. "Because it's your turn." She says calmly. I grab Liam's hand and pull him back to the bedroom that everyone shares.

"Close your eyes," I say to him mysteriously.

He closes his eyes, but still crinkles his eyebrows in the most peculiar way. "Why?"

I smile. "I want you to see the reaping outfit that Camellia got for me." I push my long, messy hair out of my face as I open the trunk under my bed. From it, I pull out a white, lace dress. It compliments my olive skin and sets off my dark hair. I hold it up to me and tell Liam to open his eyes.

As they meet mine, he steps forward and runs his fingers through my hair. "How can I look at the dress when you're standing right here?"

"You are so cheesy," I push him away playfully with my free hand.

"It's what makes me special." He replies with a stupid grin.

We laugh at each other and I hug him. "I'd better get dressed," I say and go behind the curtain that divides the bedroom from the bathroom.

"I'll change out here so don't peek." He says. "And I mean it."

"Ok," I say in mock disappointment. As if I haven't seen him running around shirtless nearly every minute that he could.

I put on the dress and tie back my hair away from my face. I add a matching white bow to my hair and brown shoes. I brushed my hair in an attempt to tame it and in the cracked mirror, it doesn't look too bad."

I turn around and call out, "Are you done?"

Liam's face pops out from behind the curtain, making me jump.

"All done." He announces loudly.

I push him away and run past him and out into the main room. Camellia is still bustling around and Spruce, or Papa as everyone called him, was eating his breakfast.

Liam and I wait until everyone is ready to leave before stepping out into the cool, gray morning of District 12.

People are lazily making their way to the square. Because our district was the smallest and the poorest, walking was the only way to get anywhere. I hold tightly to Liam's hand as more people start to crowd around. I hate crowds. They press in and make me feel like I'm suffocating. Every inch of me is tense as we approach the check-in table.

Liam lets me go first and I wait firmly planted until he holds my hand again. We approach our sections that are slowly filling up with teenagers and children.

"I have to go now," Liam says in his sweet and reassuring voice.

"I'll see you the minute it's over, ok?" I say.

He kisses my forehead and then my nose. "Definitely."

I leave Liam to stand in my section. The press of the crowd gets unbearable and I move to the far outside corner of the roped-off area. The pressing and suffocation are not as bad here. I catch Liam's eyes. He's watching me closely. I hold onto his gaze like I would his hand and it comforts me enough to hold on to my consciousness before the reaping starts.

_Gilbert Evans (18) - D12_

I snap awake from my dream. It's the same one as always. Dad is trapped with no way out, Hawk is trying to save him, I can't do anything, dust fills my eyes and mouth. It's always relieving my father's death, but now it's starting to include Hawk.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before getting out of bed. The sun has barely risen yet and all of my younger siblings are still asleep. Gaia and Lucy are huddled close to each other on one bed across the room. Todd wraps himself up in the blankets of the bed that I've just climbed out of. Mother is sleeping in what was once her and Dad's bed. Hawk's crumple of rags on the floor is deserted.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the main room. The sky outside is still dark, but light enough that I can see Hawk's shadow sitting on the doorstep. My brother has his head on his hands and doesn't look up, even when I sit next to him.

"You good man?" I ask quietly.

Hawk looks over at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He says with a shrug.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not."

Hawk sighs heavily. "Another year, another reaping, when does it ever stop?" He looks out at the sleeping district. "When will we ever be able to enjoy life again?"

I sigh heavily. Now is probably the time to tell him. I open my mouth to respond when a sweet voice says behind us, "Whatcha doing?"

Hawk and I turn to see 10-year-old Lucy. She's standing in her nightdress, her short, blonde hair rumpled and knotted around her head.

"Just talking." Hawk stands up and hugs Lucy.

I turn to look back out at the district. No one knows that I'm volunteering today. I'm sick of watching my family suffer. I need to help them, or at least die trying. I'm sick of going to school each day and having nothing to contribute to life. I'd taken out tesserae lots, but that's not enough to feed a family of six in the Seam.

I stood up and went back inside. I'd tell Hawk eventually.

Mother comes walking out of the bedroom. She looks tired, even though she just woke up. She smiles at me and Hawk and hugs us both to her.

"Good morning boys." She whispers to us.

I feel butterflies come into my stomach. How would Mother take the news? I feel even more nervous when she tells us how proud she is of us and how much she loves us. Soon, I can't handle it anymore.

"I need to take a walk," I say and head for the door.

Hawk looks at me, puzzled. "You ok Gilbert? You're acting strange."

"Yeah," I say with a shrug and, imitating Hawks deep voice, say, "I'm fine."

"Haha very funny," Hawk says with an eye roll.

"Don't be gone too long." Mother warns.

"I won't," I say and walk into the cool, morning air.

The district is beginning to wake up. People open up the broken doors to their houses and sit outside. It's the only day off that we have. The road is black with coal dust and the black dust swirls through the air when the wind blows. I pull my black jacket tighter around my shoulders in the cold wind. It's very overcast, per usual, and the sun is a white, glowing disk above the clouds.

I come upon the fence, the farthest boundary of District 12. Beyond the fence, the trees sway and the grass is green under the shadows of the leaves. I wish I could get out. Leave this horrid place and take my family with me. But that wasn't a possibility. I turn around sadly and walk back the way I'd come. Sometimes, people would call out a greeting, but I hardly looked up. The deep sadness between the reaping, my volunteering, and leaving my family weighs heavier than I thought.

I return to the house where the family is eating and getting ready to go.

"I'm not hungry," I say when Hawk offers me food. He gives me a confused look, but I ignore it and go get dressed for the reaping. I wear a simple and stained plaid shirt, dark jeans, and boots.

When I come out, everyone is ready to leave. I follow behind them all, watching them walk in time with each other. Gaia's long, dark hair matches mothers and sways when she walks. Hawk strides at the front, the true head of the household. Lucy in all her blonde curls and fair skin holds on to Todd's hand. It makes me so sad to know that I am leaving them. But at the same time, this will help them. I was so desperate to help mother feel happy again and help Gaia, Todd, and especially Lucy have a happy life.

We arrive at the square and say goodbye to mother and Hawk. Mother holds Lucy's hand and kisses us all. "See you after." She says softly and stands at the corner of the square, looking small and sickly next to Hawk, who is tall and strong.

It hurts my heart to leave her, knowing what I might do. Nevertheless, I take Gaia and Todd to the check-in table and we are ushered into the roped-off square. I go to my section and stand, alone, even though I'm being crowded by other grown boys. I keep repeating to myself that this is for my family. I would die for them, and I very certainly might.

I see my friend Ashton coming towards me. I smile at him as he comes to stand next to me. "You ok?" He asks calmly and very quietly.

I nod. Ashton is the only one I've told about my plans.

"Are you sure Gil?" He looks at the stage, worried lines creasing his forehead.

"I am sure," I say with as much confidence as I can. Saying it out loud makes me 100% sure of my plan. "I'm doing fine."

_Thana Miser (17) - D12_

I impatiently endure all of the speeches and videos and all the other crap that is customary to show before the reaping. I want to get out of here and see Liam. Our escort is a tall, spindly woman with darting black eyes, black hair, and eye makeup so dark it made her look like she'd been punched numerous times in both eyes. I'll never understand the Capital's ways.

"Now for the ladies." The woman reaches her skinny wrist into the bowl and delicately pulls out a slip of paper.

A cold wind blows across the square, making me shiver. I wanted Liam's warmth right now.

"Thana Miser."

My head snaps away from Liam's face and to the stage. My whole body twitched and I stare in shock at the stage. Every 17-year-old girl looks at me with pity in their eyes. They all knew the girl who had been thrown out by her father and adopted by her boyfriend's family.

I still don't move. The only thing that sparks action in me is when I see peacekeepers marching towards me menacingly. I quickly push through the group and step into the middle aisle. I sneak a look back at Liam, who looks like a ferocious creature mad with rage and crying with helplessness.

I look away as the peacekeepers gently push me up to the stage. I see Aven rush forward from his section and wrap his arms around me sobbing, "Don't leave Thana! Don't leave big sister!"

The peacekeepers are about to roughly pull him away when Liam comes and drags Aven away from me. His hand brushes mine and tears form in my eyes. This can't be happening.

I am now dragged by my tireless guards up to the stage and stand there, swaying back and forth. My eyes meet Liam's, which are tearful as he strokes Aven's hair. How could this be happening?

_Gilbert Evans (18) - D12_

A sad scene unfolds when the girl tribute is called. I recognize her briefly. A boy from my section runs to pull what I presume is his younger brother away from Thana. It's heartbreaking. I can hardly stand to look at the poor girl on the stage, trying not to cry.

"Now for the boys." The escort throws a disdainful look at the two boys and shoves her hand in the bowl. I take a deep breath, preparing to shout to volunteer.

"Jem Halleran."

"I volunteer," I shout from my place.

Astounded looks turn to me. I walk out of my section. Ashton grabs my hand and turns me around. "What the actual heck?" He says in disbelief.

I pull my hand away and run into the aisle before anyone can stop me. As I walk towards the stage, Liam, the boy who had to help before, gives me a stare as deadly as a wolf. I feel doubts suddenly rise up. Did I do the right thing?

The escort motions us together to shake hands. I take Thana's hand and shake it. I don't look her in the eyes, I just watch the palm of her hand take mine softly and shake it. Her hand is trembling. Mine is too. Everything feels so hazy like it's a dream. But it isn't a dream, it's an irreversible nightmare.

* * *

_Hello readers! I hope that you liked this chapter. A huge thanks to CreativeFanatic and serazade96 for Thana and Gilbert! Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has submitted a tribute already! We are so close to having a full cast and I'm so excited to get to the games! I'm pretty sure that we are halfway through the reapings and I am so grateful to everyone who has supported this story. I hope that everyone is having a good spring break and enjoying this time at home. Happy Good Friday!_

**1 Peter 3:18- For Christ also suffered once for sins, the righteous for the unrighteous, to bring you to God. He was put to death in the body but made alive in the Spirit.**


	15. District 9 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 9 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Yula Jade and Braxton Miles)_

* * *

_Yula Jade (14) - D9_

I sit, patiently awaiting my family. There's a tightness in my chest and tears in my eyes. I can't believe what is happening. The light coming from the little windows on the wall make a patchwork pattern of light on the floor. I twist my brown hair in my fingers anxiously.

The door bursts open and my family comes in. Immediately, they surround me with hugs and tears. It's a lot, especially for them. My family is composed, graceful almost, floating on top of the waves of life, never bothering with the lowly acts of showing emotion.

I hug them each in turn. I know that the chances of me coming back are small, but maybe, just maybe, I can make my way out alive.

"Yula," My mother turns her eyes to mine, holding my face in her silky soft hands. "My darling, you know how much I love you. We haven't always gotten along, but you know that I love you."

"Of course I know Mama," I say softly. "I love you too."

Mama hugs me to her chest. I can hear the rapid beating of her heart. She lets me go into my father's arms next.

"I swear, once I get a word with the mayor about this…" He begins after he squeezes me to his massive body.

"Papa," I say and look up to his face. "It's no use. Besides, you didn't want me to be a dancer anyways."

My father kneels to look me in the eye. "Yula, I never wanted you not to be a dancer, I just thought you could be so much more." He hugs me again, stroking my hair. "I love you so much, my daughter. Please come home to us."

"I will try Papa."

I turn to my sisters who are sobbing, holding on to each other. "It's ok," I say, trying to be reassuring. I am almost unaware of the tears that stream down my face and soak my dress.

Seraphina and Tocca hug me, each whispering their goodbyes.

Papa says that they must leave. I hug each one again. As I hug each member of my family, I can see a memory flashing through my brain. Some time of laughter, joy, and peace. I can't stop crying as they leave.

Gemina comes in and hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. I cry long and hard into her arms. She holds me tightly, cradling me like a baby. I can't believe that I won't see her again.

She finally is forced to pull away, much too soon. "I have to leave Yula." She says. "Don't doubt yourself."

"But I am doubting," I say. "I'll never be back here. You all have faith in me, but how can I win against, well, everyone?"

"I believe in you Yula." She says. "You're the strongest person I know. Your odds are bad, but not impossible."

I take a deep breath, still sniffling. "Ok."

The peacekeeper dragged her away and came back for me. I drag my feet along, not wanting to leave my home. This was my only home. My studio was here, my family, my friends. The only thing I was taking with me was my dancing. I smile a little and wipe tears away. At least there's one thing I'm not leaving behind.

_Braxton Miles (16) - D9_

I sit and wait, alone. Time ticks by slower than I had ever thought possible. My muscles are tensed and my senses keen to every noise, movement, and change in the incredibly still atmosphere. All I can see is Riley, lying on the ground with hives swelling on her hands and neck, her throat closing. Did they save her? Was she ok?

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and am surprised to find Riley's favorite pen in its depths. I pull it out and play with it. Then I begin to pace. Where are they?

I had expected that my family would at least say goodbye. But they hadn't come. My ten minutes were ticking away slowly and they still didn't come.

When the door opens, I snap my head up to see Beige walk in. He looks extremely grave.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't look serious very often. Especially to the extent that he does right now.

"Braxton, it's Riley. She barely made it after her reaction. Your parents sent me here to tell you that they love you, wish you the best, and hope to see you soon."

Beige, the strongest person I've ever known next to my parents and Riley, breaks down in tears.

I tear up and hug him. "Tell my parents that I love him and can't wait to see them again." I choke out.

Beige nods and the peacekeeper tells us that his time is up. Beige waves and leaves me alone to the company of the gruff peacekeeper at the door. The peacekeeper looks at me and beckons with his hand for me to come. HE leads me to the train platform where Yula is waiting. It's obvious how much she's been crying and I don't blame her. 10 minutes is not enough time to say goodbye, perhaps permanently, to everyone you've ever loved.

Pearl arrives and leads us across the platform and onto the train. All I can think of is Riley. She nearly died because of the stupid reaping. I clench my fists, not hearing Pearl's next words. Then, I'm alone in the hallway. I turn to a door that has my name on it. I walk inside, see the plush bed and lay down on it. I can't get the image of Riley on the wheat covered ground, dying of asphyxiation. I force away this image and replace it with the image of Riley that I know best. Happy, smiling, bounding with endless energy, always so excited for every little thing. How would the family manage after she recovered? I lay on the bed, immersed in my thoughts until Pearl knocks to tell me to come out.

I walk out of the room and follow Pearl down the hall to a room with a dining table. "Would you like anything to eat?" She asks, beckoning to the table.

I try to say that I'm not hungry, but the delicious smell of food is enough to make me change my mind. I sit down and eat some soft, white bread dipped in melted cheese. Soon, I'm gorging myself on food. Yula eats politely across from me, her big brown eyes darting back and forth. Our mentor enters the room from a different hallway than the one we entered in and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hungry?" The old man asks.

I nod and continue to eat as he sits and introduces himself.

"I am Bob White. I won the Hunger Games a long while back."

I look closer at him. He seems healthier than a lot of people I've seen. He has a well-groomed white beard, white hair, and lightly tanned skin. He's wearing a plaid shirt with a denim jacket over it. He also has yellowish-green eyes that are hooded.

"Would you like to train separately or together?" Bob calmly folds his hands on the table. Pearl has taken a seat next to him and is observing us both with utmost interest.

"Together is fine," Yula says softly. "If he's ok with it."

I swallow my food. "Yeah, that works," I say with a shrug.

"Ok, let's start with you, Braxton." Bob looks at me expectantly.

I startle a bit. "How do you know my name?"

Bob laughs. "I watched the reapings." He says.

"Oh." I feel like slapping myself in the head. That was a dumb question.

Bob clears his throat reminding me that I have to say something about myself. "Um, well, I can use a scythe pretty well, I have some knowledge of like, edible plants, and I can swim." I look at Pearl as if to see if I'm doing alright. It's barely perceptible, but she nods her head.

"I guess that I would hardly be able to kill people. I can't climb or run very fast."

Bob nods and turns to Yula. "Let's hear it from you."

_Yula Jade (14) - D9_

I look away from the delicately detailed dishware and to Bob.

"Oh, uh, I'm strong and I have a high pain tolerance. I'm a dancer you know?"

Bob nods slowly. "So I hear."

"I'm smart. I'm also a good problem solver."

Pearl nods for me to go on.

"I can't handle weapons and won't kill people. I guess I also am bad with planning."

Bob nods slowly. "We'll have to fix that." He remarks.

He spends a good long time talking about arena strategies and the like, but I'm hardly paying attention. There is so much to take in and see in this one train car. I feel overwhelmed by the beauty and splendor of the Capital's things. I was almost excited to reach the Capital itself. I want to get home to my family of course, but I had never known that this much beauty existed in the whole world.

* * *

_Hello readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that everyone had a wonderful Easter weekend and is enjoying the spring break. I know I am! See you soon! _


	16. District 12 Justice Building and Train

**District 12 Goodbyes**

_(Thana Miser and Gilbert Evans)_

* * *

_Thana Miser (17) - D12_

The room is cold and dark. It smells like dead animals and mold. Tears drip into my lap, making wet marks on my white dress, which I had been so proud of. My breath is coming out in harsh gasps and sobs wrack my body.

Liam is the first to rush in. He pulls me up from the couch and into his arms. I have no words but instead, sob into Liam's chest. He just holds me tightly, tears falling into my hair, hands stroking my back.

The rest of his family comes in. Aven is sobbing along with Camellia. Spruce just watches us sadly. Liam releases me a bit so I can hug Aven.

"Why did they have to pick you?" He sobs.

"I don't know," I whisper in between hiccups.

Liam is still stroking my back and crying silently. I stand up to hug Camellia and Spruce.

"I have a chance of winning," I say once I've recovered enough.

"Of course you do," Liam kisses my forehead sweetly.

Camellia sighs. "You may have a chance, but say goodbye like it's the last time. Don't have any regrets."

I nod and first go to Spruce. He picks me up and holds me like a little girl.

"I love you," I whisper. "You understand me so well and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Spruce's eyes fill with tears. "I love you to Thana. My little daughter."

He sets me down and I embrace Camellia. "Mama," I whisper, "Thank you for everything you've taught me. I love you so much."

"I love you to Thana." She says softly and kisses my cheek.

I turn to Aven and get on my knees. He hugs me tightly.

"You be good Aven," I say. "Obey your parents and Liam and don't get into mischief."

Aven sniffles and wipes away tears. "I love you," He hiccups out.

"I love you too," I ruffle his hair and turn to Liam, who is no longer trying to hold back his tears.

"We'll leave you two alone," Camellia says.

Spruce picks up Aven and my adoptive family leaves. I turn back to Liam.

He grabs me in his arms and kisses me. It's not passionate, but gentle and sweet. "I will miss you Thana," He says softly, running his fingers through my hair. "But you'll be back, and when you come back, I'll marry you and we can live in Victor's Village. Deal?"

"Deal." I choke out before he kisses me again.

Liam whispers encouragement and love in my ears until the peacekeeper calls to say that someone else is here to say goodbye. Liam and I break apart reluctantly.

"Goodbye," He says with a wave.

"Goodbye," I wave back and he's gone. Tears fill my eyes again. How can I go on without him? He was my sun, my moon, my warmth, my light. How would I manage?

I hardly register the fact that my father comes in until he clears his throat. I stand up quickly and back against the wall. His gray eyes bore into mine.

"Um, I wanted to give you this." He holds out a silver medallion with my mother's face in it.

My first reaction is revulsion, then when I see my father's eyes, I know that he's being sincere. I walk forward and snatch it away from him, stroking it in my fingers.

"Good luck," He says and is gone.

I blink at the door where he disappeared before looking back at the necklace. It's kind of weird, but it must be a token of good luck. I never met my mother, but the picture is beautiful. I put it around my neck and tuck it under my dress.

The peacekeeper marches in and grabs my arm. "Time's up." He says gruffly.

He drags me out of the room and onto the train platform where Gilbert is waiting. He looks focused and determined. That didn't matter to me. I was going home to Liam. It wouldn't matter how or what I did to get home, but I would be back. Alive.

_Gilbert Evans (18) - D12_

I sit nervously on the couch provided. I twiddle my thumbs and try to take deep breaths. I thought I would be ready to face my family, but I'm not.

Then, suddenly, my family is in front of me. I stand up, the world partially swimming around me.

Hawk steps forward, his eyes ablaze. "What have you done Gil?" He asks harshly. "How could you? We need you here. How could you do this to us?"

"If you couldn't tell, Hawk," I snap back with equal ferocity, "I did this for us. For our family. To have a chance at a better life. You always said that our family was worth dying for," I gesture around the room. "I'd say this counts."

Hawk walks in a circle holding his head in his hands. "The rest of them are on their way up." He mutters.

Mother bursts into the room, tears cascading down her face. "Gilbert, oh my boy. Why? Why?" She wraps her arms around me, sobbing. I look away with tears in my eyes to face Gaia, Todd, and Lucy.

"Look, guys," I pull my mother away from me. "I did this for us. I have a chance at winning and if I win, we'll never have to worry about food or money again." I put a note of hopefulness into my voice, hoping to convince mother that I know what I'm doing.

"Goodbye, my son." She says and kisses me on the cheek. Then she beckons to my siblings. "Come and say goodbye."

"You'll be back, right?" Todd asks his expression a mix of uncertainty, fear, and hope.

I nod then embrace all of my little siblings in a hug. Lucy tugs on my hair. "We'll see you again soon, right?" She looks so hopeful.

"I hope so Lucy," I say and ruffle her curly hair.

Mother beckons for them to leave. They all wave and leave me and Hawk alone again.

I turn to my brother, pain filling my chest. "I'm sorry," I whisper and look down, tears falling from my eyes. I stayed strong for my mother, for the kids. I wished I could be as strong around my big brother.

"Just come back home alright?" He looks me dead in the eye.

I nod and hug him. "Love you," I whisper.

"Love you too." He ruffles my hair and leaves.

I can feel my knees weakening. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Ashton comes in. "What the heck happened out there?" He asks the moment he comes in.

"It's for my family Ash," I say with a slight grin. "I have to do something to help them."

"Well, dying wouldn't be my first choice," Ashton says with an eye roll.

"So you don't think I can win?"

Ashton clears his throat, uncomfortable. "Well, not particularly. Unless you have some hidden skill that I'm unaware of."

I look at the ground. His words hurt more than Hawks. He doesn't think I'll come home.

"I'll be back Ashton," I say confidently.

Ashton nods, but I can see the skepticism in his eyes. "Bye."

"Goodbye."

Ashton leaves me feeling like I just died on the inside. The peacekeeper comes and ushers me to the train platform. We wait for Thana, who is dragged in before we go to the train.

Thana has a look of deep concentration on her face. Her lips are tightened and her fists clench and unclench. I would like to be her ally, give me and her a better chance at coming home. Everyone knows Thana's story and I feel bad for her. If it came down to it, I wouldn't mind having her come home instead of me.

We board the train and are led by our escort to two doors with our names on them. Our escort turns around, focusing her pitch-black eyes on us. "These are your rooms," She says curtly. "Get changed if you wish. Clean yourselves up and meet us out here." She beckons with her head to the hallway behind her.

"Thank you, Miss…" I pause, forgetting her name.

She rolls her eyes. "My name is Miss Sutcliff to you."

"Ok," I say politely. "Thank you, Miss Sutcliff."

She turns around and glides away on black heels.

Thana turns and goes into her room silently. I open the door to my room. It's rather small and painted in forest-y shades of green and brown. I stroke the soft bed coverlet and imagine how comfortable the bed must be. I hear a long whistle and the floor under me jolts. The train is on its way, carrying me to the Hunger Games and possibly, my death.

_Thana Miser (17) - D12_

I go into my room and close the door. I want to be alone. I can't believe that I'm going to the Hunger Games. I shake my head roughly. It didn't matter though. I was coming home to Liam, Aven, Camellia, and Spruce. I would be back in District 12.

I browse the drawers in the room and find some comfortable clothes to put on. It's a pair of soft black pants, a gray t-shirt, and a jacket lined with faux fur. I keep my shoes on and pull my hair into a low ponytail.

I look in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. It had been years since I'd last seen my true reflection. I have lots of freckles and grey-brown eyes. I look skinny and underfed, with shallow cheekbones and skinny limbs. My nose is still crooked and my left eye is foggy. I turn away, wondering what Liam ever saw in me that he liked.

I go to the door, ready to meet our mentor and hide away again. I had to strategize. To figure out my game plan for the Hunger Games.

I walk out of the room and decide to knock on Gilbert's door. He opens it, dressed in a similar outfit to mine. He nods, knowing what we're supposed to do.

Together, we walk into the sitting room to meet our mentor. There is Miss Sutcliff, sipping tea on a couch with her pinky finger extended. Across from her is a ragged looking man. He has long, untidy, dirty brown hair, glazed eyes, and a scraggly beard. His clothes hang off of his skinny frame and a bottle of alcohol clutched in one hand.

"Hello." Miss Sutcliff greets us and throws a sharp glare at the man.

I try not to wince. We got unlucky in both the escort and the mentoring field. The man sets down the bottle and looks at us both blanky.

"More of them?" He mutters, half to himself. "Has it been a year already?"

Miss Sutcliff shakes her head with annoyance. "Together or separate?" She asks with a pointed look at our mentor.

"Separate," I say quickly. No use to getting attached to anyone who might be killed anyway.

Gilbert nods and walks away. I feel a little bad for not letting him have a say, but I also know that I have to win.

The man sighs heavily as I sit across from him. "I'm John." He says roughly. "But you can call me DJ."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Do you have anything that might help you in the arena?" He asks.

I take a breath, trying to think. "Well, I want to get home, so I won't mind killing anyone, I'm quick, smart, and I know lots of plants and herbs for healing and eating."

DJ grunts. "Good. Now, you know your weaknesses pretty well I'm guessing?" He laughs at himself as if what he said was funny.

I smile, tense. "Well, I'm not super strong and I don't know anything about weapons. I'm also partially blind in one eye."

DJ sighs. "Well kid, I'm not gonna lie, but you got some serious work to do in training." He looks to Sutcliff. "Send in the boy."

I must have looked confused because DJ shoos me away. "I can't help you kid. You have to help yourself. I can answer your questions but I can't win for you."

I walk away quickly, confused. That was an odd way for a mentor to treat a tribute. He was supposed to help me win, not leave it to me. Then, as I pass Gilbert in the hall, I realize what he meant. I have a better chance at winning if I figure it out, not if he figures it out for me. Feeling much better, I retreat to my room, feeling confident. If only Liam were here with me…

_Gilbert Evans (18) - D12_

I walk out and sit across from our mentor, who tells me to call him DJ.

"What can you do kid?" He asks.

I've already thought about this so I answer confidently. "I am smart, good at judging people, and am very hard to catch unaware. However, I'm not super strong and don't have any knowledge of weapons. I also can undervalue myself."

DJ looks surprised but nods slowly. "I like you kid." He says. "You're straight to the point. Make this take faster."

I nod, not fully understanding what he means.

"I told the girl this, I can't win for you. You figure out your plan. You don't want to hear my ideas or strategies. Use your instincts. That's how you will survive."

I nod. "Thank you, DJ."

"You're welcome, kid." He reaches for his bottle and takes a sip, wincing afterward. "You're free to go."

I head back to my room. I like DJ. His advice is good and seems logical. I sit on the bed and begin to think of my family back home. I can do this. I can win for them.


	17. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

_(Alexis Corvus and Jett Kowalski)_

* * *

_Alexis Corvus (18)_

I am up before the sun. The cold darkness surrounds me, making me feel alive. I breathe in the fresh night air as I walk to the academy. The streets were dimly lit by the lightening pre-dawn sky and my breath fogs as it hits the air.

I shiver, even with my jacket on. I'm almost there, the dark silhouette of the academy building standing out like a giant among the houses of District 2.

I reach the door quickly and unlock it with a heavy silver key. The huge metal door groans as I push it open and let it shut behind me. I flick on the light switch, illuminating the small entryway. I hang up my jacket on a hook and open the door that leads to the training room. The rafters stretch high above me and the sharpened blades of weapons glint in the huge stadium lights. The floor has been swept clean and beckons me to dance with the weapons in a deadly pas de deux* of fighting.

I head over to the knives and choose 5 good ones. I grasp them tightly in my fingers and head to the simulator. Years of training have taught me how to use it. I turn on the simulator and choose my opponents. I pick two, huge men to fight.

The simulator gears to life and the two burly outlines take shape in front of me. I smile and feel the worn handles of the knives pressing into the curves of my hand. I hurl two knives before the shapes even advance on me. Red points appear on the silhouettes where the knives hit. I run forward and swing at the first advancing figure. I duck as the simulated figure throws punches and swings at me. I aim for the head, which some consider unsportsmanlike, but if you're going to win, you can have no rules.

When the first figure fades to nothing after I stabbed it through its heart, I turn to face the second one. It charges and lunges in a flash for my legs. I jump to the side and throw my last two knives into the death spots in the simulation's back. The figure fades and I'm left standing alone amidst fallen knives. I pick them up and put them back in the holder. I haven't even broken a sweat.

The next thing I do is attack a punching bag. I hit the bag with every ounce of strength that I have. My feet follow a set pattern of footwork and my hand motions are basically choreographed. I punch and kick until I'm a sweaty mess. The burn in my muscles is welcome. I stand, panting, and face my defeated foe. The bag hangs limply, swinging gently from side to side.

I take a quick look around. I'm still alone, so I strip off my sweaty shirt, leaving me in a sports bra. My long, dark brown hair is falling out of my high ponytail and sticks to my neck. I opt to practice sword fighting before I have to go back home. I grab a sword and demolish 13 dummies before I decide to head home. I leave the academy messy. Someone will clean it up.

I pull on my shirt and jacket and leave the academy. The sun has risen and people are stirring in the villages. I walk through the streets again, keeping my head straight and eyes focused ahead. Finally, I come to my house. The paint is peeling somewhat and the front steps sit at an odd angle, but It's still home.

I open the door and step inside. The house is dark, but I can hear footsteps upstairs. I drop my jacket on the floor and walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. Mama is leaning against the kitchen counter, her eyes half-closed and a cup of coffee clutched in her hands.

I walk past her and open the cabinet. I grab an oat bar from the pantry and an apple from a fruit bowl on the table. Mama hasn't said a word, so I don't make any attempt at conversation. She's not much of a morning person.

I eat my meager breakfast on the way upstairs and go into my room. My room is small, but it suits me. The furniture is plain and the colors drab, but I don't spend much time in here anyway. I throw my half-eaten apple core on the bed and open my closet. I pull out ripped jeans, a wide-necked gray t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. I dress quickly and go back downstairs.

By the time I've come back downstairs, my brother Titus is already in the kitchen. He is eating a piece of butter bread. I walk by and jab him with my elbow. He jabs me back harder. He was 2 years younger than me but just as tall and just as strong.

"You ready?" He asks. His smile flashes for a second before fading.

"Absolutely." I say confidently.

"You're going to win?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Of course." I respond.

I can see in his eyes, the fear. He doesn't like the games. He doesn't want to volunteer in two years. The only reason he would is that he wants to earn our father's attention.

I want Papa's attention, but I'm willing to do what he wants to get it. I'm sick of him treating me and Titus so poorly. He's always gone with his mob of drinking, gambling, disgusting men who follow his lead to the death. In a fit of rage, he decided that the only way he would acknowledge us as his true-blood children is if we returned from the Hunger Games. Titus hated the idea, but I had accepted the challenge. Mama never quite forgave Papa for his speech, but I was already adamant. I would return and show Papa that I was his true daughter. Ruthless, cunning, smart, and strong.

Mama came down the stairs, her face blank. She's dressed in an old dress that was once brightly colored but is now faded.

"Let's go." She says and walks out the door, not caring to see if her children are following.

As we walk through the streets to the bus stop, I duck my head. It would be bad for anyone to see the volunteering tribute to be walking with her family. As far as they were concerned, I had no family. I was winning so that I could be recognized and save my brother from his greatest fear, the Hunger Games.

The bus arrives and we climb on. I leave Titus and Mama to go find a seat. I stand near the front of the bus, near the door. I want to get off alone. Sure, I care about Titus, but I need to focus on winning for him. I couldn't let anything distract me.

When the bus drops off a load of people in the square, I am one of the first people off. The square isn't quite full, but the noise is already immense.

I stride into the gathering of children confidently. No distractions. As soon as I make this resolution, I nearly collide with someone. Because of the crowd, I can't catch myself fast enough and nearly fall to the ground. I regain my composure quickly and look straight into Luciano's eyes.

"Hi Alexis," he says. "Sorry I didn't see you."

"No, no, no." I say quickly, averting my eyes. "It was my fault."

Luciano shrugged and ran his hand through his shock of messy, but somehow perfectly kept, blonde hair. The muscles in his arms rippled and flexed.

I kept my eyes averted. No distractions. But how could one not look at him? He was pretty much perfect, from his physical appearance to his kind disposition.

"Good luck." He said suddenly as he turned to walk away. He winked.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I bit my tongue. "Thanks." I said. He was already gone. I was so mad at myself. How could I become so distracted already? I stalked over to the table, checked in, and marched to my section. This was it, my chance to prove myself. I couldn't throw it away for some boy. I took a deep breath and put Luciano out of my head, for good.

_Jett Kowalski (15) - D2_

The punching bag sways away from me after I hit it. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I let out punch after punch. Overhand, underhand, around the side, I let out all of my emotions through boxing.

I am so sick, so tired of being controlled. I'm so tired of trying to be perfect and falling so far from my parents' expectations. I'm sick of it, sick of pretending to be fine, to be composed, when in reality, I felt like I was crumbling.

I throw a punch so hard at the bag that it rattles loudly on its chain and swings away in protest.

This was the only way to feel in control. To fight, to win. I was in control of the fight, and if I wasn't, I was defeated. That would never happen to me, ever. This was the only way to glue my reality back together so that I could face it like a man.

Finally, the punching bag rips and lets a torrent of grain and rice fall out of the gaping hole. I turn around and leave it, bleeding on the ground, still swaying softly.

I un-tape my hands and sit on a bench. The basement is my hideaway. There are no windows, so the light comes from bare lightbulbs on the ceiling. The walls are cracked and the stone floor stained, but it might as well have been a fancy bedroom for all I cared.

I ran a hand through my auburn hair. Sweat dampened my hairline and beads of it dripped down my temples and nose. I tried to wipe it away, but the effort was useless. I sat, blankly staring at the wall across from me. It was cracked and old. You could see the stone lines through the light blue paint. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. Today was important, you see. It was reaping day, and I was going to volunteer.

I didn't give a crap that I was only 15 years old and some 18-year-old from the academy would be wanting to volunteer. Too bad so sad, I was the one going to the Hunger Games. I would prove that I'm not perfect. Some wealthy son from rich parents who has nothing better to do than snivel and snob. I am a fighter, a hunter, a killer. I am strong, not weak. I would prove to my parents that they couldn't control me. They couldn't fit me into their perfect box of life.

Anger filled me so suddenly that I turned around, walked to the wall and banged my head and fists against the stone wall. Pounding and snarling, I banged my head into the wall until blood streamed down and my fists were bleeding.

I pulled away, the rage seeping out. I had to stop. Thinking about it didn't change it. I had to do it, to take action. Tears mixed with blood streamed down my face and I did nothing to wipe them away. I grabbed my shirt and walked up the basement stairs. I came out of the basement and into my perfect house.

Everything was immaculately clean and shiny. Simple and practical. I stood there, bloody and sweaty, in the midst of it. Like my mind, my physical body didn't belong here either.

I walked through the kitchen and climbed up the side of the house to get to my bedroom. No one was awake at this time of the morning. I slid in through my unlocked window and into my bedroom. It was like me in the fact that it looked out of place. It was a mess. Clothes and books were strewn everywhere, posters from previous Hunger Games hanging half off the walls, and dirt literally impressed into the carpet.

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower, washing off the blood, sweat, and tears from my boxing session this morning. I dress in the suit and tie that my parents are forcing me to wear. As I look at myself in the mirror, I shudder. I look like my dad. I quickly rough up my dripping hair and roll up the sleeves of my suit coat. My parents wouldn't control me after today. I finish getting ready and go downstairs. I avoid my dad's study, as well as the living room. I go straight to the kitchen, grab some food and head outside.

Outside is misty and gray. The sun has hardly risen over the district and a quiet hush is over the whole place. I walk down the streets, eating my bread slowly. I love the mist. It's so mysterious. I walk up to Victor's Village. It's always gloomy here. The houses are well-kempt, but all the windows are dark, and the fog makes the gray houses look even gloomier. I walk down the streets of houses until I reach the one that I want. It's on the very edge of the district, with the fence outside the district in the backyard. This was where I would live after I won the Hunger Games.

I sit on the front step and watch the sunrise until it's time to head to the reaping.

In the District square, everyone was gathered. I stride confidently among the teenagers and check-in. The reaping in District 2 is a cheerful place. Everyone knows that someone will volunteer, so none of the children are worried. The 12-year-olds chatter like sparrows with their friends in the front, while the 18-year-olds stand solemnly in the back.

I step into the 15-year-old section and stand close to the center aisle. This will give me an advantage when it comes time to volunteer. The place is rapidly filling up. I can see the victors assembling on the stage, ready to speak. I can't wait to be one of them. I turn around to catch sight of my parents before the reaping starts. I can see them, looking for me in the crowds. I look away, I don't want to see their pinched faces or their soft, unscathed hands. They'd never beaten me. They were too important. They also had the money to hire people to beat me up and send my bleeding, alone, to my bedroom. They didn't, however, refrain from using verbal weapons against me. Those hurt worse sometimes. I turned away, a determined scowl coming over my face. I wouldn't let them say goodbye to me. They hated me enough already.

The escort walks out onto the stage. He's a young man dressed in a gray outfit that matches everything in District 2. He conducts the ceremony with ease and I watch impatiently. I want to be on my way to the capital. On my way to victory.

_Alexis Corvus (18) - D2_

I stand, waiting for the reaping to begin. I'm so ready for this moment. I shift my weight from one side to the other and my hands start sweating in anticipation. I'm not nervous, just excited.

Finally, the escort walks over to the girl's bowl. He doesn't even bother picking out a name and calls, "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," I shout confidently and hurry to the stage.

"And what is your name?"

"Alexis Corvus," I say with a grin into the microphone.

The District applauds and I can feel their energy rising in me. I realize then that I don't know who is volunteering for the guys. It must be Juno. He's the strongest, bravest, and most brutal kid at the academy. He'd be the perfect tribute for the games. I can see Juno, standing heads taller than anyone else in the back of the square. He's smiling in a way that highly suggests his motive. I smile to myself. I know Juno and his weaknesses. That could be helpful in the games.

The escort walks to the boys' bowl and calls for volunteers. Before he's done speaking, and before Juno can open his mouth, a voice calls, "I volunteer."

_Jett Kowalski (15) - D2_

As the girl walks up to the stage, I watch her carefully. She's tall and strong. I know her. Alexis Corvus is the daughter of a popular mob boss in District 2 who does some of the peacekeepers' dirty work for them.

I turn around and catch my parents' eyes. They are looking at me with death stares, telling me that I had better not even try. I smile. They can't help it.

The escort calls out from next to the boys' bowl, "Any volunte-?"

"I volunteer," I shout.

I run up and jump onto the stage. The escort looks surprised. "What is your name?" He asks slowly.

"Jett Kowalski," I say with a grin and step back. The District applauds and I catch my parents disbelieving eyes. I am my own person and they can't control me anymore. I shake Alexis's hand quickly and don't make eye contact. I'll not be making friends today, thank you very much.

_Alexis Corvus (18) - D2_

I'm still caught off guard by Jett volunteering. I step forward to shake his hand and he doesn't even look me in the eye. I know Jett, but not well. He's only 15. His long, auburn hair covers his face as he looks away. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that he is a killer who will stop at nothing until he wins.

* * *

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank blank and blank for these wonderful tributes! This SYOT is nearly closed! We have one slot left open and it is the District 6 female slot. It's a first-come, first-served slot so the first person to claim it will have the rights to it. _

_Anyhow, I hope that everyone is doing well during this wild time of quarantine. If you want, in the comments, let me know what you've been up to or in what ways you've changed during this stay-at-home, social distancing time! For me personally, I've been writing, reading, learning the ukulele, and doing school. One thing that's changed about me this quarantine is probably that my patience and tolerance level has increased immensely! Let me know your answers in the comments! See you soon! _


	18. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reaping**

_(Bella File and Leo Terran)_

* * *

_Leo Terran (16) - D3_

"Leo. Leo! Wake up!"

I open one eye groggily. Joshua stands over me, his hair rumpled from sleep.

"What?" I say, sitting up slowly.

Josh pulls me out of bed and drags me out of our room. My other two brothers are still asleep, their chests rise and fall rhythmically under the threadbare blankets.

I stumble after Joshua, through the main room and onto the back porch, which was little more than some planks set on the dirty ground. Josh simply points to the sky. I gasp in wonder.

The black outline of the trees outside the fence stands starkly against the orange sky. Puffy clouds are scattered around like cotton balls with orange stained undersides and black topsides.

I hold my breath in wonder. This is one of the most beautiful sunrises I've ever seen.

The sound of footsteps behind me break the reverie.

"That's really something." Dad says. He's dressed in an old shirt and torn shorts. In his hands, he grips a glass of water.

"It really is." I say in a whisper as if any noise might disturb the magic. It was also much quieter than normal. Most of the power generators were unmanned because of the reaping, so the silence was almost deafening.

I turn to my younger brother. His gaze is fixed on the sky, the sun reflecting off his eyes. He has such an eye for art and beauty. I turn around and hug Dad.

"Go wake up your brothers." He says and sends me off.

I leave the porch feeling bouncy and full of energy. It was as if the sun had given me some of its light. I practically skipped back into our bedroom and over to the younger boy's bed.

I gently shake Cody's arm. He snorts and turns away from my hand. I shake him a bit harder. "Cody. You have to get up." I say.

Cody opens his big brown eyes and glares at me. "Why?" He grumbles.

I stifle laughter at his annoyed face. "It's reaping day."

"Oh." He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

I walk to the other side of the bed and touch Michael's arm. My youngest brother snaps awake and sits up sharply, nearly busting my jaw.

"Did you sleep ok?" I ask.

Michael nods and takes a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous. It's not as bad as you think." I say and pat his back. It's Michael's first reaping and he is very nervous.

I leave the boys to get up and go out to the kitchen. Josh is cooking eggs for all of us and the delicious smell wafts through the house. I walk over to Josh who's standing at the stove.

"Do you need help?" I ask, watching the eggs sizzle in the pan.

"If you could get out the bread." Joshua doesn't take his eyes away from the pan.

I walk over to the pantry and look for the bread. It's not in there, so I check another cupboard. When I find it, I pull the bag and the bread down, as well as bringing some plastic cups down. The noise is sharp and unexpected. I wince.

Joshua comes over and helps me pick up the fallen cups. "I can handle it from here." He smiles at me.

I smile back. Somehow, Joshua reminds me of mom before she died. She had an eye for art and loved to cook and provide for her family. I sigh and turn away.

The younger boys come bounding out of their room and jump on Dad, who nearly spills his water.

We all chuckle and head to the round, kitchen table to eat Josh's eggs. Once we've finished breakfast, we all go to get ready. We all wear varying shades of shirts and pants and freshly polished boots. My shirt is navy blue and I have a black jacket over it. Josh claims that it doesn't look right, but I don't care.

Dad inspects our outfits. "You all look great." He says with a sad smile. I tighten my lips. I don't want to reminisce on Mom and the fact that she's dead. I'd rather forget it for today. It's the one day where we get to see Dad for more than an hour or two.

Together, we leave the house and walk down the street. The streets are busy with people talking and children playing. The magnificent sunrise has eased into a beautiful day. The sun shines down and the sky is a deep blue.

I inhale the fresh air. Whenever you can spend time in the sun in District 3, you spend all the time you can. As we wait by the bus stop, I can almost feel Michael's nerves radiating off of him.

"You ok?" I ask.

He nods, but his hands are shaking.

"You're not going to get reaped." I say. "How about this, even if you do, I'll volunteer for you, ok?"

Michael looks horrified. "You wouldn't do that."

"I would." I grab his hand in mine. "We're a family and we look out for each other. I'd have the best chance of coming back home, so I would volunteer."

Michael looks slightly better, so I think I've done a good job of calming him down.

"Guess who it is?" I hear a sweet, high pitched voice from behind me.

"I don't think I can." I respond. I turn around and grab Kelly into a hug. Her blonde hair is braided neatly around her head and her green eyes sparkle.

"How are you?" She asks, grabbing my hand.

I nod. "Good. Michael's really nervous." I respond.

"Understandable." She looks with a sad smile on her face at my brother.

Dad catches my eye and he raises an eyebrow before smiling. He pretends to dislike me and Kelly, but he knows how close we are. She's been my girlfriend for 2 years, so he had better be over it by now.

I hold Kelly's hand as we board the bus and ride to the square. She's so pretty and kind, and sweet. I really do love her. The bus stops and more passengers flood on. I see my best friend Marcus coming towards me.

"Hey man." He hugs me and then hugs Kelly. We're used to his hugs. That's just how he is.

We don't say much but instead sit in a comfortable silence until we get to the square. Everyone steps out and all the children head for the check-in table. I follow my brothers closely. I stand behind Michael as his finger is pricked and his bloody fingerprint plastered to a sheet of paper. Kelly and Marcus follow close behind me.

I grab Michael's shoulders. "Don't worry." I say. "It'll be over before you know it."

He nods but looks like he's about to throw up.

I smile sympathetically as he makes his way forward to the 12-year-old section. I see Josh go to the 15-year-old section and Cody chatting with his friends in the 14-year-old section.

I turn to Kelly. "I have to go." I kiss her gently on the cheek.

She returns the gesture. "See you later!" She calls and skips off to her section. Is it possible to still love her this much after 2 years?

I go to my section and stand by Marcus until the ceremony starts. I keep my eyes on Michael's brown, curly head in the front row. I hope that everything goes smoothly for his sake.

_Bella File (15) - D3_

My room is still dark, the shades pulled down tight. I close my eyes and roll over, trying to fall back asleep. The warmth from my thick blanket keeps me weighed down into the mattress. I can hear the sounds of my family downstairs, but I don't want to wake up just yet.

My whole body jumps when my alarm clock goes off. The shrieking noise is excessively loud for a small clock. Shaking, I reach over and turn it off. I rub my eyes sleepily. Now I have to wake up. I climb out of my bed and onto the carpeted floor. I half drag myself to the bathroom where I splash cold water on my face, trying to wake myself up.

By the time I climb out of the steaming shower, I can hear my parents annoyed voices calling up to me.

"Bella! Get yourself down here this minute!"

I roll my eyes and get dressed. Today is reaping day, but I don't really care so I put on a simple white dress and some white sandals. I brush my short black hair and apply some light makeup to my face.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of food is overwhelming, but my parents have left me to my own devices. I cook some bacon, eggs, and butter toast. The kitchen table is big and wooden, with wooden benches along its sides. I sit in Mother's chair at the far end and eat contentedly. Once I'm done, I help myself to some orange juice.

I step into the family room where my parents are sitting. Callum, my father sits on a tablet, doing something that must be important, and Calico, my mother, is watching tv. I sit down on the edge of the couch and watch with her. She doesn't acknowledge my existence at all.

"Where's Zale?" I ask.

My father looks up. "How should I know?" He snaps harshly.

I sigh and walk away. Zale, my brother, is always away. He was the victor in the Hunger Games last year.

I walk through the big house, calling his name. Finally, I find him in the basement. In the very back corner of the room, Zale sits with his head on his hands in a folding chair.

"Zale?" I ask.

My brother startles up. "Bella. You shouldn't be down here."

I look at him, confused. "Why?"

"You should have just waited for me upstairs." His voice is harsher than normal and I can see his foot brushing something behind him.

"What is that?" I point to the floor behind him.

Zale's face flushes. Even in the dim lighting, I can see pain and panic on his face. "It's nothing Bub, go on upstairs."

"It isn't nothing," I say pointedly. "You wouldn't be hiding if it weren't important.

The lights flicker and I catch a glimpse of a bottle. I rush forward and grab it before Zale can stop me. It's obviously alcohol.

"Zale!" I half shout. "You're only seventeen! You know that's illegal."

My brother grabs my shoulders. His eyes look like dark pits of emptiness. "What else am I supposed to do, Bell." His eyes bore into mine. "I can't stop seeing the visions. What I've done. I can't sleep anymore. Last night was the worst it's ever been. Please don't tell. It's the only way I can escape."

I calm my breathing. Zale's been drinking. Not only is he underage, but I thought that he was my perfect brother.

"I won't tell, Zale," I say shakily.

Zale exhales loudly. "Thanks, bub." He smooths my hair. "Go on upstairs, we have to go." I head up the basement stairs, still shaken. I can't believe that Zale, the perfect boy, the golden child of the District, fell to drinking.

I go outside and sit on the front step. 10 minutes later Zale joins me and we walk to the square.

The sun is behind the clouds and it looks like it might rain. As we walk, Zale briefs me on what will happen next.

"Bella, when I leave, stay away from Mom and Dad. I won't be home until the end of the Hunger Games."

I nod. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He hugs me with one arm and opens the gate out of Victor's Village with the other.

The square is already filled with people. Zale left me alone to get checked-in. I quickly get into my section and hide amid everyone. I can't believe that Zale will be gone for so long.

The escort walks out onto the stage dressed in an outfit that seems to glow rainbow colors as she walks. She pushes her hair, half green, half red, out of her face, and says in the microphone, "Hello District 3!"

As she talks, rain starts to fall from the sky. I wince and pray that the reaping finishes quickly.

_Leo Terran (16)- D3_

Rain is pouring from the sky. I'm wet, cold, and ready to go home. Peacekeepers hurry to rush the microphone and our escort under the awning of the Justice Building. Victor's of previous years, including the boy who won last year, speaks and then the reaping starts.

"Hurry up," I whisper under my breath.

"First the girls." The escort quickly pulls a piece of paper out of the bowl and reads the name, "Bella File."

_Bella File (14) - D3_

Tears fill my eyes. I got reaped. I stumble up the stairs and under the awning. The rain is freezing, but I don't even notice. The escort looks sadly at me and helps me stand under the awning. My legs are shaking, as well as my hands. I can't believe it.

Zale started up towards me, but the peacekeepers held him back. Tears fall down my face and my shoulders shake with the effort of not falling over.

_Leo Terran (16) - D3_

The poor girl stumbles up the stage. When I see Zale FIle, the victor from last year stand up, I realize why her name was so familiar. I feel bad for her. She looks so sad and scared. I'm so distracted and the rain is so loud that I can hardly hear the male tribute's name.

"Michael Terran."

I don't even think. Nothing goes through my head except for two words.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

Michael, who had started walking forward, whips around. "Don't leave Leo!" He shouts. His hug makes tears come to my eyes.

"I have to go. I promised, remember?" I leave Michael and walk up the stairs. I can't believe it. I promised Michael that he wouldn't get reaped, and now I'm going to the Hunger Games.

I shake Bella's hand and we are hurried into the Justice Building. I have to come home. I have to come back, for Michael's sake.

* * *

_Hello Readers! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank Star Wars and Skillet and Finnick18 for these tributes! Than you all for being patient with me as I struggle to find the motivation to write more reapings and goodbyes. I love this story and will finish it, but there's only so many times you can rewrite the same story before getting bored. We're almost there guys so hang in there! I hope that everyone's doing great and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review! I love hearing what you thought! See you soon! _


	19. Author Update

_Hello Everyone! I just wanted to pop in and say that this story is continuing and I haven't forgotten about it. Don't worry, there is more coming! ;) I also wanted to say that today marks the closing of the SYOT slots! I never believed that I could make it this far and I certainly wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thank you so much to everyone who submitted a tribute! It means so much to me that you have taken the time to submit. I can't wait to keep posting and finish up the reapings soon. See y'all soon!_

_Peace out!_


	20. District 2 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 2 Justice Building & Train Ride**

_(Alexis Corvus and Jett Kowalski)_

* * *

_Alexis Corvus (18) - D2_

I stand, waiting for my family. This goodbye will be short and sweet. I'll be back soon anyway. Mama and Titus come in the door and fold me into their arms. I let them hug me until I can't endure it anymore.

"Goodbye, Mama," I say and kiss her on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

Mama nods, teary-eyed. She understands though. I will be back. I have to be. I will not let Titus go to the Hunger Games. I will win and force Papa to leave him alone.

Titus grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Please come home, Alex." He says softly.

"Of course I'll be home." I wink and kiss his forehead. "Then we can escape with Mama and leave Papa to his mob."

Titus nods with a smile, hope filling his eyes. I will not let him down.

They hug me one last time and leave. Venetta, my friend comes in next.

We've been friends and training partners for so long, I'm not surprised that she showed up.

"You'll be home. Make it quick." She says with a wink.

We don't hug or any of that mushy stuff.

"You know it," I say and smile.

She leaves me alone to sit. I still have some time left so I circle the room and try to focus on the games. I will win.

I hear a noise in the hallway and jump up. My heart flutters for a second. Could it be Luciano? I know I'm crazy for thinking it, but it could be. The door opens and Titus comes in breathless. Disappointment floods my stomach, but I quickly wonder why Titus is back. He hands me a silver ring.

"Your token." He pants breathlessly.

I take it from him and roll it around in my fingers. It's solid silver, heavy and shiny.

"Thanks, bud." I ruffle his hair just as the peacekeeper calls for me.

I am led down to the train platform where our escort waits with Jett. I still get weird vibes from him. Killer vibes. I know that I will stop at nothing to win, but he looks like he wants to kill.

He glances at me sideways and looks me up and down. Assessing me. I return the gaze, looking him over. He's not tall, but he looks strong. I turn my eyes forward. I need to focus on the games. With my family and Luciano behind me, that should be easy now.

_Jett Kowalski (15) - D2_

I stand for a while, blankly staring at the door. No one comes. After 5 minutes, the peacekeeper asks me if I want to leave. I nod and am led down some stairs to the train platform. I wait, ignoring the escort who tries to make conversation. I don't want to talk. I want to come off to everyone as powerful and indifferent. No one can take control over you if you don't pay attention to them.

Finally, Alexis comes down. I quickly side eye her and take mental notes. She looks strong, independent, and focused. I don't care at all. She may as well have been a weak 12-year-old. She'll die either way. I don't want to attach myself to anyone. Not only is it a sign of weakness, but it gives them power over me. I don't even want to ally with the careers, but I must if I want to win. I have to play this game carefully.

Our escort leads us onto the train. I don't look around but keep my eyes straight ahead. I can feel the girl's eyes fall on the back of my head every so often. I have no care for her and ignore her curiosity.

The young escort turns around and gives a polite nod. "Your mentor is ready for you now. Will you train together or-"

"Separate," I interrupt before Alexis can say anything.

The escort nods and takes my shoulder. I recoil at his touch, but his grip is surprisingly strong for how slim he is. He leads me into a room where the mentor sits. She's tall, young, and ripped. Her muscles ripple under her skin and she wears a black crop top that shows off her tight abs. She's also wearing leggings that are sheer enough that I can see every muscle in her leg. Her eyes bore into mine, dark and narrow.

I sit across from her and hold her gaze for a second before I look away. Anger floods my body. How she's managing to control me, I have no idea. But she holds some sort of spell over me with her eyes and her strength.

"Jett Kowalski." She says curtly, "I am Amanda Slinger."

I nod with gritted teeth. I try to look back at her, but her eyes are still on me like a hawk on a mouse.

"What can you do and what can't you do?" She asks, finally taking her eyes off of me to inspect her perfectly manicured nails.

"I'm ruthless. I can kill anything. There's nothing I can't do and I don't need you. I can win without your stupid advice."

Amanda looks unperturbed. "Well, you're going to get a lot of conflicting feelings with that attitude." She shrugs. "If you don't need me, then leave. Don't expect any pity or help from me."

"I never would ask any pity of you." I snarl, spitting the word pity like it tasted disgusting.

Amanda doesn't say anything so I march to my room and slam the door behind me. I hate Amanda. Somehow, she controlled me. I wanted to escape the control. I was in control of myself. I was my own master. I leaned against the door and dug my nails into my scalp. I felt so helpless. What was wrong with me? The pain of my nails helped me to exhale a bit and let the pain flow through my head. I felt better after that and sat in a hard, wooden chair. I had to stay in control of my emotions. No more would I let anyone control me the way Amanda or my parents did. There was a reason I got kicked out of school.

_Alexis Corvus (18) - D2_

I step out of the bedroom after hearing a door slam. I assume that that means that Jett is done. I walk out into the sitting area with my chin lifted high. The mentor is sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

I sit down on a soft armchair and look the woman up and down. She's tall and very muscular, with eyes of steel and jet black hair. She sweeps her long tresses of hair behind her shoulder.

"I am Amanda Slinger. You are Alexis Corvus, correct?"

"Correct," I say softly. She's very off-putting. She makes my insides squirm and my hands involuntarily tremble.

"What can and can't you do?" She asks curtly. She looks as if she'd rather be doing anything other than talking to me on the train.

I ignore Amanda's sharp and pointed gaze and list of my strengths and weaknesses. After all, she's supposed to help me win the games. "I'm strong, skilled with weapons, deceptive, and cunning. I suppose that I'm not too worried about natural survival stuff and I am very distrustful."

Amanda humphs. "All well and good. You could make it."

"Could?" I ask incredulously. "I will."

"Well, there you go." Amanda points to the hallway with a sharp, black nail. "You are dismissed, Alexis."

I leave quickly without a word. What was wrong with her? I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was most definitely wrong with her.

The escort came walking back and smiled at me. "How'd it go?" He asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" I point over my shoulder at the room where Amanda is.

The escort shrugs. "It's almost as if she's been poisoned. She's so paranoid about everything, never stops working out, and is always grumpy." He shrugs. "I think it's because her family hates her."

"Why does her family hate her?"

Again, the escort shrugs his shoulders. "No one really knows." He sighs heavily. "You should get some rest Alexis, we'll arrive in the capital soon."

"Thanks," I say and go into my room.

I lay on the bed with my eyes closed, envisioning me as the victor of the Hunger Games. I could hardly wait for the games to begin so I could finally prove to my father that I was the strongest of his children, strong enough to do what he'd been too scared to do in the past.


	21. District 3 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 3 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Bella File and Leo Terran)_

* * *

_Bella File (15) - D3_

I crumple onto the couch that's falling apart. I can't stop sobbing. I can't believe that I'm going to the Hunger Games. My hands shake and the ground sways under me. Tears stream unchecked down my face and I sob into the dirty cushions.

Well, at least I won't have to leave Zale. I sniffle and wipe a tear away. That made me feel a bit better. I was going to die, no doubt, but at least I wouldn't have to be away from the only friend that I had ever known.

The door opens and I whip around, ready to fight off my parents. Instead, the escort stands there. Her outfit is no longer sparkling and she looks less frightening than she did on the stage.

"What are you doing?" I ask between chokes.

She doesn't say anything but walks closer and pulls off her hair. I jump in shock, only to realize that it's a wig. Her natural hair is pulled into a tight bun. It's white blonde.

She sits down on the couch next to me. I look into her green eyes. There's sadness and pity. I'm shocked. I thought that escorts were ruthless like the president. Instead, she grabs my hand and pulls me close to her.

"I'm so so sorry." She says softly.

I break down in tears again and she pulls me into her arms. I hold onto the woman's slim shoulders for as long as I can. Eventually, she pulls away from me.

"I wish that this would never have happened to you." She has tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" I ask, suddenly wondering why she was offering me her pity.

She sighs. "No one was coming. Your brother had to go to the train and I just felt so bad for you."

I sniffle and nod. "Thank you."

She smiles and stands up. Taking my hand in hers, she looks straight at me. "Don't underestimate yourself."

I nod, oddly comforted by the escort's kindness.

"What's your name?" I ask as she leads me to the door.

She turns around and smiles." Bella."

"Oh," I exclaim.

She laughs lightly. She's young, maybe in her twenties and she's extraordinarily beautiful without the wig on. I follow her down some stairs and onto the train platform. I watch the rain falling. It's as if the very sky is mourning. Eventually, a peacekeeper leads Leo down some stairs. He looks sad and hopeless as if he were already defeated.

Escort Bella smiles sadly at him before beckoning a peacekeeper over to help with the umbrellas.

We are led out into the rain and onto the train that waits to take us to our deaths.

_Leo Terran (16) - D3_

I'm led roughly by a peacekeeper to a room that is musty with crumbling stone walls and faded carpets. I look at the old couch and decide against sitting on it. Stuffing sticks out of various holes and the cushions are a very strange shade of reddish-brown-purple.

I can hear a noise behind the closed door and I brace myself, physically and emotionally, to say goodbye.

The first to come in is Dad. His face is grave. "Leo," He begins.

I run and hug him. I can't believe that I'm leaving my family, for the first and possibly last time.

"I love you Dad," I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too Leo," He strokes my head. It feels so good that I relax in his strong arms.

Eventually, he pulls back. "Leo," he says grimly. "Don't ever forget who you are, ok? Don't ever forget us."

"I won't," I say with a nod.

Then, Dad is gone and replaced with my brothers. Michael was sobbing so hard he could hardly breathe, Cody's eyes were red and he was sniffling, and Joshua stared at me blankly.

Michael threw his arms around me. "How could you?" He half screamed, half sobbed. "Why did you do that?" His fists banged into my chest, but I hardly felt it.

"I wasn't about to let you die, Michael. I promised to volunteer if you got reaped."

Joshua held Michael back as Cody hugged me. "Come home, Leo. Please. Please don't leave us." He sounded so desperate.

Tears filled my eyes and overflowed down my cheeks. "I'll try really hard Cody."

Joshua stepped up last. "You really are stupid aren't you?" He hugged me and squeezed my hand in his. "You remember, we all love you and want you to come home. Do whatever you have to, just come home."

I nod, crying quietly. Joshua steps back and says goodbye one last time. They leave and I have the dreadful feeling that I'll never see them again.

Kelly comes in next. Her beautiful face is wet with tears and her braids are messed up. I catch her, sobbing, in my arms. We fall back on the couch, crying into each other. How could I leave her behind?

Kelly looks up at me with her wet face. She's beautiful. The most beautiful person I know. "Promise me you'll be back?"

I sigh. "I can't Kelly. I can't promise anything. I'll do my best, but I wouldn't expect much."

She sits up straighter, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "What's something that you wish you could have done at least once before this?"

"Why?"

She smiles. "I want to do it, so I can think of you and know that I could do it for you."

I look at her sweet and innocent face. "There is something, but you won't be able to do it once I'm gone."

"What?" She looks surprised, but also expectant.

I lean in and kiss her. It's the most exhilarating feeling that I have ever experienced. We always were "too young" to be serious and both wanted our first real kiss to be special. Well, this was special all right.

My heart was pounding and I could feel her heart beating under her skin. Her lips were warm and soft and I couldn't help but want more. Finally, Kelly pulls away, looking so happy and sad all at the same time.

"Marcus will want to say goodbye." She says softly.

I kiss her forehead, still panting with all the emotion that came from the kiss. "Yeah, Marcus."

"Goodbye," Kelly's voice cracks as she hugs me and then flies from the room. I want to follow her, but the peacekeeper at the door glares at me as he ushers Marcus in.

"Goodbye, Leo." He says quickly. "I'll take care of your family, I promise."

I smile. "Thanks, Marcus."

We embrace and then the peacekeeper tells me it's time to go. I can hardly believe where I'm going. I follow the peacekeeper to the train platform where Bella and the escort wait.

The escort has taken off her wig and her true blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun. She smiles sadly at me as I approach. Defeat fills my chest. I know I won't be home again, unless by some miracle.

Peacekeepers hold umbrellas over us as we walk across the wet platform and onto the train. My senses are dulled to everything around me and I can hardly remember to put one foot in front of the other.

We are led to two doors with our names on them. The escort opens the door for me and tells me to make myself comfortable. Then she turns and goes into Bella's room.

I sit on the comfortable bed and relive my last moment with Kelly. I just want to always have that memory, tucked into my heart. I can still see her smiling face after she pulled away, so bittersweet. I lay back and sob into the comforter. My body is shaking and it's hard to breathe. I have left everything behind. Everything I love and cherish is gone, possible fever. It's enough to make even the strongest person feel weak.

Eventually, the escort calls me out and I follow her to a sitting room. There is Bella, cuddled next to her brother, who also happens to be our mentor. He looks just like Bella, black hair, green eyes, pale skin. His eyes have an emptiness to them, as every victor does. They can't unsee what they've done in the arena. I know that Zale was ruthless in the arena, killing everyone as soon as he could. I hated that, but it got him home.

Zale beckons for me to sit down. "I've already had my conversation with Bella so you can go ahead and start."

"Ok," I think hard. What might be something that can help me get home? "I can run pretty fast, I'm good at hiding, and I can fight, though I'd prefer not to."

Zale nods and leans his head against Bella's. "Weaknesses?"

I feel uncomfortable being the odd one out and gulp. "I haven't had any weapons training, I'm not good with plants, and I have very few natural survival skills."

Zale nods. Then, he goes over some training strategies and dismisses me. I go back to my room, feeling more encouraged. Zale is kind and helpful. He gave me some pointers and tips and I feel more confident. Maybe I can win and come back. Maybe I will be able to kiss Kelly again, hug my brothers, and play with Marcus.

Maybe, this is all a possibility.


	22. Iris Stargazer Pt 2

**Iris Stargazer**

* * *

Tatiana's hand grips mine tightly as she leads me down the halls of the Capitol building. The head building of everything, there is so much to explore. I still can't believe that I'm friends with the president of Panem. Tatiana is hardly older than I am and is much more beautiful than I will ever be.

Her golden hair is wrapped in a messy, yet somehow perfect, bun, and her green eyes were sparkling, surrounded by a slight amount of makeup. Her skin practically glowed, she was perfectly fit and in shape, and her outfits were always perfect for the occasion. Today, she wore a dark green pantsuit with white daisies on it.

I follow her through the halls in my blue and white striped sundress, listening to her commentary on each room.

"That," Tatiana points to a mahogany door, "Is Cronus' office. Shall we take a peek?" Mischievousness sparkles in her eyes and the corners of her mouth lift in a teasing smile.

I nod. "Whatever you want Tatiana." I smile at her.

"Don't act like that." She protests, waving me away. "You're the first real friend I've had in a while, so treat me like one."

I laugh and nod. "Sounds good to me." Everyone hates Cronus, including me. It wouldn't hurt to peek in at his office.

Tatiana opens the door slightly and slips in. I follow her, thinking of how disapproving Izzy would be if she saw me right now.

Cronus' office is the epitome of all offices. It's clean, sleek, and cold. The floor is a sheet of metal, devoid of rugs and the desks and shelves are metal as well. A black leather swivel chair faces an immaculate desk that has nothing on it. Even the windows are clean with no panes, just clear sheets of glass that face the city below.

"Wow," I breathe. Looking down at the city, I realize again where I am.

"Breathtaking, no?" Tatiana sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "So hard and cold though. Just like his soul."

We both giggle until we hear footsteps. We slip out quickly before the visitor comes. A young man exits the elevator and strides towards us. He quickly sweeps off his hat to Tatiana, revealing a head of red hair. He puts his cap back on and hands a note to Tatiana.

"Cronus us requesting your presence in the conference room." He says in a business-like manner. His face turns to me for a second. He has eyes the color of the sky and freckles across his nose.

"I will be right with him," Tatiana says with an air of authority.

The man nods and quickly walks away. Tatiana sighs.

"I'll be right back. You can keep exploring." She hands me her all-access card.

I gasp. "I can't use this!"

Tatiana laughs. "Of course you can! Here," She scribbles words on the back of my hand that read 'Tatiana approved,'

She squeezes my hand and strides down the hall. I turn around and face the empty hallway. Suddenly, exploring doesn't seem like quite as much fun. I walk down the hall anyways. The doors all look the same until I reach a heavy, metal door. It's so drastically different than any other in the hallway that curiosity spikes. I use Tatiana's card with a shaking hand. The door lock clicks and the door opens on its own accord. A cold metal staircase winds upward. I step into the stairwell and take the first two steps. The stairwell is completely silent. The cold metal reflects my distorted reflection back at me. The silence is deafening, until the door slams behind me and truly deafens me with the clang that it makes. I stifle a scream and drop to the ground, my hands instinctively covering my ears. My heart is in my throat and my hands shake uncontrollably. I stand up slowly and climb the staircase. It's no use going back now.

The door at the top is just like the one at the bottom, cold, hard, metal. I open that door and step into a circular room with a dome-shaped ceiling. Computers and screens line every inch of the walls and the projection in the middle of the room plays information repeatedly.

I'm still slightly terrified, but I turn to the first computer. Playing on the screen is a video of District 12. I gasp as I see the dirty, run-down district. Coal covers everything, the people are underfed with skinny limbs and sagging cheeks. Coal miners covered from head to toe in black march home after a day in the mines. Horror floods my chest. Is this what the districts actually look like. Next to the video of the district is a smaller screen showing a slight dark-haired girl going about her life. Shots of her in school, getting thrown out of her father's house and moving in with an adopted family. Beneath that is a video of a boy this time. Clips of him working, at school, and helping support his family after the death of his father play. I'm shocked. What is this? I look up higher and see a profile on both teenagers. They look normal and all right, but as I read the profile, I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why is it listing strengths and weaknesses? What about the crimes they committed against the Capital?

The last note hit me like a train. It was a date. The date of the reaping. Listed under 'reaping date'. I stumble backward, the realization cutting in. They chose these kids. The Capital picked them out.

I whirled around and checked the other computers. The same horrors greeted me. The Capital picked these kids out because they were different, special, and sometimes criminals. I sit on the floor, overwhelmed. These were just kids. With families, friends, and loved ones. The Capital picked them for a reason. Tatiana, my friend, picked them out with her own hand. My head and my heart are pounding like drums inside of me.

I hear the door open behind me and I whip around. It's the red-haired guard from before. His eyes are fixed on me. He turns to close the door and hits a button on one of the computers.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" He asks sadly. His voice is deep and somewhat scratchy.

I stare hard at him. "Aren't you on their side?"

He shakes his head slowly. "Not after I saw this."

"What is this?" I ask.

The guard sighs. "I've been in the guard only a few months. I wanted the luxury and the glamour of this life. Now I regret it. I want to leave. But I can't. They would kill me because they know. They know everything."

"Everything?" I ask incredulously.

He nods solemnly. "They seem to. We should go. Tatiana wants you."

I stand up and walk to the door. "You never answered me. What is this room?

The guard closes the door behind us with a bang. "That," He says, "Is the Reaping Room."


	23. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Reapings**

_(Kendall Owens and Butch Gallows)_

* * *

_Kendall Owens (12) - D10_

The sun bursts brilliantly through the window. It lights up the whole room, waking me up from sleep. I sit up quickly and climb out of bed. The air is warm and dry, but it's a beautiful day. It's also my first reaping today, but it's ok. I know that I won't get picked.

I walk out into the living room where my parents and grandparents all sit in their respective chairs. Grandmother's chair is a soft, cushioned chair with a floral fabric all around it, Grandpa's chair is a rocking chair, sanded down till it is soft as a calf's nose. My parents sat on two wooden chairs from the kitchen table.

"Good morning _hija_." Mama pulls me into her arms and kisses my cheek. "Today is the reaping, sí?"

"Yes Mama," I say and hug her around her neck.

I quickly run and kiss papa's grizzled cheek. He smiles lightly. His breath smells like alcohol, but it's a familiar smell. I hug Grandfather, who snorts with irritation, but his smile is obvious. I run to Grandmother and kiss her cheeks and she grabs my hands.

"Sweetheart," she says in her shaky voice. "Don't be nervous, ok?"

"Ok," I chirp. "I'm not nervous."

Grandma smiles and folds something into my palm. "It's my necklace." She says, looking at my face as I hold it up in the sun. "A gift for your first reaping."

"Thanks, Grandmother!" I bounce on the balls of my feet. "It's swell!"

She laughs, which turns into coughing.

"Mi mariposa?" Mama calls and I turn around and run to her.

She turns me around and fastens the necklace around my neck. "Go and get el Bebe, por favor?"

"Sí, Mama." I skip back to our room, where my siblings are waking up. Aries is coming out of the bathroom, looking tired. Bee is still asleep, like the lazy pig she is, and Robin is stirring next to her. Colin is standing in his crib, holding out his arms to me. I lift him out of his bed and send him off to see Mama.

I shake Bee and Robin. "Wake up, lazybones!" I call and skip out of the room before Bee can protest. Mama has started making breakfast. My stomach is growling like the farm dogs when they see the barn cats roaming around.

Our family sits down and eats breakfast. Meals are always a messy and loud affair for us. I finish quickly and run to the bathroom to get ready. I put on a white dress and a flower crown over my two pigtails. My light brown, wavy hair is looking especially nice today.

I then have to sit and wait for everyone else to get ready. The sunflower field in our backyard seems to sway in time with the wind, making the whole place a rippling mass of flowers. I walk around the edge of the backyard. Down the road, I can see the huge barns and the master's house. The master is the one who controls this specific animal farm. He's nice enough and treats us fairly well, though he shows no mercy when someone has done something wrong.

Finally, our family is ready to go. We're going to meet Aart and his fiancée Baylee at the corner where the farm bus will take us to the center of the district. We all set out. Father at the lead with Colin on his strong shoulders. Mama kisses Robin's head and grabs my hand in hers. Bee skips behind us happily, humming softly to herself. Aries looks bored as we approach the corner. We wait under the hot sun for a few moments before Aart and Baylee show up. After we have exchanged pleasantries, I keep an eye out for Conner and Darva, my two best friends.

Before long, I see the two, walking up the road. Darva is dressed in a bright red dress that compliments her tanned skin and long black hair. Conner looks as handsome as always, his arm muscles bulging under his sleeveless tank.

"I was wondering where you was," I say, pretending to be cross. "The bus don't wait for slowpokes." I hug Conner and Darva and then fall next to Conner.

Conner laughs and so do me and Darva. "True that." He says.

"I can't believe that we're in the reaping this year," Darva says with a shudder and a shy smile.

"Me either," I say, shaking my head.

"You won't get picked, Darva." Conner puts his arm around her shoulder. "You won't either Kendall." He adds, almost as an afterthought.

I ignore Conner's forgetfulness and point down the road where dust is stirring. "There's the bus!" I shout and everyone's eyes turn to the road.

Soon, we're on our way to the reaping.

The square is dusty and dry, like everything in District 10, but I hardly notice. Bee takes my hand and leads me to the check-in table where a short and young peacekeeper pricks my finger. I wince, and the peacekeeper apologizes quietly. Darva goes after me with Conner by her side.

Bee leads me to the twelve-year-old girls' section. I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"It'll be over soon," Bee says sweetly and hugs me. "I'll find you after, ok?"

"Ok," I respond.

I worm my way through the girls already standing there. I wave to one or two of them who I know from school. I stand in the very front of the lineup. I soon leave the world behind and disappear into my head. Conner calls me featherbrained, but I call it imaginative. I have so many worlds in my head that I can disappear in whenever I don't feel like being in my own reality. Right now, I want to be out of the reaping square.

_Butch Gallows (13) - D10_

My eyes slowly flicker open. My shoulders ache and my wrists hurt more and more every day that I'm in here. Who would have thought that the Capital cared so much about a hunk of meat?

The bright orange light that filters into my cell is blinding. I wince and squeeze my eyes shut. I resist the urge to rub my eyes. My tailbone alights with pain as I shift. Sitting on the hard, stone floor in the jail does terrible things.

I hear the door down the hall creak open. I stiffen, my chains clinking. A group of peacekeepers marches down the hall, guns at the ready. The other prisoners shrink away from them in terror, but I stay as still as the stone beneath my butt. In the middle of the peacekeepers is the mayor.

The mayor is tall, skinny, and always looks like he knows something juicy and won't share it. Today, however, he will be spilling something to me.

The mayor approaches my cell, eyeing me like a cat does a mouse.

"Good morning, Mister Gallows. What a fitting name." He says as if the thought just occurred to him. I hate him with everything in me.

"Why are you here?" I snarl at him.

"To offer you a chance at life, thief." The mayor snaps back. "You should be grateful."

I laugh bitterly. "Thankful? To the man who killed my parents and who's aiming to kill me too?" I laugh again, though I'm not amused in any way.

"Do you want to hear my offer or no?" The mayor snaps impatiently, running a bony hand through his thinning gray hair.

I swear under my breath, but I have to admit, I want to see what his visit is about.

The mayor kneels to get on my eye level. If he wasn't so far away I'd spit him square in the eye.

"Today is the reaping day for District 10. I'm offering you the chance to volunteer for the Hunger Games instead of dying the same, honorless way your parents died."

"Why would I do that?" I snap.

The mayor stands up. "Because you little rat, if you win then you could come back and live a peaceful life here."

I stare into the man's beady black eyes until he looks uncomfortable.

"I agree," I say under my breath.

The old mayor nods his head. "Wonderful. We'll escort you to the square once the reaping begins. If you don't volunteer and make a run for it, we'll shoot you immediately. You have no friends Butch."

The mayor and his squadron of peacekeepers walk away and close the heavy jail door behind them with a clang. Many of the other prisoners eye me with looks of jealousy and longing.

"I'm free today," I say triumphantly, even though I'm chained to the wall behind me.

The prisoners look away, grumbling. Most of them are older, put in jail for a few days to teach them a lesson. One week in this horrific place would convince anyone to never break the rules again. Not me though. I'm not scared of anything. I have no cares, so I have no fears. Anyone who committed a bad enough crime was shot. As a minor, they couldn't shoot me. I almost wished they could.

I have to wait quite a bit before anyone comes to get me. This time, it's the jail peacekeepers, dressed in metallic black armor with lowered visors and heavy-duty, long-range, perfect accuracy guns. I glare at the visors that reflect my filthy face and unkempt hair. They roughly unchain me from the wall and two grab my wrists with a grip of iron. I'm basically dragged away. I have little strength left.

I'm taken upstairs and out of the stone jail. I'm then taken in a swift and quiet car to the square. I can hear the voice of the mayor talking. I hate him.

The peacekeepers drag me around the whole square and shove me under the ropes into the 13-year-old boy section. Anyone standing around me immediately backs away. I don't blame them. I glare at them and scare them until the scuttle even further away. I turn back and watch the escort come up to the microphone. I wonder what it will be like to be clean again.

_Kendall Owens (12) - D10_

The escort walks out onto the stage. He's a middle-aged man dressed like a cowboy. I wonder why the Capital has so much interest in cowboys related to District 10. The man does his speech and allows the previous victors, we only have two, talk. Then, it's time for the reaping. I watch the man's rough hand reach into the bowl. He struggles somewhat to separate several pieces of paper that are stuck together. I hold my breath as he unfolds the tiny piece of paper.

"And the female tribute for District 10 is Kendall Owens."

Dead silence. No one volunteers, not that I'm expecting it. He called my name. How? Why? How did my name even get picked? I only had one entry.

Nausea swims in my stomach as I walk up to the stage. I ignore my family and friends' distraught expressions. Is this made up? Is this just one of my worlds? But no, the escort watches me with an intent stare.

I stand next to him as he goes for the boys' bowl. The nausea gets worse. Finally, I can't help it, and I am sick over the edge of the stage. Hot embarrassment floods over me. Two peacekeepers rush up to me and pull me up. My face is flushed and tears stream down my face. The escort has paused and the whole district watches me.

One of the peacekeepers wipes away my tears and stands me back up "Are you ok?" She asks. Her visor has been pulled up, revealing sweaty strands of dark hair stuck to a pale face.

I nod shakily. The peacekeeper leads me back over to my spot and stands next to me, with one hand on my shoulder. Her strong grip is the only thing keeping me from falling over.

This was it. I was going to the Hunger Games. How would I ever survive?

_Butch Gallows (13) - D10_

I watch the girl before me throw up over the side of the stage. I resist the urge to laugh. Pathetic. I would have no district partner in her. She was ridiculous.

The escort moves to the boys' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. As he does so, a peacekeeper dressed in black walks to the boys' side of the stage. He has a gun in his hands and his beady eyes are trained on me. The escort has an idea of what's going down and his eyes meet mine warily.

I roll my eyes. Can we just get this over with? The escort reads the piece of paper and a boy of about 15 starts to walk to the stage, looking as if he might cry. He's skinny and doesn't look strong. The peacekeeper points his gun at me.

I swallow hard and call out, "I volunteer!"

The peacekeeper nods and the escort looks relieved. I walk up to the stage and shake hands with the girl. I don't remember her name or care to know. I just want to get out of District 10.

* * *

_Hello Readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy that I've been able to write more recently and I'm starting to remember to publish chapters again lol! Thank you to Finnick18 and CreativeFanatic for these two interesting tributes! See you soon! _


	24. Saros Stargazer Pt 2

**Saros Stargazer Pt. 2**

* * *

People rush around everywhere. The air is stiflingly hot. It feels like the room is drowning in human body heat.

Saros watched the confusion with his small, darting eyes. His hand absentmindedly strokes his freshly shaved face.

A makeup artist hurries over. "Don't touch your face," She chides and applies more powder to the 15 layers that are already on Saros' face.

"On air in 2 minutes." A voice calls from somewhere and the room descends into chaos.

Saros shuts his eyes, dreaming of his quiet study, of his girls' faces. He had hardly seen them since they got here. He missed them.

A fashionable man sits in the seat across from Saros. He glances up with a look of disdain and almost regret before looking at his papers again. Someone comes and fiddles with Saros' microphone, but he is lost to the rest of the world. All he wanted was to be at home. Suddenly, he was blinded by lights and the room was quiet. Someone counted down and the man across from Saros perked up.

CH: Hello, this is Charles Hensen, and welcome to today's special coverage of the Hunger Games: Pregame Rush. Today I have with me our arena specialist Saros Stargazer. How are you Mr. Stargazer?"

SS: Quite well. And you?

CH: I'm doing very well, that you sir.

CH: Now, Mr. Stargazer, can you tell us what you specialize in?

SS: Well, I'm a meteorologist. A weather specialist. I work to help predict the forecasts for the people of Panem.

The notes that Saros had memorized beforehand flashed through his mind. He could feel sweat forming in all the wrong places. His mike felt like it was falling off. He wanted this to be over.

CH: That's wonderful Mr. Stargazer. And, although you can't tell us about the arena, maybe we can guess that it has something to do with, well, the weather?

Saros snorted.

SS: You'd have to pretty dumb not to guess that by now.

Laughter filled the recording studio. Saros tried not to roll his eyes.

CH: Mr. Stargazer, what prompted you to be a meteorologist?

SS: Well, my love for the rain. Everyone seems to hate it, but I've always been fascinated with it. I decided to study the weather when I was about 10 years old.

CH: From such a young age. You really are extraordinary Mr. Stargazer.

Saros wondered if anyone else could hear the fakeness in his voice.

SS: Yes. I married another meteorologist when I was 27 and we had twin girls, both of which are more concerned with boys than they are about the forecast."

More fake laughing.

CH: :laughing: Well Mr. Stargazer, for how little you talk, you are quite humorous.

SS: Some people refer to me as a ray of sunshine.

Fake laughter.

SS: That, or I'm considered a raincloud, gray and melancholy.

Laughter. Were his ears bleeding? Could people see how fake this was? Sars was being himself, but he was probably the only genuine thing the people of Panem had ever seen on tv before.

CH: Mr. Stargazer, let us get back to the Hunger Games. How did you feel being the one that the Capital picked for the job of Arena Specialist?

SS: First, I was horrified. No one ever told me that I was of any interest. I was horrified to think that anyone wanted anything to do with me. Especially that red-eyed man. Then, I was flattered, of course. I could not be happier. My girls are getting the experience of a lifetime while I get to do what I've always dreamed of, create weather.

CH: How very interesting Mr. Stargazer. Please elaborate.

SS: What I can say is that it is my job to create weather conditions in the arena. That is all that I'm at liberty to say.

Saros was getting the feeling like the interviewer was trying to goad him into spilling a secret. He wasn't falling for it.

CH: What would you say to the tributes who are about to go into your arena, Mr. Stargazer?

Saros sighed and looked straight into the camera.

SS: Be prepared. Sometimes the best way to face your fears is to face them head-on. Anything is possible in that arena. Watch your step kids.

The interview cut off and Saros stood up quickly. He had to leave or his head might explode. His microphone fell off his shirt. People tried to stop him. Words. Voices. So many. He just wanted to be gone from here.

A young man pushed through the crowd. A guard of the president.

"Mr. Stargazer." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the door. No one followed into the hallway and it went very quiet.

Saros sighed heavily. "Thank you, young man." He could not be more relieved to be gone.

The man nodded and Saros glimpsed a bit of red hair. "Of course. You should go now. I can hold the Crows off for a bit."

Saros blinked. "The Crows?"

"The reporters, makeup artists, techies, fans, etc. Us guards call them the Crows."

Saros nodded. "How fitting."

The man laughed. He had a nice laugh. "You did well, Mr. Stargazer. Go get some rest."

Saros turned down the hall. He didn't think he'd ever been more relieved in his life.


	25. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Reapings**

_(_Brooke _Marlow and Cullen Hardom)_

* * *

_Brooke Marlow (15) - D11_

The sun has barely risen over the orchard. The trees that stretch for miles outline against the pale sky. I watch the sky slowly light up leaning against the doorframe. The door fell off ages ago and the weather is always warm so we haven't fixed it yet. The cup of hot water that I hold steams in the chilly dawn air.

I turn away from the morning and into the dark house. I'm the only one awake. I like it that way. The only time to get any real peace is before anyone else wakes up.

A harsh blow of wind rattles the trees outside. I shiver as the gust blows through the door and the cracks in the rotting wood of our house. I walk around and tuck the blankets closer around my siblings' shoulders. Nerida and Rain and I share a bed in the farthest corner of the house. Dad and Eddy share the other bed and Dylan has a crib. I make sure all of them are tucked in tightly against the cold.

I decide to get ready for the reaping before they all wake up. I have to make them all breakfast. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and comb my long short, black hair. I put on jeans and a tank top. I quickly throw a hoodie on to keep warm and subtly hide my marred face. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still not used to my face, even though the accident happened almost 3 years ago.

The roar. the screams. The tractor careening wildly through the field. Blinded by the sun. Why didn't I move sooner? I tried to stumble away, but I was too late. Pain eclipsed everything and I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was maimed for life. The limp, the crooked features, the con_stant pain that had turned into background noise. The dreams, the terror, the questions as to why._

"Brooke?"

I turn quickly to see 6 -year-old Rain staring up at me.

"I'm hungry."

I smile gently. "Of course. I'll start breakfast."

Soon the kitchen is full of my siblings and my father, who sits coughing every so often on his wooden chair. I set down a bowl of broth in front of him. He smiles weakly.

"Thank you, Brooke." He says softly and pats my hand.

I smile warmly and kiss his wrinkled forehead. I worry about him. He is so weak. How can he continue to work? I work a lot, but at 15, the jobs I get don't pay well.

I finish feeding my siblings and help them get ready for the reaping. I'm the only one old enough for the reaping, but everyone is required to come. The little ones put on the only clothes they have and run outside to enjoy their day off.

I smile at them as they join the other children on the dirt road, immediately beginning some game. I turn back to Dad who is limping to the bathroom.

"Dad," I stop him with a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go soon."

He nods. "Of course. Let me get dressed." I nod and begin to tidy up the house. The whole house is one big room, with one corner for sleeping, one for eating, and one for the door and the small bathroom. There isn't much to tidy up, but I like to do it anyway. I straighten the bed sheets and sweep the ever-dusty floor.

When Dad is ready, we all head out to the reaping. The sun is covered with clouds and the wind blows cold, but it's still pretty warm. I feel sweat begin to form under my arms. I don't care. I keep my head down as we trek to the District center.

Our little crew nears the square. There are so many children, starving and scrawny. They all gather with their parents outside of the ropes, while inside, equally hungry teens stare blankly at the stage. The whole scene is depressing and I focus my eyes on the ground again.

Dad points to the check-in table. "You should go." He says gently and squeezes my hand. There's very little strength, even in his hand squeeze. I smile sadly and walk away.

Once in my section, I continue to stare at the ground. It's simply dirt, with some cobblestones beneath it. I twiddle my hands inside of my hoodie's pockets. I want this to be over, so I can escape the sense of doom and misery that hangs over the whole place.

_Cullen Hardom (17) - D11_

The wind is chilly, but I don't care. The view up here is spectacular. The whole district seemed laid out before me. The orchards, the houses, the barns, the fields.

The trees brilliantly green leaves flutter around me in the wind, blocking out any other sound with their rustling. This has been my favorite spot to sit since I was little. It was the only place to truly escape. The perfect curvature of the branches made it the most perfect sitting space. I sigh happily as the dawn sun lights the horizon.

"Cullen!"

I look downwards to see Alma standing beneath the tree. Her blonde hair has blown into a poofy mess of curls and her blue eyes squint to look up at me.

"What are you doing?" She calls again.

I laugh. "Sitting. Care to join me?"

Alma puts one hand on her hip, the other shading her eyes, and shakes her head. She responds, but another gust of wind drowns out her voice. I assume it has something to do with the reaping. When I don't respond, she starts to climb up after me, her thin arms hiding more muscles that one would think.

She climbs up beside me and sits. "I am always amazed by the view." She says softly.

"Me too." I grin.

The wind blows again, blowing a bunch of her curly hair into my face.

I splutter and push it away. Alma laughs and tries to tame it with her hand. "Sorry," she says, though she hardly looks sorry. A smile lights up her face.

"Sure." I roll my eyes and she pushes me gently.

I grab quickly onto a branch to stop myself from falling. "You want me to die?" I ask with a disbelieving smile.

Alma laughs but quickly turns serious. "I'd never want you to die."

I'm somewhat surprised by her seriousness. "I wouldn't want you to die either."

She smiles, but I can see something is bothering her.

"You ok?" I push her hair out of her face.

She shrugs. "I hate reaping day. I'm always afraid that it will be someone I love."

I nod sadly. We all have that fear, though I wouldn't say that to her.

"It's ok to feel that way," I say and put my hand over hers. "We don't have to worry."

Alma doesn't pull her hand away from mine and I feel butterflies rise in my stomach. The flush that comes to my face is impossible to hide, so I turn my face towards the wind, attempting to make my face red naturally.

I would never tell Alma that I liked her. How could I? It would be so weird. Besides, she'd had boyfriends before and I'd had girlfriends, but we'd never been more than friends ourselves. Now, I was beginning to feel something for her. So faint it would be hard to tell what it was if I hadn't felt it before. But, I knew the feeling all too well. I'm falling for my best friend.

"We should go," Alma says and drops from the tree branch.

I take one more second to enjoy the view before I scamper down after her. I quickly ran to my house to get dressed. The house is practically falling apart. I've done all that I can to fix it up, but the house seems bent on wilting anyways. The stairs are crooked, the door gone long ago, and the holes in the boards are easy to pick out.

I run in and cheerfully wish my father a good morning.

Papa sits in a chair at the table, his eyes blankly staring at the wall. It's a normal stance for him. He looks up at me with his big brown eyes before staring at the wall again. He hasn't said a word since mother died.

Lincoln runs up to me and grabs my arm. "Come, come!" the excitement in his eyes is evident, so I follow without question. My little brother pulls me to the corner of the house where he has set up his art supplies. He has an easel that I made for him, and every week, the nice lady at the hospital gives him old sheets to paint on.

Lincoln coughs loudly. His whole body hunched over as horrific, throaty coughs shake his skinny frame. I quickly press on his back, steadying his shaking. After a moment, the coughs subside and Lincoln jumps back up.

"I want to show you what I painted."

I smile. "I always want to see your latest painting." I do my best to hide the fear that stirs in the bottom of my stomach. Lincoln is getting worse by the day.

Lincoln uncovers his canvas and I gasp. It's me, drawn in black chalk on the stretched-out sheet. The look in my eyes, the curve of my cheekbone, it's perfect.

"How did you…" I trail off, still surprised by the beautiful drawing.

"Do you like it?" Lincoln's eyes are bright and hopeful.

I sigh heavily. "I'm afraid it's quite hideous."

Lincoln's smile is enough to see that he knows that I'm joking. I ruffle his thin black hair and say, "It's one of the best things that you've made. Honest."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely." I nod with finality. "You should show Papa, but hurry, we have to get to the reaping."

Lincoln trots off to drag Papa to the canvas. It's hard to believe that he's 15. He's the height of a 10-year-old, thin and frail as an old man, and has the bouncy energy of a toddler.

I go to my bed in another corner of our house and pull out my nicest outfit from under my bed. It's a simple black button-up and jeans. I check my curly black hair in the mirror before helping Lincoln get ready to go. As we're about to leave, Lincoln jumps up.

"I have something for you," he says and runs to his art corner. In a few seconds, he's back, wheezing and coughing lightly.

"It's a (cough) magnet (cough) for you (cough)."

I take the little magnet in my hand. It fits snugly in my palm and is painted with beautiful streaks and swirls of red, blue, and yellow.

"I love it Lincoln." I put it in the pocket of my jeans. I can feel the cold metal against the skin of my leg.

"I hoped you would." Lincoln smiles proudly, coughs once more, and leads the way out.

We arrive at the reaping square slightly breathless and much dirtier than when we left the house. The dust and chaff that flies in the wind gets everywhere. I lead Lincoln to the check-in table and help him through. He insists he doesn't need my help, but I stand with him anyway.

I walk with Lincoln until he is safely nestled in between two burly 15-year-olds. He looks annoyed and I wink at him. I then make my way over to my section. I look directly across the middle walkway and catch Alma's eye. I cross mine and make a silly face. I can't hear her laugh over the din of the crowd, but her eyes squint and she puts her hand over her mouth, a sign of her laughter. I can imagine that I can hear it if I close my eyes and block out the noise.

_Brooke Marlow (15) - D11_

The escort walks to the stage and the program begins. It was big enough to be a national holiday. Speeches and videos and finally, the reaping.

I keep my eyes angled downward. I'm afraid that if I look up, I'll get called out. My distorted face is probably enough to make the escort gasp even from the stage.

Our escort is a burly man with dark skin that's been tattooed with golden grain that glistens. His hair is spiky and the color of wheat and his eyes are unnaturally blue. Gosh, the escorts go all out for their district.

"Now, ladies first." The escort says with a grin. His teeth are whiter than the mayor's himself, which is saying something.

I brace, waiting for the name of a friend, someone I know, to be called to their death. Would I volunteer? The thought flashed across my mind. I could never. I have a family too, and I have to take care of them.

"Brooke Marlow."

My name echoes around the square with a scary finality. That can't have been me. There has to be someone else with that name. Someone should volunteer. Why won't anyone volunteer? Oh right, because they have families that need their help. But what about my family? What would Papa do?

I hardly feel my feet dragging me to the stage. The world is fuzzy and my eyes can't seem to focus. Neither can my brain. My life flashes before me. I was going to die.

No. I can't think that way. I still can't believe I've been reaped. Of every child in the district. But maybe, just maybe, I can make it back home again.

_Cullen Hardom (17) - D11_

A girl with a hoodie pulled closely around her face walks up to the stage. Slowly. Her feet drag. I feel sadness and pity hit me. We haven't had a victor in years upon years. What makes this year any different? The people make it different, and I'm sad to notice that she is no different than any of the past years' tributes.

"And now or the boys." The escort smiles broadly, like he's about to eat the most delicious meal in the world, and pulls out a name.

"Cullen Hardom."

I stare at the escort. Did he really just say my name? I begin to walk forward, trying to keep my face neutral. This was all on camera. No one would sponsor a boy who lost control. I start up the center aisle.

Suddenly, Lincoln jumps from his section, only to be tackled by a nearby peacekeeper. He's crying, screaming, yelling something. I can't hear him. All I can hear is the beating of my own heart. All I can see is a haze of color. I can, however, hear Lincoln's coughing fit. I turn away and half run, half stumble to the stage. I need to get away from the audience or I might lose it.

The escort motions me and Brooke together to shake hands. I reach out and shake her hand, which is cold and bony. I catch a glimpse of her face and inhale slightly. The little bit of her face that I saw was red and eroded looking. Her extremely dark eye is squinted shut and pinched at an odd angle.

She looks up at me before hiding her face again. I feel bad immediately for gasping. No one deserved that. As we are led into the justice building, I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She tenses under my touch but doesn't try to move away from it.

I can hardly believe it. Two unsuspecting teenagers being led to their deaths. I never thought that the day would end up like this.

* * *

_Hello friends! I hope that you enjoyed the latest addition to this story! I would like to thank FireDawn'd and AnnaDaCorgi for these two wonderful tributes! I also want to thank JStar14H, Marie464, and sherazade96 for your constant support and encouraging reviews. I read every single one and they all make me smile so much. Really, I appreciate your kind words and your insight into this story. If you are enjoying this, please leave a review! I love to hear from everyone what they are thinking! See you soon! _


	26. District10 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 10 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Kendall Owens and Butch Gallows)_

* * *

_Kendall Owens (12) - D10_

I sit in the dusty room, alone. The sun shines through the small window, but it's lost its cheeriness. I feel sick to the stomach. I might have to throw up again if I'm not careful. I try to take deep breaths, but they do little to calm me down.

I hear my family approaching and Mama bursts through the door first.

"My baby! Mi bebé! Mi mariposa." She throws herself over top of me, sobbing. I am now sobbing as well.

Papa leads the rest of my family in. They all look sober and grim. Tears are falling from every one of their faces. MAma still hugs me close to her body, crying without any realization of anything other than her baby is leaving.

Papa comes over and hugs me before gently pulling Mama away. "We love you, Kendall." He says gently. Mama struggles in his arms to get back to me.

"I love you too," I whisper.

Papa is forced to take Mama from the room. She is screaming and fighting him, but her weak body is futile in my father's strong arms. They are then gone and I know I will never see them again.

I stand up and hug each of my siblings in turn. Aart comes forward first, holding Baylee's hand.

"My poor sister." He strokes my hair as I lean into his chest. "It'll be ok. Remember us when you go and remember that you are smart and lithe. You have some good qualities. Don't underestimate yourself."

I nod and Baylee hugs me. "I'll miss you, Kendall." She whispers, a single tear falling from her right eye.

"I'll miss you too," I say slowly as if I don't trust my voice.

Aart and Baylee leave and Aries steps up. He looks at me with so much sadness that I start to cry. "Kendall," he coos. "Please be careful. If you're going to die, please don't suffer."

"I don't know if I have that control," I say softly.

Aries sighs. "Do your best, ok?"

"Ok." I wipe away a tear from his face and he turns away. The door slams behind him as he rushes out.

Bee, Robin, and Colin come next. Bee kisses my forehead gently. "We love you, Kendall. Be safe, please."

"Ok," I nod and hug the last of my siblings. They leave me standing alone.

Conner and Darva come in quickly. They are running out of time. Darva hugs me close, tears falling freely down her fair face. Conner looks at me with a mixture of pity and anger.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Darva sobs. I hug her tightly.

"Me either," I say.

Conner sighs heavily. "I would have volunteered for you, but I'm not a girl." He shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

"I don't know why Bee wouldn't volunteer?" I say to myself.

Darva sighs. "She wanted to, but it was too late. She was too shocked."

I start to sob again as the peacekeeper calls from my friends.

"Don't go!" I sob as they leave. I run up and hug Conner tightly. He kisses the top of my head and leaves. I fall on the ground, unable to move. My grief swallows me and I can feel nothing but numbness.

The peacekeeper watches me disdainfully for a bit before hauling me to my feet. I am dragged down the hall, though I hardly remember it. I can feel nothing as the peacekeeper dumps me on the floor next to my district partner. He is hardly older than I am, but he regards me with a look of disgust and anger.

I sniffle loudly and climb to my feet. I have to try and be strong, even though it hurts. Our escort arrives. He's still in his ridiculous costume and looks at us both as a master might regard a slave. I keep my eyes downward, ignoring everyone else. What am I supposed to do? Does no one here feel any grief with me? It seemed strange that the whole world could go on as I had my family, my friends, and my life ripped away from me.

_Butch Gallows (13) - D10_

I sit, alone, for 10 whole minutes until a peacekeeper fetches me. I have no reason to say goodbye. I hate this place and everyone in it. I'm so sick of living this life and I can't wait for the games to begin. Maybe I can die with honor and let go of this life that I hate so much.

_Kendall Owens (12) - D10_

We're led onto the train and dropped off in our respective rooms. I take off my flower crown and set it on the dresser. I change out of my dress and into an oversized white shirt and black pants. I put on the only shoes in the closet that fit, a pair of small, brown boots. I pull my grandmother's necklace out and look at it. It's the only thing left from home that I have. I then proceed to lay on the plush bed, curled in a ball, until the escort calls me out.

"Tribute," The man knocks on the door roughly. "Your presence is requested."

I walk over and open up the door. Butch's door is open and there is no else around. I turn down the hallway and back to the door where we came in. Next to the door is a small window. The world outside rushes away as the train speeds off. I wonder what would happen if the train crashed.

"Miss Owens?" A voice calls loudly.

I whip around and run back down the hallway. Standing by my door is an older woman who is wearing a black dress, black gloves, and a black hat pulled over her black hair. The only thing that stood out was her pale skin.

"There you are." She says and beckons me with her gloved hand.

I follow her into a room filled with chairs and couches of all sorts. Butch is reclining in a chair, his eyes following me like a hawk as I sit. The cowboy mentor is smoking a cigar in the corner. I roll my eyes. Why do people think that District 10 is all about cowboys and cigars?

The woman smiles weakly. "Hello, tributes. I am Laura Banks. I will be your mentor. Would you like to train together or separate?

I don't even have to answer because Butch calls out. "Separate, please for the love of all that is good. I would never partner with a weakling like her."

I stiffen and tighten my lip. He doesn't even know me. Even Miss Banks looks aghast.

"Ok then, we will have Kendall go first."

Butch stands up and walks out of the room, stumbling and tripping over his legs as if he were drunk.

"Well then," Laura folds her hands on her lap. "What can you tell me about yourself."

"Well," I look up at my mentor and then back at my hands. "I'm very young and not very strong. I am squeamish and can't handle any weapons. But, I am disciplined and creative. I can withstand a lot of what nature can throw at me.

Miss Banks nods slowly. Then she proceeds to drone on and on about arena strategies and training strategies. I try to take it all in, but I can only handle so much information. I am dismissed from the room feeling a bit overwhelmed. Butch strides down the hall and nearly knocks me over. I jump out of the way barely in time to avoid his shoulder. A wave of despair falls over me. There's no way I was going to win. Not when everyone was as heartless as Butch. I go into my room and cry until I have no tears left.

_Butch Gallows (13) - D10_

I walk into the room with confidence, well, as much confidence as I can while still stumbling on my "prison legs."

Miss Banks glares at me and looks me up and down. "Have you been drinking?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Ever been in prison?"

Miss Banks shakes her head. "No, I have not. And why were you in prison?"

I unleash a torrent of hatred towards the people who captured me, using language that might have gotten me thrown in prison again.

Miss Banks' face got very pale and she looked disturbed. "What can you tell me about yourself, Butch?"

I roll my eyes. "I can win the games without a widow's help."

Now, Miss Banks rolls her eyes. "I already know everything about you, Butch. You were abused by your parents and they were killed. You were thrown in prison for stealing. You're a hothead, but you're a good fighter and a fast runner."

My eyes widen as she talks. "How do you know?"

She shrugs. "I have my ways."

"How did you know I was going to get reaped?" I ask incredulously.

She hesitates for a split second. "I do my research quickly once your names are called."

It sounds strange, but I don't say anything and walk away. As I go back to my room, I wonder why she hesitated. What was she hiding? I shrug and close the door to my room. There are no windows, which is disappointing. I sit on a hard chair until we arrive at the capital, pondering over what would happen when we got there.


	27. District11 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 11 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Brooke Marlow and Cullen Hardom)_

* * *

_Brooke Marlow (15) - D11_

The room is dark, lit only by the small window overlooking the square. I watch the people leaving, going on with their lives. They are happy that no one they loved had to die. They are happy to go home and enjoy their day off.

I rub away at the grime that has collected on the window. Anger and despair battle in my head. How could these people be so cruel? They walk away as if one of their own wasn't being led to death. I clench my fist into a ball. I would come back and show them all. I would show them that I could be strong and brave. I would defy the odds and win.

The door opens and I turn to face my father. I pull away from my hood and reveal my face to him. He knows what I look like.

"Brooke," He whispers.

Tears fill my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whisper and run into his outstretched arms.

He strokes my head and whispers soothing words in my ear. How could I leave him? How could I leave them without someone to care and support them?

"What will you do?" I look up at his tear-streaked face.

He sighs heavily. "We'll manage. I promise." He tucks my hair behind my ear. "I have to go."

I sniffle and glance at the door. "Where are the others?" I ask.

"They shouldn't come up here." He pulls away slowly. "It'll only make it all hurt worse."

"But I want to see them," I protest.

"I'll tell them you said goodbye," He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Believe that you can come home. You will." He smiles sadly and leaves before I can say anything else.

I bite my lip. I wouldn't get to see Eddy or Nerida, Rain, or Dylan. I understand my father though. I'd rather remember them as smiling and joyful children, rather than crying for their sister who might as well be dead.

The door creaks open, and Fen peeks in, her eyes falling on me in my disheveled state.

"I'm so sorry," She says and hugs me tightly.

I try to remember Fen like she is. Strong, kind, and sweet. I look into her big, brown eyes that are brimming with tears.

"Take care of them, please," I whisper.

She needs no explanation and simply nods. "Of course," She hugs me one last time and disappears.

I stand in the silence, letting my grief overwhelm me. The internal pain is worse than anything I've ever felt. I want to get back home again, but how? I stand there, numb to the world until a peacekeeper calls me. I then stand up a little straighter, wipe away the tears, and take a deep breath. I will do my best. I will try harder than anyone to make it home alive.

_Cullen Hardom (17) - D11_

My whole body is trembling. I can't stop it. The disbelief that I feel. How? Why? I stand in a corner of the room, eyes closed, trying to capture every good memory of my life in District 11 for the games. I try to tell myself that I have a shot. I can do this. But somehow, it comes out as less believable than I would like.

The door opens and in father and Lincoln. Lincoln's face is red and shiny with sweat. He hugs me tightly around my waist, his thin arms holding on with astonishing strength.

"You'll be (cough) back." He says confidently and throws a sharp look at my father as if daring him to contradict. Papa says nothing and stares blankly at me.

"I'll do my best, Lincoln." I hug him tightly to me as his body wracks with coughs.

Eventually, he is forced to pull away. Papa sends him downstairs, saying he wants to talk to me alone. Lincoln hugs me one last time and walks out the door, head down to hide his tears.

I'm fighting back my own tears as Papa approaches me.

He's dying," Papa says solemnly.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. Finally, I look at my shoes. They're dusty and ripped, but they've served me well in the past few years.

"I know," I whisper. Tears fell down my face. I know that Lincoln is dying. There is no way around it. "What can we do?"

"Nothing," Papa says. "I'll have lost everyone that I ever loved. I might as well die too."

"Don't say that!" I exclaim and hug him to me. He doesn't hug back.

When I pull away, he won't meet my eye. "Goodbye, son." He says and turns away, leaving me alone.

There's only one other person that I need to see. Alma bursts through the door, sobbing. She nearly knocks me over. "Why you? Of all people!" She has her arms around my shoulders, her feet barely touching the floor.

I bury my face in her blonde curls. "I don't know Alma," I whisper. "I don't know."

Alma pulls away so she can see my face. She runs her hand down my cheek and I lean into it. She then traces my features with her delicate fingers. I shiver as she follows my jawline and traces my lips. I want her to kiss me. I want to kiss her. When she's done, she closes her eyes with a sigh.

"I'll never forget you, Cullen." She whispers. "You're my best friend. I will forever know your voice, your face, and your heart." She opens her beautiful eyes to stare at me. "I'll never forget."

The urge to kiss her grows as she continues to stare at me. I'm scared that she might take offense at the kiss. I feel tears on my face as I battle internally. She leans up and kisses my cheek, so softly. I let her go and she walks away backward.

"Smile for me before I go." She pleads. She's still walking back towards the door.

I smile with tears still running down my face. She smiles back and walks out the door, still backward, her eyes never leaving mine.

A peacekeeper immediately comes in. "It's time," He says gruffly. I walk out behind him and to the train platform. Brooke is there, her face covered with the hood of her sweater. Guilt washes over me. I should never have gasped. Lots of people have deformities, but I just wasn't expecting it when I saw it.

"I'm sorry," I whisper through the hood.

She turns slightly to me, giving me a glimpse of her deformed face. A slight smile forms on her lips. "No one ever said that to me." She whispers back.

I smile. "Well, first time for everything."

I hear her exhale of breath. Nearly a laugh.

The escort comes up and flashes his bright smile. "Let us go." He says, all too enthusiastically.

I follow the escort into the train and to a room with my name on the door. Brooke disappears into her room almost immediately. I walk in and gasp. The whole place is lavish and plush. Everything here probably cost more than anything that I've ever touched in my life. More than the sum of everything that I've ever touched in my life. I run my hands along the furniture and I can almost feel Alma's soft fingers tracing my face. Why didn't I kiss her? Why didn't I risk it? I sigh. Maybe I'd see her again someday. Maybe I'll win. The money could save Lincoln's life and I could finally tell Alma how much I love her. The thought is comforting, so I focus on that instead of where I'm headed too. When the escort calls me to the mentoring session, I'm not ready to leave the little bit of solace that I'd found in my room.

I follow the escort into a sitting room with a huge tv and a bunch of hard, leather seats. An older man is sitting in one of them. He is dressed nicely, in a business suit and a tie. His shirtsleeves are rolled up. He has dark skin and eyes that are nearly black, like Brooke's. He is freshly shaved and smells faintly of peppermint.

"Ah, Cullen Hardom. Nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake my hand. I take it after a hesitation.

The man smiles. "I am Kaede Nash."

I give a crooked grin. "Apparently you already know who I am."

Kaede nods with a chuckle. "I do already know your name, but very little else. Do you mind sharing?"

I nod. "Well, as far as things to help me in the arena, I'm strong from working, I know a lot of plants and such, I'm an excellent climber, and I can handle larger weapons. At least, I'm assuming." I grin and so does Kaede. "As for weaknesses, people say I'm too trusting, I can't swim and I'm not a fast runner. I do have a high pain tolerance though and an optimistic attitude. I don't know whether that's a strength or a weakness."

"Both," Kaede smiles at me. His smile is warm and real. It gives a sense of peace in the cold, hard train.

We talk about arena and training strategies before I am dismissed. I go back to my room and lay on the bed, imagining what it would have felt like to kiss Alma.

_Brooke Marlow (15) - D11_

I lay on the bed for a while. I can hear Cullen and the mentor talking down the hall. He seems nice, this Cullen. He doesn't look like he would want to kill me. But then again, who can you trust in the Hunger Games? I wait until our escort calls me out.

I walk slowly into the room where the mentor waits. His smile is so warm and genuine, it makes me stop in shock. His eyes crinkle at the edges and his slightly graying hair gives him the look of an older businessman, not a former contender in the Hunger Games.

"Hello, Brooke. I'm Kaede Nash. Would you mind talking a bit about yourself?"

I sit across from him, eyeing him up and down. I figure that I can trust him. He seems pretty genuine.

"For starters, I'm not super strong. I'm also very stubborn and I'm not what you would consider a team player."

Kaede laughs heartily at this. I keep my head down. I play with my fingers as I continue. "I am agile though. And I'm not fooled easily. My trust is hard to earn, but once it's earned, you can trust me with anything."

Kaede nods. "I see. Now can you look me straight in the face? I haven't seen you yet."

I tighten my lip. He doesn't want to see me. He thinks he does. I sit up suddenly and pull my hood off my head. I expect him to jump, to gasp in horror. Instead, he shakes his head, a look of compassion on his face.

"Poor thing," he says softly. "I'm so sorry."

I shrug. "It's how it is."

Kaede walks me through some strategies and stuff. I'm still shocked at his kindness, and by the fact that he looks me in the face. Not at my neck or my hands, at my face. He's not afraid of my scars. That hits somewhere deep inside. I almost want to cry. When we finish, I go back to my room, still shocked by his behavior. I have never encountered someone like that, and something tells me that I won't be experiencing it much more in the Capital.


	28. Iris Stargazer Pt 3

**Iris Stargazer Pt. 3**

* * *

I am sitting alone in our apartment. Izzy is who knows where and Papa has been busy all day. I can't get the Reaping Room out of my head.I've tried exploring more with Tatiana, but even then, I know what she's hiding. She had a say in who was reaped. How could she?

I had my head in my hands, rocking back and forth. I was sitting against the bed in sweatpants and a hoodie. My hair was in a messy bun and I hadn't bothered with makeup. I said that I was sick, and I was. I was sick of the lies, the secrets. There was so much more that the Capital was hiding, and they were hiding it right under my nose. I wanted to scream. I had to get out.

An idea came to my head. The guard. The one that had been hanging around lately. I couldn't get him or his red hair out of my mind either. I had to talk to him about this. I needed answers.

I stood up and slid quietly from the apartment room. The carpet was soft under my bare feet. I forgot my shoes. I shrugged and kept going. It was always so quiet here. Too quiet. I silently slid up the stairwells and down hallways until I reached the Reaping Room door. Even just the sight of it filled me with dread. I looked around for a hiding spot and found, to my pleasure, a small closet near the end of the hall.

I stood inside the cleaning closet and peered through the cracks between the hinges. The whole tiny space smelled like chemicals and mold. I forced myself to breathe through my mouth, but then I was tempted to cough. I opted to hold my breath for a while and then step out for fresh air when I needed it. After nearly a half-hour, no sign of anyone.

Finally, the door at the bottom of the hallway opened and a guard came out. I looked hopefully at him, but it wasn't my guard. I shook my head sharply. He wasn't my guard. He was a guard. A guard who had answers.

I stepped out of the closet, startling the young man. He held up his gun and pointed it at my head. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Iris Stargazer. I'm looking for a guard. He has red hair. Do you know him?"

The young man was shaking from fright but lowered his gun. "Why do you need him?"

"Um," I hadn't made it that far. "He's my, uh, bodyguard. Yeah, for me and my family. Uh, I need him up here immediately."

The man turned around and fled from my presence. I smiled after his retreating form. I didn't know I was that scary. I chuckled softly and returned to my hiding place. In a few minutes, the red-haired guard entered the hallway. I stepped out of the closet.

He jumped, his pale skin turning even paler. "You, you scared me." He stammered.

I smiled. "That's the second time today."

He smiled back. He seemed nice. He had a nice smile. Answers, I focused my thoughts. "I need your help."

"Ok," the guard looks skeptical and intrigued. "With what?"

"The Reaping Room," I said quietly.

The guard looked at me for a second with narrowed eyes.

"I need answers," I pleaded. "I need a closer look. And possibly an explanation."

The guard looked around quickly before turning to the cold metal door. "I'll do my best, Miss Stargazer."

He flung open the door quickly and I jumped inside. He followed and closed the door quietly. Once again, I was surrounded by the cold, silent metal of the hallway.

"I'm Justin, by the way." He said as he turned around.

"You can call me Iris," I responded and hurried up the stairs.

The door opened up and I was greeted with the same sight as last time. I forced down the anger and fear that associated itself with this room and took a deep breath.

Justin came to stand beside me. "What is it you want to know?"

"Why were they picked?" I asked and marched over to one of the monitors. The picture was of a girl. She was young, a little younger than I was, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sam Rossi." Justin read. "Reaped for leaving the District boundary."

I looked closer at some footage playing of a girl, lost in the woods, crying and calling for help. "I thought that District 7 didn't have a fence so that they could harvest more trees. How did she know where the border was?"

Justin shrugged. "She wouldn't know. That's what's so tragic. The Capital doesn't see a girl who's lost, they see a rebellious little monster that needs to be punished."

I could feel my breath tighten with panic. Is that how the Capital would see me if they knew what I was doing. What we were doing?

Justin, as I sensed my discomfort, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He was so much taller than me and stronger than me, but his hand was comforting and gentle. "There are no security tapes in here. Too secretive."

I nodded and walked to another monitor. It was a young boy named Butch. His crime sounded crazy. 'Illegal use of weapons, thievery, rebellion.'

The picture, as if on cue, showed a loaf of bread, probably the one that had been stolen. It looked harmless to me, but an x-ray view showed a bomb hidden inside. Security footage showed the boy leaving it on the platform of the justice building, right where the reaping took place. Then, the footage showed him being captured and thrown in prison.

I was horrified and went to the least conspicuous one of all. A 12-year-old from District 10. She was all smiles and sweetness. I read her reason for getting reaped and my heart nearly stopped. "'Parent illegally attacked peacekeepers during a public beating.' That's it? He was defending an innocent man from getting beaten and they took his daughter away? To die?"

The realization was harsh and painful. So it wasn't always the kids' fault. The parents were reason enough to take away their children.

My breath was coming out way too quickly. I sat down suddenly, shaking all over. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I felt lightheaded and sick to my stomach. I felt as if the Capital were hovering above me, daring me to show what I knew so that they could kill me too. It was like blackness, coming to swallow me up. I didn't hear Justin's words or feel him next to me. I was going to pass out.

The next thing I remember was waking up to Justin's worried face. I was lying on the floor of a room that I didn't recognize. It was small and very plain. A single window let in some light and I saw it glinting off of armor that was hanging on the far wall.

Justin was rubbing my back, neck, and shoulders, trying to get me to relax. IT was working.

"Deep breaths." He commanded.

I took a few extremely deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. After a minute or two, I was able to sit up.

"Where am I?" I whispered. I still felt sick and lightheaded. My hair was falling out and into my eyes.

Justin shushed me and let me sit in quiet. I felt the horror and revelation of the Reaping Room try to come back, but I forced it out of my head. I knew enough. This was wrong. This had to stop. I couldn't watch the games knowing that the Capital had picked who was to die. I opened my eyes, feeling much better.

I now saw that I was sitting on a cot on the floor. "Is this your room?" I asked Justin.

His face flushed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know where else to go. I'm also sorry for touching you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Touching me?"

"You know," He avoided my eyes. "Rubbing you. Trying to make you relax. Carrying you. That stuff. It wasn't my place. I should have called the doctors."

His face was nearly as red as his hair.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him. "I don't mind. It helped though, and I wouldn't have wanted to see the doctor anyway. Too many needles." I shivered and Justin smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? That it's ok, I mean."

I nodded. "Completely. I trust you, Justin. Well, more than anyone else not related to me here."

That made him laugh, and his skin was returning to normal color again. Suddenly, I sighed. "What do we do now?"

Justin sighed and stood up, helping me up as well. "To be honest, I don't know."

Justin walked my back to my apartment and left me safely inside. I couldn't believe what I'd seen. I had no idea what to do, and no idea how to deal with it on my own. At least Justin knew. I sat on my bed and imagined him carrying me from the Room to his own room (that much I figured out). I imagined his touching me and a shiver went down my spine. Why was I thinking this way? I couldn't have a crush on a Capital guard. I hated the Capital. But when I saw his blushing face, his crooked smile, and his red hair in my mind's eye, I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I forced them away. Just friends. Acquaintances. I wouldn't see him anymore. I had answers from the Room and I didn't need him anymore. I sighed and laid down.

I was in deep trouble, in more ways than one.


	29. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings**

_(Coraline Seaver and Duck Snag)_

* * *

_Duck Snag (18) - D4_

The waves crash against the rocky cliff with a sound like thunder. The spray flies through the air and I can feel the cold droplets on my skin. I inhale the sea air. I was never happier than when I was by the sea.

Footsteps sound on the path behind me and I turn around. Icicle, my girlfriend, is climbing towards me. She is still in her pajamas, a gray cami, and soft shorts with a tan knit cardigan wrapped around her shoulders. I hold out my hand and help her onto the rocks.

She yawns. "Good morning Duck." she kisses my cheek softly, having to stand on tiptoe.

"Good morning." I kiss her temple and stroke her blonde hair.

We stand in silence for a bit, enjoying the sunrise. I hold Icicle in my arms. I don't want to tell her, but I have to at some point. I can't just volunteer for the Hunger Games without telling my best friend.

"Icicle, I have to tell you something." I begin, loosening our embrace so I can look her in the eyes.

Worry flashed in her green eyes, nearly the same color as my own. "What?"

"No, I'm not breaking up with you," I say quickly with a chuckle.

She laughs. "Whew." She pretends to wipe her brow.

"I'm volunteering," I say, cutting off her laugh, which is probably the cutest sound I've ever heard.

"What?" Immediately on-guard, Icicle's face contorts with shock.

I nod. "I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games."

"But why?"

"The academy closed due to shortage of funds. They gave all of us boys at school the option to volunteer. I want to."

"But… why?" Icicle's eyes are brimming with tears.

I hug her close to my chest. "I'll come back. I promise. But, just look at what I could do if I won. I could get a house, have endless money, marry whoever I wanted."

"But what if you don't win?" She pulls away from me again. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You'd have Goose to take instead. He's still single ya know."

She laughs lightly, but it's not real. "I don't want you to go."

"But you knew I would do this right?" I try to pull her back to me.

She stubbornly stays out of arm's reach. "Yeah, I did kind of know." She shrugs. "I just didn't think that you would do it."

I sigh and shrug.

Icicle's eyes suddenly narrow and she stares me down hard. "You come back. You hear? I will break up with you if you don't." She bursts out laughing and I join her. Pulling her into a kiss, I stay there with my favorite girl in my arms until I hear Goose calling my name.

"Let's go lovebirds. We have to get ready!" He shouts from the bottom of the cliff path.

Icicle and I laugh and I hold her hand until we split ways to go home. I can't wait to go to the Hunger Games. It'll be quite an experience. I'd watched it for so many years, and everyone knows how wealthy the victors are. It's worth a shot, right?

I walk into the bright and airy house. My mother is making rice and eggs for breakfast at the stove, my father is watching the news, and my youngest brother Snapper is tying knots in a length of rope.

Goose punches me lightly on the shoulder. "How early did you leave?"

I shrug. "Not too long ago."

"Just making sure." Goose raises an eyebrow and walks away.

I stick my tongue out at him and go and ruffle Snapper's blonde hair.

Mother calls us to breakfast and we all sit around the table to eat. I'm so hay to have my family. They fully supported, if not right away, my decision to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Also, we were all close. Mother kisses Father right before me sit down, Snapper surprises us with some amazing facts about fish that he learned, and Goose is always teasing me. I couldn't ask for a better family.

We finish breakfast and head for the center of District 4. As we walk, my friend group slowly congregates around me. Brothers Salmon and Squid Walt come first. They bounce with endless energy.

"Did you decide?" Sal asks.

"Yes. I'm volunteering." I say with a grin. "Well, if nobody else does first."

"OMG. That's so cool." Squid and I fist bump.

Carol comes next. She's a good friend, but she only really hangs out with Squid. As soon as she, in all her fashionable glory, comes beside us, she immediately walks next to Squid. He doesn't seem to mind her doting on him. Last but not least, Slick comes up and high fives me.

"You ready?" He says with a sly grin.

All of this talk about it is starting to make me doubt my decision. Should I volunteer?

"Yeah," I say with a nonchalant shrug, hoping that no hesitation was noticeable.

We all arrive at the District square. Snapper leaves with Mother and Father and our friend group to move to the check-in table.

We're somewhat early, so the rush of children from the further reaches of the district hasn't come yet.

I turn around and catch Icicle's eyes. She's dressed in a beautiful, turquoise, sundress with a shell necklace around her neck. I'm dressed in a deep blue shirt and black jeans. I catch her in my arms and spin her around.

"You look gorgeous," I whisper in her ear.

"You look handsome." She whispers back and jumps away, taunting me.

I chase her back to the check-in table where we get signed in. Once inside, we stand in the middle of the rows of sections. I hold her hand and take a deep breath.

"You got this." Icicle turns my face to hers and kisses me gently. "See you after."

I want to hold onto her forever, but an influx of children has now arrived and the square is getting busier. I leave Icicle to stand in the 18-year-old boys' section. This should be easy, and fun. My only regret is not being able to see my family and friends for so long while I'm away.

_Coraline Seaver (17) - D4_

I lay in bed, taking deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale-exhale, repeat. My eyes are closed, and last year's reaping lays through my head.

_1 year ago…_

_I stand in between the other 15-year-olds. Every inch of me is trembling. I feel this fear, this pause that I'd been feeling for a while. Only this time, it's stronger than anything I've felt before. I can see Gavin and Conan in their age groups. I imagine what it would be like to have Wave back again. He had died in the Hunger Games, the very place I was going to go._

_I knew I was ready. I was strong, agile, and skilled in many ways. I'd been training for years and was deemed ready. But, I couldn't unsee Wave's death. I couldn't unsee the faces of my family if I were to die. Everything in me warned me against going, but how could I stop? _

_The escort's hand reached into the bowl. "Lucille Deck." _

_A young girl steps forward, her eyes glancing around waiting for the volunteer. _

_My voice freezes. My brain freezes. Time seems to stop. I'm choking on the words that won't come out. I try, but I can't bring myself to say them. I can't bring myself to volunteer. _

_The escort moves on, and little Lucille's face twists in horror. I step forward, but even I know that it's too late. My hesitation caused her death. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I remember feeling like my heart would explode, and then I fainted..._

I snap my eyes open. The scene disappears. I sit up suddenly. I have to volunteer. I have to. I have to avenge Lucille and Wave and every child who's ever died in the Hunger Games. I would prove that I wasn't something to be discarded or forgotten. I would become a victor and be famous. Maybe then, I could stop worrying so much.

The door opens a crack and Gavin peers in. "You gotta get up." He says and shuts the door again.

I sigh and drop my head into my hands. How would I tell my family? I climb out of my bed and walk out into the main room. Father and Mother are sitting at the table, eating breakfast and Conan is nowhere to be seen. Gavin sets a plate on the table and beckons me over.

"Took you a while to wake up, sleepyhead." He mutters and shoves me lightly.

"I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games," I say loudly. If I don't say it now, I'll second guess myself.

"You're what?" Conan's disbelieving voice says from behind me.

I turn around to face him. "I'm going to the Hunger Games. I'm going to do it this time. I have to fix our family name and avenge Wave."

Father and Gavin stare at me with open mouths. Mother stands up first.

"We understand, Cora." She hugs me to her and whispers in my ear, "I always knew you could do it."

I smile nervously. "Thanks Mom," I whisper.

Father stands up and takes my hand. "Are you sure, Coraline?" His eyes are concerned and my certainty wavers. "You might never return."

I nod slowly. "I'm sure."

Father nods. "I'll miss you Corabear." He hugs me, lifting me off the ground with his height and strength.

I laugh nervously. "The goodbyes aren't yet," I say, trying to come off as confident. "We'll say goodbye later."

Mother nods enthusiastically. "Well then, eat your breakfast and dress nicely for goodness sake. We want the whole district to appreciate you today. And," she adds quickly, "If not today, then someday. When you're a victor."

Her confidence is contagious, and I feel excitement and importance well up in me. I could be a star. A victor. I could be a celebrity. I wouldn't be considered worthless anymore. The thought is comforting and warms me to the core.

Conan sits at the table, his eyes are hidden behind his shaggy blonde mane.

"What's the matter, Conan?" Gavin asks.

Conan glares at me. "Do you not remember Wave? Or Lucille? You're never coming home if you go. How could you do that to us?" He stands up and marches to his room, slamming the door.

Sadness douses the warm spark of my confidence. How could I leave them? What if I never came home?

Mother pats my head. "Don't worry about Conan. He'll get over it."

I look at his closed door. Will he?

We all have to get ready then, so I hurry to my room to get dressed. I put on a short, light blue sundress and small white heels. I brush through my long, blonde hair and tie it back with a clip. I don't ever wear makeup, but I put on a little bit, for the cameras. I'm finishing getting ready when Gavin peers into my room.

"Can I come in?' He asks.

"Of course," I respond while brushing a stubborn knot from my hair.

Gavin holds up something in his hand. It sparkles in the light. I look closer and see that its a butterfly necklace.

"I was thinking that this could be your token. In the arena."

My heart nearly bursts as he clasps it around my neck. It's beautiful. I wonder where he got it from.

"I love it, Gavin." I ruffle his hair with one hand and hold the necklace with the other.

"Guys, we have to go!" Mother calls desperately.

Nervous butterflies erupt in my stomach. It's nearly time.

I follow my family out the door and we walk to the District square. Lots of kids have already gathered there and are splitting into their respective groups. Gavin runs off to join his group of friends quickly.

"See you soon!" He calls out after he runs off.

Conan is standing next to Mother, avoiding me. I try to brush it off, but it hurts. How come he doesn't believe in me? Do I believe in myself? I haven't trained in a year, I'm not mentally prepared, and I'm scared of dying. Of being made fun of. I try and push the thoughts away, but they stick in the back of my mind like a sea star, relentlessly holding on.

I quickly make my way to the group of people who I hang out with at school. I would hardly consider them friends, but they included me in their conversations, which is more than I can say for the rest of the district.

"Cora!" Lanie waves me over, her eyes sparkling.

Gorda looks my way and scrutinizes my outfit. "You look cute today, Cora." She smiles, but it looks more like a grimace. Alena, Jenny, and Brittany don't even glance at me and keep right on talking. I stand on the side and listen to their conversations. Lanie tried to include me every so often, but I didn't care to join in and the other girls didn't feel like including me. Anyway, my thoughts were occupied elsewhere.

Finally, I check in and stand, still surrounded by my group of "friends" in the 17-year-old section.

The escort steps out and begins the ceremony. My favorite part is when the past victors speak. Alon Coast won 3 years ago when he was only 15. Now, he's 18 and positively dreamy. I'm not the one to gush over boys, I'm too awkward and they can't stand me anyway. But Alon is different. Not only is he handsome as heck, with his dark, wavy hair and sparkling, blue eyes, but he is everything that I want to be. Popular, confident, strong, and kind. I feel a little weak when he starts talking.

Then, the bowls are brought out. The rush of doubts comes back and I feel the same drowning feeling that I felt the previous year. How easy it would be, to let someone else go. To stay with my family and live a lonely life in District 4. No. I didn't want that. I wanted to prove to myself, more than anyone, that I was capable and strong. The doubts were deafening, but I forced myself to mentally keep my head above the waves.

The female tribute's name was read and I basically scream, "I volunteer!"

Everyone turns to me, just like last year. I can feel the judgmental glances of everyone around me. THey part like the Red Sea as I walk out to the middle pathway.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say again, quieter, but more confident.

The escort looks surprised as I walk up to the stage. As I climb, I hear something arising from the crowd. They're booing me. Tears spring into my eyes as I face them. They're booing me, for volunteering. I fight back any emotion that threatens to show on my face. I would show them who I was. I would come back a changed person, and no one would ever boo me again.

_Duck Snag (18) - D4_

I watch the girl walk up to the stage. Everyone knows her. She's the girl who was supposed to go last year, and didn't Coraline is her name. I watch her with interest as she walks up to the stage. When the crowd starts booing her, I am appalled. Who would do that to someone?

The escort walks over to the boys' bowl and I ready myself and my voice for what's to come. The name is read and I shout confidently, "I volunteer!"

I step up onto the stage and stand next to the escort. The escort glances at me over her massive sunglasses.

"Shake hands." She whispers, her lips barely moving.

I shake hands with Cora, who meets my eye with surprising confidence. I smile and wink. She doesn't have to fear me. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Hello! I'm about to post a heck of a lot of chapters and I'll explain why. I like to get ahead, so I've had these chapters written for a while, but as I'm starting to plan the games out, I forgot about them. So, I'm posting these all right now and starting new at the chariot rides. I would like to thank MonkeyPower435 and Finnick18 for these tributes! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!


	30. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Reapings**

_(Eden Eaglewing and Joseph Haskett)_

* * *

_Joseph Haskett (15) - D6_

_The previous night…_

The dark settles like fog around me as the last bit of light fades from the sky. I breathe in the cool night air. IT smells like mold and engine fumes. Pulling the hood of my black hoodie up over my head, I beckon to Matt, who crouches behind me.

Together, we stalk out from around the building where we were hiding and creep towards the supply train. The trainyard is full of abandoned boxes and crates, rusted cars, and old metal bits. It's easy to sneak up to the train.

As we near the end of the train, I spy two uniformed peacekeepers heading straight for us. I fight down a wave of panic and, as inconspicuous as possible, dive under the train and behind one of the wheels. I turn my head ever so slightly in time to see Matt jump out of the peacekeepers' lights and hide behind a stack of crates.

I turn my head to face the front. My heart pounds in my chest and every inch of me is trembling. Am I completely visible? What if they find Matt? Surely they can hear my heartbeat from down here. I grab one of the rusted metal ties in front of my face and squeeze it until the pain of it takes my mind off of the peacekeepers.

Quiet falls over me. I hold my breath. The peacekeepers walk right past me, their voices low and their flashlights scanning the area. Then, it's over. I continue to wait for a while before I crawl out from under the train and rejoin Matt.

Matt shakes his head, his eyes glinting dimly in the limited lighting. I nod. We're doing this. Ever so slowly, we creep forward. Our footsteps fall nearly silently on the ground as we approach the first supply car. I grab Matt's arm and pull him towards the lock. This is MAtt's expertise. The boy picks the lock with some ease and together, we push the heavy door open.

I climb inside. It's even darker in here than it was outside. I slide silently to the first crate and feel through the crack. It's something metal. I pick it up and hand into Matt. I can barely see Matt's shadow taking it behind a rusted metal car that had been overturned onto one side.

I continue to feel around the car, pulling out boxes and crates with food, weapons, or parts that I could sell. Not too many though, or else the peacekeepers would know what happened.

When I'm satisfied with the haul, I creep out after Matt takes the last crate and I pull the door shut. It clinks quietly, but in the silence, it may as well have been a gunshot. I wince and wait for the steps of peacekeepers. When they don't come, I quickly make my way to Matt, who's already begun moving the crates to another spot closer to the rendezvous point. It's a slow process, but before the hour is up, we've successfully moved 7 crates of varying supplies to the abandoned house that we used to store our goods.

I look at the stack of crates against the wall. Nodding I turn to Matt and gesture to the door, meaning that we're done for the night. Matt nods and slips out, silent as the night itself.

I follow and creep down the streets of District 6. It's a bit past midnight judging by the claw moon's position.

When the streets have changed from old and dirty to clean and well-kept, I know that I'm close. My house is not huge, but it's nice. A two-story house with glass windows that rattle when trains pass by, flowers in the front garden, and a trellis of vines in the back. I tiptoe up the driveway and climb up the vine trellis.

Sliding into my window, I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. I quickly change into pajamas and climb into bed. Why I decided to do this before the reaping, I had no idea. But it was successful and that was all that mattered. I never wanted to know what it felt like to have it go unsuccessfully.

_The next morning…_

I wake up groggily to light coming through my open window. I sit up and crack my neck. It pops loud enough to be heard downstairs. At least, that's what it felt like. I get out of bed and trot down the stairs.

Papa is sitting at the table with a mug of presumably coffee and is looking at his computer with an intensely focused face. Mama is sitting on one of the recliners with her phone and a mug of tea in her hand.

I make myself some coffee and sit on the couch in the living room area.

"Morning Joseph." Mama looks up and smiles at me.

"Morning," I respond and sip my coffee.

Papa looks up quickly. "Did you know that some supply crates were missing from the 9:00 train?" He asks, concern evident in his eyebrows. Mama stands up to see what he means. I don't have to get up.

"Wow," I say. "Who would do something like that?" I get up, feigning interest.

Mama shrugs. "Who knows," She shakes her head in disgust. "Desperate little rats most likely."

I try not to wince. We were desperate, but we weren't rats.

I drain my coffee mug and go upstairs to get ready for the reaping. I put on a polo shirt and some jeans, as well as a pair of sneakers. I quickly style my fauxhawk of reddish blonde hair and brush my teeth.

When I come downstairs, Mama and Papa are ready to leave. They both smile proudly at me and we leave the house. As I walk down the front pathway to the driveway, I wonder if they would still be so proud of their only son if they found out that he stole for a living?

_Eden Eaglewing (16) - D6_

My room is still dark and quiet. I don't want to wake up. I roll over and nearly squash one of my cats, Duchess. She meows angrily and I sneer at her.

"Get off my bed if you don't want to be rolled on."

Duchess gets up and saunters out of the room. I sit up and sigh. My eyes are still fuzzy from sleep as I go into my bathroom. I shower quickly to wake myself off and proceed to get ready for the reaping. I put on a full face of makeup and do my hair in a cute messy bun. For clothes, I put on a square-necked pink dress with a beige, knit shawl over it. I grab a wicker purse and a white seashell necklace to compliment it. I put on shiny white heels and march out of my room.

The huge house is quiet. The polished marble walls and floors reflect my colorful appearance. My heels click on the stairs and I walk into the huge kitchen.

The cook is preparing breakfast and sets a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. I take the plate in the living room, where I'm not supposed to eat, but no one cares so I do it anyway. The spotless white couches, white carpet, and dark wood of the living room clash with my bright pink dress. I sit down on an ottoman and flip on the tv. The news is boring. The weather channel is useless. I finally settled on watching a reality tv show about models. I love the outfits, the drama, everything. I want to be a model and a stylist. I hardly register my mother walking in the room.

"Good morning Eden." She says and sits on a chair with her cup of coffee. "You're not supposed to be eating in here."

I shrug and keep watching my show. Mother says nothing.

Once I'm finished, I leave my bowl on the floor and go outside. The sun isn't warm yet, but it's not cold out either. I sit in one of the chairs on the front porch and enjoy the view. The front part of our house faces the Justice Building which shines like a beacon of light against the blue sky. The back of our house is basically where my parents work. Eaglewing Railway company is one of the biggest train manufacturers in Panem. I'm to inherit it once my parents are dead. I planned to hire people to take care of it. I had no care in the world to be a businesswoman.

When I got bored with that, I went to the garage and got in my car. I didn't have to wait for anyone else. I pulled the white jeep out of the garage and drove off. It didn't take long to reach the square which was practically bursting with children and teenagers and worried parents. I parked the jeep on the street and I briskly strode to the check-in table. Once that was finished, I went into my section to await the reaping. I always purposely showed up later.

Tonia looks over her shoulder when I approach and gushes over my dress. "You always look so pretty." She folds me into a hug.

"You look beautiful too," I say quickly. Her dress is black with white polka dots and she's wearing cute black flats.

"I can't wait to see what the escort wears this year." Tonia whispers and glances at the vacant stage.

"Me too," I grin and look around.

I'm surrounded by upper-class girls, all of which are looking at me. Everyone always wears drab colors. I am known for wearing bright colors and funky patterns. I take pride in being eccentric. You get lots more attention that way.

The escort walks onto the stage. I really hate her. She looks too much like she's trying to be perfect. She has long, light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She's wearing a flowy, light pink dress that looks like it might be see-through. She smiles sweetly at us and begins the ceremony. Tonia and I whisper behind our hands what we think of the girls around us. I don't pay any attention to the stage until the bowls of names are brought out.

I turn to Tonia as the escort pulls out a name. "If her dress was any shorter or any sheerer, we'd all be seeing things we shouldn't"

"Eden Eaglewing."

Hearing my name from the gorgeous escort's mouth was like having a bucket of cold water splashed over me. I quickly realize what just happened and begin walking from my section. I keep a straight and confident face, but inwardly, I'm freaking out. How could I have gotten reaped? How? I was the daughter of the richest man in the district. How could this have happened?

I mount the stage and throw a challenging look at the audience. They might doubt me right now, but they wouldn't once they saw what I could do. If I was going to the Hunger Games, I would win.

_Joseph Haskett (15) - D6_

The girl that gets called is wearing a blindingly bright pink dress. I look away so that it doesn't burn my eyes out. I know exactly who she is. Who couldn't? She's not only the snootiest girl at school, she's the richest too.

The pretty escort pulls out the boys' name and with a cute, or maybe malicious, smile, she reads, "Joseph Haskett."

I shrug and walk up to the stage. I want to appear confident for the Capital. I am confident, though I'm not really sure what the heck I'm supposed to do now.

The escort turns to me and smiles, her blue eyes narrowing. "The tributes from District 6!" She says in the microphone.

I smile, but I can see my parents horrified faces in the back, and my confidence wavers. I didn't want to leave them. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now.


	31. District 4 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 4 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Coraline Seaver and Duck Snag)_

* * *

_Coraline Seaver (17) - D4_

I had done it. I had volunteered. I couldn't feel more relieved. I was sitting on a wicker chair in a light and airy room. You could see the ocean in the distance and the neat little houses of District 4 lined the straight roads. The room was beautiful, with light blue walls, white carpet, and wicker furniture. I did notice a few drops of bright red staining the carpet. I'd prefer not to think about where that came from. I heard a noise down the hall. I was dreading this, but I stood up and put on the bravest face that I could.

Mother and Father come in. They are both smiling, but sadly.

"You did it, baby." Mother kisses my hair, then my cheek.

I smile and relax into her. At least she supports me.

Father clears his throat. "I love you, Corabear. Please come home. I don't want to lose another child."

Tears well in my eyes when I thought of Wave. He was everyone's favorite. Kind, funny, good-looking. Sometimes, it was hard to remember than he wasn't alive anymore.

"I'll do my best," I whisper and hug him tightly. He lifts me off the ground in his great bear hug. "I'll miss you."

He sighs. "I'll miss you too,"

Mother and Father leave and Gavin and Conan come in. Gavin's eyes are bright and teary. Conan avoids my eyes.

"Bye Cora." Gavin hugs me gently. "Take your time coming back from the Capital. It'll be nice to have a break from your bossing."

He laughs and I push his head away. "Really?" I ask, exasperated. "That's what you say to me?"

Gavin grins. "Yep! But also good luck. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." I turn to Conan.

He glances up before looking at his shoes again. "Good luck Cora. Hopefully, my sibling comes back this year."

I wonder if I should cry or roll my eyes. "I'm sorry, Conan. But I have to do this."

Conan humphs. "Sure. Bye Cora." He hugs me for a second and is gone. Gavin lingers at the door and waves. He looks sad, but also hopeful.

I'm already feeling my emotional levels dropping rapidly by the time Lanie comes in. She hugs me, tells me that I'm a good friend, wishes me luck, then is gone. None of the other girls bothered to show up, which is fine by me.

My last visitor is our neighbor and friend, Delaine.

"Good luck!" She chirps and hugs me.

"Thanks," I say, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Delaine seems to float in the air. She's so thin and little and always bouncing. "You'll do fine. Don't be nervous."

"I won't," I assure her.

Delaine leaves and I am led to the train platform. Duck comes a few seconds later. He looks a little rumpled, His shirt is wrinkled, his hair messy, his face flushed. I probably don't look so nice anymore either.

The escort arrives and looks us up and down. Her hair is light purple and her lips colored dark blue. She still has on her massively huge sunglasses. "Let's go," She waves us to the train with a slender hand.

_Duck Snag (18) - D4_

The view outside of the window is incredible. The victor's houses are mansions, huge, and fancy, with columns on one and huge windows on another. The door opens behind me and my family comes in.

"Good luck." Goose takes a fake swing at my arm. I block him and pretend to punch his stomach. He groans.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he winks.

"Just teasing," He shrugs and hugs me quickly. "Have fun. Don't die. Love you." He gives me a lopsided grin and steps back.

Mother steps up next, her eyes teary. "I'll miss you, Ducky." She reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Don't forget how much I love you."

I laugh. "I'll never forget mom. No matter what. I'll miss you too." I hug her tightly to me, almost scared to let go. I don't really want to be gone from them for so long. But, I will be back. Eventually.

Father hugs me and gives me some manly advice. "Don't hit on the girls. You've gt Icicle here. Don't hurt her or us."

I roll my eyes but smile. "Of course dad. I would never dream of it." He winks and lets Snapper hug me.

I ruffle his blonde hair up and pat his back. "I'll be right back. I don't see what the fuss is about."

Snapper laughs. "I'll miss you Duck." He whispers.

My heart nearly melts. "I'll miss you too, Snap."

Mother pulls Snapper to her and glances at me and Goose. "I'll give you two a minute."

Goose and I roll our eyes but stay put as the rest of the family leaves.

Goose sighs. "Well, this'll be the longest we've ever been apart."

I nod. As twins, Goose and I were inseparable. There was no one without the other.

"Take care of Icicle, please." I plead. "Don't let anyone else snatch her up, though I doubt she'd let anyone in the first place."

Goose laughs. "I'll do my best."

I pull Goose into a hug and hold it longer than normal. I'm not a physical touch person, but the thought of not sleeping next to, eating next to, breathing next to Goose was, I'll admit, a little nerve-wracking.

Finally, Goose and I split and I'm surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Hurry home." He smiles crookedly and leaves.

Next comes the friend group. Salmon and Squid congratulate me, Carol fawns over Squid after wishing me good luck, and Slick fist bumps me and wishes me the best of luck. They're gone almost as quick as they came, eager to get to the parties that happen in the upper circle on reaping day.

Next is the one person I'm dreading most. Icicle.

She comes in with tears on her cheeks. Her hair is windblown and she looks like an angel minus the wings.

"Well, you did it." She whispers and starts to sob.

I catch her in my arms and hold her close.

"I don't want you to go." She cried into my chest.

My heart breaks to see her so sad. I feel a choking feeling in my throat as I stroke her hair. "I'll be right back, Icicle. I promise. You'll see. I'll come back and marry you. I promise."

Icicle looks up at me with so much love and sadness in her green eyes. "You mean it?"

I smile gently. "Of course I do."

She kisses me so hard that I almost fall over. I wrap her in my arms and stroke her hair. I run my hands over her shoulders and back, over her collarbone and up to her cheekbones. I want to memorize her. Keep her with me, even when I'm gone.

I look up to see the peacekeeper looking at us in obvious disgust. To see us on the floor, drenched in our tears, kissing passionately was apparently disgusting.

I help Icicle to her feet, kissing her every few seconds. I don't want her to leave. But, she has to. I kiss her one last time and she leaves. Her eyes linger on me until she is forced to turn and walk down the stairs.

The peacekeeper grabs my wrist and yanks me towards the train platform.

"Ease up there." I maneuver my wrist from his grasp. He glares but doesn't protest.

I nearly walked into Coraline. She looks sad but determined. I realize then how I must look. My shirt is half undone, my hair's a mess, and eyes feel soggy from tears. I smile at Coraline, but she's not paying attention.

The escort beckons us onto the train. I don't understand how those sunglasses are even staying on her face. Who, in their right mind, would wear those? Maybe she wasn't in her right mind.

The escort drops us off at our rooms and I walk in. It's nice, but it doesn't feel comfy. Everything is plush, but it feels hard and businesslike. The room is warm, but it feels cold. I don't like the conflicted feelings of the room and nearly immediately head out to the seating area.

Alon Coast is lounging on one of the couches. His feet are on the table and his arms spread over the back of the couch. He sits up a little straighter when I walk in. Alon and I were good friends before he left. I wonder if he'll recognize me.

Alon grins. "Is that Duck, or Goose?"

I laugh. Of course he remembers me.

"It's Duck, you idiot." I sit down next to him and shake his hand heartily.

"It's been a while man. What have you been up to?" Alon lounges back in that arrogant, lazy way of his.

I shrug. "I got a girlfriend." I wink.

Alon whistles. "She pretty?"

"The prettiest," I say mysteriously. "And the smartest, strongest, and kindest girl in Panem."

Alon nods. "That's saying something."

I nod. "But it's true. By the way, have you gotten that dream girl you claimed you would have when you won?"

Alon laughs bitterly. "Apparently, all of the nice girls are taken."

I smile and don't push it. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about his love life anymore.

I hear Cora enter the room and I look up. She's wearing a coral-colored tank top and ripped denim shorts. She has no shoes on and her hair is let down. She comes and sits across from us, her face flushed. She doesn't look up.

Alon smiles at her. "Coraline Seaver, yeah?"

She nods. "The one and only."

After an awkward moment of silence, Alon says loudly, "Let's get started shall we?"

Cora and I nod in unison.

Alon looks at me first, expectantly.

"What, you're assuming that we're training together?" I ask.

Alon shrugs. "I don't know. Are you?"

Coraline looks from me to Alon again and back again. "We can train together." She says quietly.

"Ok," I say enthusiastically and turn to Alon. "Well, as you know, I'm a great swimmer, I'm great with hand-to-hand combat, and fishing. I'm not great at climbing or other survival skills. I'll focus on survival and weapons in training."

Alon nods. "And you, Cora? Do you mind if I call you Cora?"

She shakes her head. "Well, I've trained as a career, but I haven't practiced in a year. I'm a good swimmer, I have lots of stamina, and can handle weapons pretty well. I'm not well trained in survival skills, climbing, or heavy weapons."

Alon purses his lips. "I would focus on strength training, survival skills, and climbing."

Cora nods meets Alon's eye, then looks down again. She's really shy. That, or she's crushing on Alon. Both are well within the realm of possibility.

Alon and I then proceed to catch up on life. Alon's life as a victor sounds amazing. I can't wait till I can be a part of that life as well.

_Coraline Seaver (17) - D4_

The guys are talking. I am sitting with my hands in my lap and my eyes on my hands. Alon is so much cuter in person. And he's strong too. What would I give to be like him? Strong, popular, rich, good-looking. What would I give for him to notice me? A lot. I'd give a lot to be noticed by Alon Coast.


	32. District 6 Justice Building & Train Ride

**District 6 Justice Building & Train Rides**

_(Eden Eaglewing and Joseph Haskett)_

* * *

_Eden Eaglewing (16) - D6_

I sit calmly on the couch provided, staring aimlessly into the difference. I didn't think that this was being recorded, but who knew? I put on a calm and indifferent appearance, but inside, I was seething. How could I, the daughter of Ray Eaglewing, get reaped?

The door opens and my parents come in. Mother is sobbing and Father looks sad. I roll my eyes.

Mother folds me into a hug and sobs into my shoulder. "How? How could this have happened to our only daughter?"

Father shakes his head. "We've never done anything wrong." He murmurs.

I take a deep breath. "I'll come home," I say, shrugging my mom off of me. "Of course I will. I'll be the favorite underdog. I'll fight with my nails and teeth if I have to, but I'll make it home and then I can be whatever I want to be." My teeth and fists were clenched together and I could feel a surge of anger and ambition rising inside of me.

Father and mother exchanged a slightly worried and slightly hopeful glance.

"Please hurry," Mother says in a near whisper. "Kill who you must and don't look back."

Father nods and gives me a quick hug. "Love you Eden." He smiles softly and turns to go.

I try not to roll my eyes again. The only time they care about me is when they're about to lose me. They care about their business more. They leave and I sit down again. I'm ready to leave.

The door opens and Tonia comes in. She stands by the door hesitantly. "Bye Eden." She says in a whisper.

"I'll be back," I say matter-of-factly.

Tonia nods and smiles sweetly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I say curtly.

She smiles, waves, and then is gone. No one else comes in after her, which is just as well. I'm suddenly excited to see the capital. I can't wait to see all the glamour that I'd been denied in District 6. IT would be glorious once I was the victor.

_Joseph Haskett (15) - D6_

I paced, impatiently waiting for my parents. Deep regret builds in the depths of my gut. Should I tell them what I've been doing? That I'm a thief? They deserved to know, didn't they?

The door was thrust open and my parents rushed in, both looked horrified. I decided to not tell them about stealing the cargo from the train last night.

"My baby," Mom threw her arms around me.

Father stood by the door, wiping at his eyes furiously.

"I'll be fine," I say, knowing in my heart that that's not true.

Mom looks up at me with terror. "You're going to die! My worst nightmare is coming true." She turned and ran from the room.

"Mom!" I called, but she was gone. I took a deep breath and looked at my dad.

"Whatever happens, I love you both and I hope that you're proud of me."

Father smiles and hugs me. "Of course, buddy." HE ruffles my hair fondly and turns to the door.

"Love you Joseph."

"Love you Dad."

Then, I'm alone again. I imagine letting all of the emotions and feelings seeping out of my brain and gut and leaving them in this room. I wanted to forget this life. I didn't want to come home. I didn't want to face what I'd done. I'd stolen, cheated, and even killed a peacekeeper in the streets of my District. I wanted to leave this behind forever.

Matt bursts into the room, his eyes wide. "You're going to the Hunger Games?" He asks in disbelief.

I swore at him. "Did you not just see what happened out there?"

Matt nods. "I saw, but I couldn't believe it."

I smile and shrug. "I'm not coming back, Matt. You're the new me. Make me proud, ok man?"

Matt's huge eyes open wider. "What d'ya mean, you're not coming back?"

"You heard me. Take care, Matt."

My friend takes a second before reaching out to shake my hand. "Steal something good for me from those good-for-nothing Capitol rats."

I grin cheekily. "It would be my pleasure."

The peacekeeper comes and takes Matt away before coming back for me. I'm led quickly down a hallway to stand next to my district partner. The rich snob is too busy inspecting her nails to notice me.

The pretty escort comes out and smiles at us both. "Are you ready?" She says in a hauntingly alluring way.

I smile back at her. "I'd gladly follow you Madam." I bow a little bit to her.

The escort's smile fades and she turns her back on me. She walks briskly across the train platform and onto the shiny train. As we board the silver car, Eden runs her hand across a small seal by the door.

"This is one of my trains." She says haughtily and glances sideways at me.

I roll my eyes. "And we needed to know that because…" I left my sentence unfinished and Eden stalked away.

The escort stopped at our rooms and opened my door for me.

"You're welcome to join me," I raise my eyebrows at her. I think she actually gagged.

"No thank you." She responds coldly and walks away.

I laugh to myself and shut my door with a bang. I immediately lay down on the soft bed and fell asleep.

_Eden Eaglewing (16) - D6_

The escort leads me into a brightly lit room full of various seats to choose from. On one of the seats is an older woman. Her hair is black as a raven and curly, cut short to frame her face. Her eyes were blue and tired looking as she watched me sit on a couch.

"Eden Eaglewing." She murmurs, half to herself.

"That's me," I respond quickly. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible so can we get on with it?"

The woman nods slowly. "I'm Tina." She says softly.

I choose to ignore the soft-hearted woman and begin to list my strengths and weaknesses. "I'm a natural leader, I'm hard to trick, and I am very charismatic. I can get sponsors and I can fend for myself. However, I can be arrogant and I have little knowledge of weapons or survival." I nearly pinched myself to ask this inferior woman, "Any advice?"

Tina shook her head. "Find good allies. Make friends." She answered. "They'll teach you what I can't."

Her story came flooding back to me. She was the one who hid behind her friend who killed himself in the end so that she could live. She had no skill for survival. I stood up sharply. "So you can't help me?"

She shrugged. "I can't pretend to."

I huffed angrily and marched back to my room. The one person who was supposed to help me stay alive offered me no advice. I sat down hard on a chair in my room, praying that we would reach the Capital soon.


	33. Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides**

* * *

The crowd roars with excitement as the time draws nearer. The lights above the square flash different colors and music blares from the huge speakers on all sides of the bleachers. A voice comes on over the music.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the tributes for the 85th Annual Hunger Games!"

The noise swells even louder as the doors open, letting the tribute chariots roll out. One girl, sitting in a special box watches the chariots with a different feeling in the pit of her stomach. Unlike her enthusiastic sister, dread and sadness are what is swelling in her stomach, unlike the butterflies of excitement she thought she would feel.

"District 1, Ruby Goldcoin and Tancredi Long!"

The two tributes stand tall and proud on the gold chariot. They both wear a coat of armor made of gold and silver. The armor gleams in the light and is so polished, it reflects the crowd. The girl has a crown of gold nestled in her long, wavy hair that flows like water behind her regal figure. The boy has a crown of silver set on his straw-colored hair.

"District 2, Alexis Corvus and Jett Kowalski!"

The next two ride out. The girl is wearing a slightly revealing outfit resembling a roman warrior. The red and the gold of the outfit set off her dark hair and the outfit conveniently shows her toned legs, core, and arms. The boy was shirtless, showing off his spectacular muscles. He had on a red silk skirt with gold scales around the waist and gold shin-guards. They both wore brown sandals. They both wore identical looks of somewhere between indifference and murderous.

"District 3, Bella File, and Leo Terran!"

The District 3 tributes look scrawny compared to the first two districts. The girl is wearing a dress made of sheer, plastic material with brightly colored lights embedded into it. The dress switched between lighting up certain colors to making a rainbow of colors flash at the same time. The boy, slightly more formidable-looking than the girl, wore a white suit that seemed to radiate light.

"District 4, Coraline Marlow and Duck Snag!"

These tributes brought back the career power. The girl wore a shimmery lavender dress draped over one shoulder with a seashell pin in her blonde hair. In her hand, she held a crystalline wand with a sapphire at the top. The boy wore gold and blue tunic and had a gold crown adorned with gems on his head. In his hand, he held a trident and his eyes were focused ahead with steely determination.

"District 5, Abigail Relond, and Xander Ohms!"

The tributes stood closer together than the others, hinting an alliance. They both wore similar outfits. The girl wore a skin-tight black dress with diamonds glittering along the wide neckline. The sleeves loosened up and flared near her hands. She wore tall black boots with high heels. The boy wore a silky black shirt with diamond buttons, black pants, and black shoes. The most astonishing part of the outfit was the masks. They hid the tributes' eyes and wrapped around the top of their head in an elaborate design of swirls.

"District 6, Eden Eaglewing and Joseph Haskett."

The tributes stood about as far apart as the chariot would allow. The girl waved to the crowd with a smile and the boy looked ahead like he might want to murder the horses. The girl wore an outfit that seemed made of scraps of metal. Oddly shaped pieces of metal covered her mid area and left her legs and arms exposed. She wore a circular crown of metal that was smooth and shiny. The boy wore a very similar outfit, with scraps of metal connected by thick black strips of fabric. He too wore a crown of silver metal.

"District 7, Samantha Rossi and Tyler Johnson!"

The two tributes stood holding hands in the center of the chariot. The girl wore a long, full dress made entirely of budding flowers that broke off and flew behind her, leaving a trail of petals behind her. Her blonde hair was braided with vines and flowers and wrapped around her head, creating a crown. The boy was dressed like a woodsman. He wore a strap of leaves across his chest and wore leather pants tucked into brown boots. He had a crown of branches on his head and a scepter of branches in his free hand. They exchanged a glance and smiled ever so lightly at the crowd.

"District 8, Willow, and Henry Ross!"

These two tributes must have been brother and sister and both wore a similar outfit. The girl wore a short, loose dress of patchwork, combining colors and patterns. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a patchwork headband. The boy wore a patchwork shirt and pants.

District 9, Yula Jade, and Braxton Miles!"

Both tributes looked slightly awkward and very nervous when the chariot pulled out. The girl wore a beige dress with a skirt lined with wheat. She had a woven shawl around her arms and a crown of wheat in her beautiful brown hair. The boy wore a crown of wheat and a beige suit with a train of wheat for a cape. He looked very awkward as the wind tugged at the cape, leaving wheat along with the flower petals on the ground.

"District 10, Kendall Owens and Buth Gallows!"

The two tributes were like the night and the day. The boy looked angrily forward. He was dressed like a shepherd boy with a loose cotton shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. He had a wide-brimmed hat on his head and he looked not too pleased about it. The girl tribute was young and waved to everyone with a huge smile, looking adorable in her white shepherdess dress with an embroidered belt. She wore dainty brown boots and held a curved staff in her hand. She had on a straw sun-hat with a pale pink ribbon on the brim.

"District 11, Brooke Marlow and Cullen Hardom!"

The two tributes were dressed as Dionysus and Persephone, ancient Greek deities. The girl's head was down, but her outfit was magnificent. She wore a thin, light, white dress with a low v-neck. She had beautiful golden jewelry adorning her neck, arms, and ears. A headband of flowers wrapped around her head and the trails of vines and flowers that reached down to her mid-back. The boy had a black toga with a purple sash draped over his chest. He had a grapevine crown and the vines wrapped around his shoulders, waist, and draped over his belt. He wore lace-up sandals.

"And finally, District 12, Thana Miser and Gilbert Evans."

The girl was dressed as a crow. She had on a black dress with feathers as a skirt. Her sleeves flared into feather-covered wings and she had a black crown of feathers with a single, glowing, red diamond embedded in the band on her forehead. She had a determined and angry look on her face and her brown hair flowed behind her, a wild mess of curls that complemented the chaotic blackness of her outfit. Her partner's outfit was much less exciting. He wore a simple coal miners outfit that had been brushed with coal dust. He wore a hard helmet and looked generally uncomfortable next to his dark and beautiful partner.

The chariots rode up past Tatiana. The president watched each of them closely and smiled coldly at each one. Her hair was done up tightly, accentuating her sharp, slanted features. She looked scary to the girl in the box. Sick to her stomach with conflicting emotions, the girl turned and fled from the box, followed by her bodyguard who struggled to keep up with her.

* * *

_I know that it's been a while since I uploaded, but as I said when I started, this was for fun, and when I feel stressed out about writing, it doesn't go well. So, here is a long-awaited chapter! The first chapter of the pre-games festivities! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope that y'all enjoy it! See you soon!_


End file.
